Yu Yu Hakusho Revised
by Gunner Kitten
Summary: This story follows the Television series from Yusuke dying. Though it does show a little bit before tht with two original charries! please read and review. Three New Chappies!
1. Default Chapter

This is my first time writing a Yu Yu Hakusho fan fic. Not my first time writing a fan fic. Please no flames. R/R

______________________________________________________________________________

  


(Prelude)

  


This story is about the first time Kurama and Hiei met. Except in this one Kurama has a younger half sister, she only looks 14. The bad thing.. She was his half sister in his life as Yoko too. Her name is Kitty and she has the personality to match her name. She's sassy, bold, and loves to fight. She has a best friend called Alaira. Alaira is a bit of a mystery, but it's no secret of her crush on Kurama. 

  


______________________________________________________________________________

  


" Kurama, Kurama are you ready yet? I'm really tired of waiting on you!" yelled an impatient Kitty up the stairs. 

  


" Don't loose your tail there Kitty! I'm almost ready just let me get my shoes on!" yelled Kurama back in a laughing voice.

  


" Ugh..the nerve of that boy! He takes everything as a joke with family but with friends he's as serious as can be! If he doesn't hurry we'll be late picking up Alaira!" Kitty murmured to herself.

  


" Ok. I'm here. Now we can go. Geez Kitty, you're too impatient for your own good. It's gonna get you into trouble someday." lectured Kurama.

  


" Just shut up and let's go!! We're already late!" said Kitty in a huff as she ran out the door.

  


" Mom we'll be back in time for dinner ok?!" Kurama yelled to his mom before running out after Kitty.

  


Kurama finally caught up with Kitty two blocks from their house. She had stopped to wait on him. She stood beneath the street sign tapping her foot impatiently.

  


" Took ya long enough. What were you doing? Eating a sandwich?" Kitty quipped when Kurama came running up. 

  


" I was saying good bye to Mother and telling her what time we would be home. She worries about you Kitty. You come and go as you please without so much as a hey or bye. Your should be more considerate of Mother's feelings. You know she just got over the flu." Kurama lectured as he tried to keep up with Kitty's swift pace.

  


" Listen Kurama. I'm not the good little child you are. According to you most of my friends are dope and heroine addicts. They are not though, mind you. We're just different and rebellious. Is that a problem? Mr. Smarty Pants?" Kitty answered in an annoyed voice.

  


"No it's not. I just hope you know what you're getting into hanging out with those gangbangers." Kurama answered solemnly.

  


" My friends are not 'gangbangers' as you so dub them. I don't have time to explain to a pretty boy like you. We're here at Alaira's. Don't say anything to offend Fang or Dutch. They're her friends too." Kitty responded.

  


Kurama just shook his head ok and left her alone.

  


Kitty and Kurama walk up to a battered green, steel door with the numbers 798 engraved into the surface. Kitty calls through the keyhole " Rose Hottie" and the door opens to reveal a drab living room with shabby red carpet and sagging red furniture. A lone wooden desk stands at the end of the room covered in sketches and doodles. A young teenager steps from out behind the door. The teenager is dressed in short denim shorts with a red halter top with roses surrounding a skull and crossbones on it. Her shoes are sling-back heeled black sandals.

  


" Hey Alaira!!" Kitty says cheerfully, " Sorry we're late but Kurama had to take forever getting ready."

  


Alaira looks from her to Kurama and says " That's ok. I only just got ready myself."

  


" Ok. Let's go to the mall and then go eat. Does that sound ok to every body?"Kitty announces.

  


" Yea. That's fine with me." says Alaira through a huge wad of bubblegum.

  


" Yes that seems like a pleasant idea." Kurama agrees.

  


The trio walks out of the apartment building and towards the local mall where they often hung out and shopped. They were about three blocks from the mall when Kurama suddenly stopped and looked around.

  


" Hey what's the hold up bro?" Kitty asked. 

  


" Kitty, does it seem like someone is following us to you?" Kurama asked with wonderment.

  


" Uhh... now that you mention it I have been getting the feeling that we're being watched." Kitty answered back.

  


" I thought so. But whatever it was seems to be gone now. But be on your guard. I don't like this at all." Kurama said looking around uneasy.

  


The girls looked around too, but saw nothing. They walked on into the mall and the girls attack the sales rack at Sharuto's, the store for people who love short clothes. While the girls loaded up on clothes and shoes Kurama went next door and looked at the new shipment the bookstore had gotten in. He was absorbed in a book on the art of Santoryu (three sword style) when the girls came up and asked him to help carry their shopping bags. He humbly agreed and took half the baggage himself. 

  


" Do you girls think that you're going to ever wear this stuff?" Kurama asked.

  


" Hmmm... good question Kurama. I think that the answer would be..... Help me here Alaira." Kitty said.

  


" Umm... The answer would be... Yea!!" the girls said in unison.

  


" Good grief... what have I gotten myself mixed up in?" Kurama said to himself. 

The girls just giggled and walked towards the smoothie shop and sat down in a booth waiting for Kurama to catch up. They each ordered a Blackberry Storm smoothie and started talking about school and things. 

  


After they had gotten their smoothies they noticed that a black haired teenager was staring at them from the table across from them.

  


" Hey Kurama," Kitty whispered, " Do you see that blacked haired guy. He seems to be staring at us."

  


" Yea. I can feel his spirit energy. He seems to be a demon, a fire apparition." Kurama replied in the same low whisper.

  


" What are you two whispering about?" Alaira asked, " Hey Kitty, that guy over there seems to be staring at you. Must have good taste."

  


Kitty looks at Alaira and shakes her head she then whispers to Kurama " Do you think that he can feel my demon spirit energy? You know that I'm an ice apparition and fire apparitions are sensitive to an ice's spirit energy."

  


" Kitty I'm not sure. But to play it safe I want us to go home and see if he follows us." Kurama whispered back nervously. " The aura of that guy is making me nervous."

  


" Alaira it's time to go. Kurama and I promised Mom that we'd be back by dinner. We're a bit late. We'll walk you home." Kitty said to Alaira as she pulled her out of the mall.

  


" But we were having fun!" Alaira protested.

  


" Alaira, please listen we really need to go home." said Kurama in response to Alaira's protest.

  


" Ok Kurama if you say so." Alaira answered back.

  


They dropped Alaira off at her house and headed home slowly.

  


" Kurama, what will you do if he shows?" Kitty asked at a whisper. They were walking down a deserted street in the dark. Not a very good place to be in Tokyo.

  


" I don't know Kitty. I'll find out when he shows." Kurama answered back in a whisper.

  


All of a sudden a deep voice calls out from behind them, " Hey you there ice demon. Wait up." 

  


Kurama and Kitty freeze in their tracks and turn around. Standing in the light of one of the many street lights is a boy of about 15 he is wearing all black and has spiky black hair with white highlights in the front.

  


" You must be Yoko." the boy stated as he walked up to Kurama. " My name is Hiei. I have been looking for you."

  


Why have you been looking for me, Hiei?" Kurama asked quietly.

  


" I have heard about how you were a master thief in your demon form. I ask of your assistance in a crime I plan on carrying out. The ice demon can help too if she wishes."

  


" The ice demon you speak of is my sister Kitty. And what do you mean by crime you plan to commit?" Kurama asks again as he steps toward Hiei.

  


Hiei laughs and says " Have you heard of the three items King Yema has in a vault in his palace in Spirit World?"

  


Kurama gasps and says hurriedly " You do not mean the Orb of Baast, the Forlorn Hope, and the Shadow Sword?"

  


" Those very items." Hiei answers coldly " I plan to steal them and you to help me.

  


" And if I refuse?" Kurama asks.

  


" I doubt you'll refuse if your sister's life is at stake on it." Hiei grinned.

  


Hiei jumped over Kurama and grabbed Kitty around the neck. " I will keep your sister with me until you come to your senses. Meet me at the park around this time three days from now. That should give you enough time to clear your head." Hiei then disappears into the night.

  


Kurama looks on stunned at what just happened. He tries to follow them but he heard no footsteps in the night. His only alternative was to go home and ponder at what had just happened. When Kurama arrived home he sensed that something was terribly wrong. His mother did not answer when he yelled that he was home. He quickly ran up to her room and found her lying on the floor. She seemed to have fainted and collapsed. He called an ambulance and rode with her to the hospital. So many things were swirling around in his head, Hiei, his sister, his mother, and his choice. He then suddenly had made up his mind what to do.

  


TO BE CONTINUED

  
  


______________________________________________________________________________

  


Preview: Ok. Kitty has been kidnaped by a demon known as Hiei. Kurama has to make up his mind whether to join Hiei in a crime. Kurama's mother has fallen ill again. This time she might not make it out alive. What must he do? To find out read the next chapter of:

  


Yu Yu Hakusho Revised


	2. Chapter 2

Repreview: Kurama has to make a choice whether to join Hiei in a crime or have his sister be killed. Tough choice. Another thing Kurama's mother has fallen ill and is in the hospital. She might not make it out alive. Read on to find out what happens.

______________________________________________________________________________

  


*Editor's Note: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its counterparts. I do own the characters

Kitty and Alaira though. Please R/R this next chapter of:

  


Yu Yu Hakusho Revised

______________________________________________________________________________

  
  


" I am sorry Shuuichi, but your mother has a malignant cancer and probably will not pull through it." These words were weighing heavy on Kurama's conscience as he walked down the street from the hospital. He was in shock at what had just happened that day. He reflects on his mother's smiling, laughing face and his sister's serious, but laughing smile.

  


" How did this day go so seriously wrong?" Kurama asked himself, " How could I have let Hiei take Kitty or even turned my back on her for a second? I blame myself for this and will not rest until it is put right. I will have to wait three days to get Kitty back, but maybe I can comfort Mother while she is in the hospital."

  


Kurama quietly walked up into his mother's hospital room. She was laying on a bed covered with starch, white sheets in the middle of the bedroom. She was lying peacefully asleep.

  


" She doesn't know what has happened to Kitty and I will keep it from her as long as I can." Kurama thought to himself as he walked to the nearby armchair and sat down. " Mother looks so peaceful resting there. I hope the doctors were wrong, but I have a feeling that they weren't."

  


Kurama fell asleep on the armchair and dreamed that Kitty was calling for him from across a vacant lot, but he couldn't move to reach her she was yelling " Help me Kurama Please Help!!" He awoke sweating like he had been running a long ways. He heard a voice softly speaking " Shuuichi, Shuuichi please come here." Kurama realized that it was his mother and went quickly to her bedside.

  


" What is it Mother? What is wrong?" Kurama asked in a quiet voice.

  


" Suuichi, where is Kitana?" his mother answered back. " Where is she?"

  


" Kitty has gone home to sleep, Mother. You should get some rest too." Kurama answered back feeling bad about lying to his own mother.

  


He held his mother's hand until she fell back asleep. He then laid it gently down and walked out of the room. He walked to Alaira's apartment and knocked on the door. Alaira answered it in her pink rose night gown. Her dark brown hair was sticking up in different directions and she had dark circles under her eyes. When she saw Kurama, she immediately turned a brilliant shade of red and invited him in.

  


" What brings you here at this hour, Kurama?" Alaira asked with a yawn.

  


" Alaira do you know that black-haired teenager that was watching us today at the mall?" Kurama asked.

  


" Yes, I remember him. What about him? He was looking at you and Kitty like wanted to talk to you or something." Alaira answered sleepily.

  


" Well, that guy was a fire apparition, a demon. He asked me to join him in a crime and I refused so he kidnaped Kitty. He told me to clear my head and three days from now I'm supposed to go to the park and give him my decision." Kurama explained.

  


Alaira didn't look as sleepy as she did a few moments before. " You mean that that black-haired boy stole Kitty?"

  


" Yes I'm afraid it's true and that's not the worst of it. Mother has fallen ill with cancer and probably won't make it according to the doctors." Kurama said sadly.

  


" Well, I'll help you track this black haired guy down. You know that I'm a demon also right? A wolf demon. I can sniff out spirit energy 20 miles away. It's a good thing to have on your side in this situation." Alaira said in a sleepy cheerful voice. " Let me go get my clothes on and then we can find Hiei and save Kitty!"

  


" Well that's something Kitty never told me about Alaira. I didn't know she was a demon. That's real nice of Kitty to not mention that." Kurama said to himself as he waited for Alaira to get dressed.

  


Ten minutes later Alaira came out of her room dressed in a black spaghetti-strapped stomach tank top with the words "Shut Up . . . " on the front in bold red letters and " I'm not wasting my time on you." in the same bold print in white letters on the back. She had on a pair of black mid-thigh shorts with a pair of black zip up ankle boots. Her earrings were two huge silver hoops in the bottom piercing of her ears and little black hoops running up the side of her left ear. Her hair was up in a messy bun. " Ok lets go!!" she said in a cheerful voice as she walked out the door. Kurama just stared at her in awe as she stopped in the doorframe and said " Hello Kurama? Hello Earth to Kurama I said Let's GO!!"

  


Kurama caught himself and said " Ok. Yea let's go." 

  
  


*Now we go to where Hiei is holding Kitty hostage . . .*

  
  
  


Kitty opens her eyes as she slowly regains consciousness. She looks around her trying to remember what happened. She realizes that she is in an abandoned warehouse, bound around the wrists and ankles with a rope.

  


" Well, Well seems that you're conscious now doesn't it?" a humored voice said out of the darkness.

  


" What . . . who . . . where am I?" Kitty asked confused.

  


" You're still in Tokyo, don't worry. You're with me until Yoko makes up his mind to help me." the voice said again.

  


Kitty looks around for the voice and sees Hiei sitting on a box above her.

  


" YOU!!! Why did you bring me here? And just who the hell are you?!" Kitty snarled.

  


" You seem to be awake now don't you? My name is Hiei. I'm a demon and I brought you here until tomorrow when we go to the park to meet your brother." Hiei answered with a half laugh.

  


" That jerk . . . he probably thinks that this ordeal is funny. If I wasn't tied up, he would be getting his ass beat into the ground about right now!" Kitty mumbled to herself.

  


*We leave this place to go back to Kurama and Alaira who are coming to Kitty's rescue*

  


" Kurama I think that we're almost there. I've picked up the scent of Kitty's special shampoo. She's in that abandoned warehouse three blocks ahead." Alaira whispered.

  


" Are you sure Alaira? We had better be careful now. Hiei might be on guard." Kurama whispered back.

  


" Right. Ok." Alaira whispered back.

  


They cautiously walk up to a window on the ground floor of the warehouse. Alaira peers in and motions for Kurama to look in too.

  


" There she is. She's tied up and it looks like Hiei is standing guard." Alaira whispers to Kurama.

  


" Yes, that seems to be the situation." Kurama replies at a whisper.

  


" Should we bust in like the guys on Cops to scare Hiei?" Alaira whispered back.

  


Kurama just looks at Alaira and shakes his head. " No, I don't think that would have any effect Alaira. Do you know how to fight?" Kurama asks.

  


" Yes I know how to fight. What do you take me for a weakling?" Alaira answered hurtly. She waves her hand and produces a golden staff with a heart with wings adorning the top, little rings hang down from the wings.

  


" Uh . . . Alaira is that the Staff of Dark Magic?" Kurama asks in a nervous voice.

  


" Yea. Why?" Alaira replies.

  


" Uh . . . nothing . . . let's go in through that drainage pipe over there." Kurama states pointing to a huge pipe to the left of them.

  


" Oh . . . ok . . . let's go rescue Kitty!!" Alaira says in a half happy voice.

  


TO BE CONTINUED

  


______________________________________________________________________________

  


Preview: Kurama and Alaira have gotten in undetected by Hiei. Or have they? Kurama's mother has fallen ill with cancer. Will they all make it out alive? To find out, read the next chapter of:

  


Yu Yu Hakusho Revised


	3. Chapter 3

Repreview: Kurama and Alaira are entering the abandoned warehouse by means of an unused drainage pipe. Kurama's mother has fallen ill with cancer. Read on to find out what happens. R/R (No Flames Please)

  


______________________________________________________________________________

  


" Kurama are you sure this is the best way to get in here. It smells funny." Alaira said wrinkling her nose. 

  


" It seems to be the only unobvious way to get in. It's not my fault it smells." Kurama answered.

  


Kurama and Alaira fell silent as they walked through the drainage pipe. Alaira kept looking back over her shoulder at Kurama. Kurama kept his head down walking. They were nearing the end of the pipe when a voice called out from the darkness " Hello. I've been expecting you!"

  


Kurama and Alaira both jump. "Do not be afraid." the voice called out again.

  


All of a sudden a red eye appears in the darkness. " Wha. . . What is that?" Alaira asks holding onto Kurama's arm. 

  


" I don't know, but it seems to be an e–" Kurama didn't get to finish his sentence because in that moment Alaira fell into his arms. " Alaira, Alaira are you ok?" Kurama asked in a worried voice. Alaira fell out on his arms onto her knees holding her head screaming " Get out!! Get out of my head!" 

  


Kurama put his hand on her arm concerned but she flung it off of her. " Who are you?!" Kurama yelled at the eye " Just who do you think you are?!"

  


" I am Hiei. Your girlfriend will soon be under my control." Hiei laughed stepping out of the shadows.

  


" You! I should have known! What have you done with Kitty and what are you doing to Alaira?" Kurama asked Hiei in a really angry voice.

  


" Don't worry. Your sister is fine. Now if you don't agree to join me not only will your sister be killed, but you'll be killed at the hands of your own girlfriend." Hiei said menacingly.

  


" Girlfriend? What girlfriend? I don't have a girlfriend." Kurama said puzzled.

  


" What do you mean you don't have a girlfriend? I mean that girl that is writhing on the floor in pain. She couldn't have held off my Jagan Eye's spell this long unless she was in love with the person I told her to attack." Hiei explained puzzled also.

  
  
  


Kurama just looked at Alaira and then back at Hiei. Alaira was coming off of Hiei's spell. " So, Yoko have you made your choice yet?" Hiei asked " Or do you want your friend to have another dose of pain?" 

  


" Hiei I have decided to join you. But only if I can have the Forlorn Hope as a token of appreciation." Kurama replied.

  


" Fine. Follow me your sister is in the next room." Hiei replied.

  


" Fine." Kurama said as he picked up Alaira from off the floor. He followed Hiei into the next room. He laid Alaira down on a crate and went to untie Kitty, who was looking at Hiei with murder in her eyes. Kurama untied Kitty's arms and ankles. She stood up and took the gag out of her mouth and jumped at Hiei, but Kurama grabbed her shoulder. " Don't. He didn't harm you even though he had many chances to. You should be grateful." Kurama said.

  


" GRATEFUL!!! WHY SHOULD I BE GRATEFUL?!! THAT BASTARD KIDNAPED ME!!! AND YOU'RE TELLING ME I SHOULD BE GRATEFUL?! YOU'RE STUPIDER THAN YOU LOOK KURAMA!!!" Kitty yelled at her brother.

  


Kurama got the anime sweat drop on the side of his head. " Uh... Kitty did you really have to yell at me? I just risked my life to save you." Kurama said sheepishly. 

  


" Uh...You really didn't have to Kurama. Hiei said he would've let me go when you came three days from now, you Baka." Kitty answered back in a normal voice. " Umm...how did you find me anyway?" 

  


" Oh...umm...Alaira." Kurama said.

  


" Oh... so you found out that she was a demon?" Kitty asked.

  


" Yea. Kitty, why didn't you tell me she was a demon?" Kurama answered.

  


" Umm... because I thought you wouldn't mind... nah actually I had my reasons." Kitty said innocently.

  


*We now look at the side lines where Hiei and Alaira are standing*

  


" Do they always do this?" Hiei whispered to Alaira.

  


" Yep everyday." Alaira answered. " They don't have very intelligent conversations do they? I guess it would also be the fault that Kitty is the daughter of Lucifer, Lord of the Damned. And Kurama is the son of a spirit fox." Alaira answered back at a whisper.

  


" Alaira, did you say that Kitty was the daughter of the Lord of the Damned? She is the fabled Daughter of the Damned?" Hiei asked again at a whisper.

  


" Yea. Why?" Alaira asked.

  


" Umm.... The Daughter of the Damned is supposed to be one of the strongest people in the Spirit World. How did she get to be Kurama's sister?" Hiei asked nervously.

  


" Oh.. They have the same mother, not father. They're half siblings." Alaira answered.

  


" Oh... well...umm... that's nice." Hiei replied. " Wait...if she's the daughter of a fire apparition how come she's an ice apparition?"

  


" I dunno.... maybe you should ask her. No don't I was just teasing. Don't ask her about it she'll get very mad. I'm not allowed to tell." Alaira answered. " Kurama, will you guys quit bickering and tell her why you came to save her!"

  


Kurama looked at Alaira with a surprised look on his face. 

  


" Kurama, what does she mean? What happened?" Kitty asked in a puzzled voice.

  


" Oh...umm...Kitty, Mom has fallen ill with cancer. You might need to go to the hospital to talk to her." Kurama said solemnly.

  


" WHAT!!!" Kitty yelled. " Why didn't you tell me before! Let's go and see Mom!!"

  


Kitty runs out the door dragging Kurama with her. Alaira and Hiei follow. They reach the hospital and Kurama leads Kitty up to their mother's room. Kitty goes and stands beside the bed and holds her sleeping mother's hand and starts crying. Kurama puts his hand on her shoulder and pulls her away. She is still silently crying when Kurama leads her out of the room. Hiei and Alaira are standing in the hallway waiting on them. Kurama invited them to their house. Hiei declined and said " Kurama, tomorrow I will come for you at 5:00 a.m. Be ready to steal the Forlorn Hope. I have another assistant, his name is Gouki. He is after the Orb of Baast. Remember 5:00 tomorrow. Do not forget." 

  


Hiei then disappears into the darkening evening. Alaira, Kitty, and Kurama walk to Kurama and Kitty's house. Alaira decides to stay the night. Kitty runs up to her room and leaves Kurama and Alaira alone downstairs. 

  


TO BE CONTINUED

  


______________________________________________________________________________

  


Preview: Kurama has to help Hiei steal the three items of King Yema's. What are Alaira and Kurama doing? And why is Hiei in Kitty's bedroom...? (and it's not lemon) To find out read the next chapter of: YU YU HAKUSHO REVISED 


	4. Chapter 4

Repreveiw: Kurama and Alaira have "saved" Kitty from Hiei. Kurama has to help Hiei steal the three items out of King Yema's vault. Kitty is upset by the news that her mother has cancer. And what are Kurama and Alaira doing alone in the livingroom. What is Hiei doing in Kitty's bedroom? Read on to Find out!! R/R (No Flames)

______________________________________________________________________________

  
  


" Hey Kurama . . . do you think that Kitty took the news of your mother good or bad?" Alaira asked.

  


" You know Alaira . . . I've never seen Kitty cry . . . this is a first. I didn't think that she was capable of feelings for someone besides herself." Kurama said quietly.

  


" Yea. It's kind of weird. That Hiei dude seemed very interested in her. I told him that she was the Daughter of the Damned and he was very a taken back."

  


" You told him that Kitty was the Daughter of the Damned? That's not good. He might try to get her on his side to fight against us." Kurama said quickly.

  


" No, I don't think that he will . . . he seems to like her too much. You should have seen the way he was looking at her when he started to leave." Alaira said.

  


" Speaking of like, Hiei said that his Jagan Eye's spell only weakness is when he tells somebody to kill the person they love they can throw it off. You were resisting the spell pretty well today when he told you to kill me. Do you love me or something?" Kurama asked inquisitively. 

  


"Umm . . . yea I like you. I've liked you since we were like, nine." Alaira said sheepishly.

  


" Well . . . Alaira . . . I umm . . . like you too." Kurama said in the same sheepish voice.

  


Alaira gets up and walks over to Kurama and kisses him on the cheek. He looks a taken back. " Why . . . " Kurama asks.

  


" Don't mention this to Kitty. She'll kill me for kissing her brother." Alaira said as she headed up the stairs to the guest's bedroom where she usually stayed when she slept over. 

  


Kurama just stared off into space. Alaira had kissed him. He was dumbfounded.

  


*We now go up to Kitty's room to look in on her*

  


Kitty was sitting on a chair in her room brushing out her long light brown hair. She was still in shock at what had happened. 

  


" Mom in the hospital . . . I don't believe it . . . when I wake up Mom will be fine and she'll give a lecture on how I'm too skinny and I should eat more breakfast." Kitty said trying to reassure herself.

  


Kitty laid her brush down and laid down in bed. She cried herself to sleep. Hiei had been watching her through her bedroom window. After she was asleep he came in through the window and looked around. Her room walls were black. The furniture was a lighter grey. Her bed was covered in a silver comforter. He walked over to the bed where Kitty was laying asleep. A single tear was still on her cheek. He reached over and wiped it off. She just turned over in her sleep and mumbled something. She then started tossing and turning. She spoke the words " Please don't, don't die Mom! I love you! Don't! Don't! Don't!"

  


Hiei had a surprised look on his face. He thought to himself " How can someone who wanted to murder me today be so sentimental?" 

  


Hiei was touched by her plea. He did not know why but he bent down and kissed her on the cheek and said " It's okay, Kitty. Your mother will be all right. I won't let her die. I swear on my sword."

  


He smiled then went to the window and jumped out onto the cherry tree growing outside her window. He left to prepare for the time when he would come back for Kurama. What he didn't notice was that he had accidently dropped the ring off the end of his sword hilt in Kitty's floor. Kitty woke up about 4:00 that morning. She picked it up and remembered feeling a strange presence in her room after she had fallen asleep. She also remembered a voice speaking the words " It's okay Kitty. Your mother will be all right. I won't let her die. I swear on my sword." Kitty looked up at the moon shining through her window. She softly spoke the words " I know you will Hiei. I believe you." 

  


She put the ring on her dresser and got back in bed. She couldn't fall asleep though, so she got out her journal and started writing. The entry kind of looked like this:

  


_NOVEMBER 12, 19– _

  


_Dear Journal,_

  


_ These past two days have been crazy. I was kidnaped by this demon named Hiei. He's really cute. I think that I love him. He is only about 3 inches taller than I am. All the guys I've ever known have been at least a foot or two taller. Real cool. Mom has fallen ill with cancer. I don't believe it, I keep hoping that I will wake up to Kurama telling me to get my lazy carcass out of bed or I'm gonna be late for school. It's like I never woke up yesterday. Weird huh? Anyway Kurama has to go and help Hiei steal the three items in King Yema's vault in Spirit World. The items are The Orb of Baast, The Forlorn Hope, and The Shadow Sword. I think that Hiei wants the Shadow Sword for himself. Because Kurama wants the Forlorn Hope to help save Mom. This other guy called Gouki wants the Orb of Baast for God knows what. My life has been turned topsy turvy in less than two days. Hiei came into my room tonight. He told me not to worry about Mom, because he wouldn't let her die. He dropped the ring off the end of his sword hilt. I'll have to give it back to him when I see him again. Not in front of Kurama. I don't know what he'd do if he found out that Hiei had been in my room. Kurama's overprotective of me when it comes to guys, especially about guys that have just kidnaped me! LOL. Anyway I just thought I'd let you in on the things that have been going on the past couple days. I'll write more later. :p_

_ Ciao,_

  


_ Kitty Kat_

  


Kitty closed her journal and looked at her clock it read 4:49 a.m. "Hiei is going to arrive in a minute. I'm gonna go downstairs and wait for him with Kurama" Kitty said to herself. 

  


She walked downstairs where Kurama was already dressed and waiting. Kurama was surprised to see her up. " Hey Kitty what are you doing up? I would've thought that you'd be in bed asleep." Kurama said whispering.

  


" I slept for a bit but I woke up and couldn't get back to sleep so I decided to come down here and wait with you. Kurama do you think that I could go? I wanna help." Kitty said whispering too.

  


" Kitty I'm not sure but I'll ask Hiei to wait if you want to go and get dressed. I'll let you go. Just go and please hurry." Kurama replied a bit stunned that Kitty wanted to help.

  


"Okay. I won't be long." Kitty whispered back as she ran up the stairs.

  


Kitty came down not even five minutes later dressed in her usual black leather skirt and black belly tank top. She had on her mid-calf boots with two huge silver hoops in her ears with little tiger charms hanging from them. Her silver dagger charm hung from her neck. As she came down the stairs, she heard Hiei and Kurama talking about what they would do when they reached Spirit World. An unfamiliar deep voice was also talking. They looked up as she came down the stairs. 

  


" We will be leaving now. I'll explain everything that's going to happen on the way there." Hiei said.

  


Kitty just shook her head nervously. "That big guy must be Gouki." Kitty thought to herself, " He's really scary looking." 

  


A shiver ran down her back as she followed Kurama and Hiei out the door. They were on their way to go to Spirit World.

  


TO BE CONTINUED

______________________________________________________________________________

  


Preview: Okay. Kitty has decided to join the group as they head toward Spirit World. What Kitty doesn't know is that Gouki has a little surprise for them all when they get to Spirit World. What could it be? And are Hiei and Kitty in love? Alaira and Kurama also seem to have feelings for each other. To find out more about this juicy tale read the next chapter of:

  


YU YU HAKUSHO REVISED


	5. Chapter 5

Repreview: Okay . . . Kitty, Hiei, Kurama, and the freak Gouki are headed to Spirit World. Gouki seems to have a few tricks up his sleeve. What tragedy will this lead to? Read on to find out!!

______________________________________________________________________________

  


" Hey Hiei, are you sure this is the way to Spirit World?" Kitty asked trying to keep up with the swift pace of the fire apparition.

  


" Yes . . . This is the back way into Spirit World." Hiei said, " We couldn't just go through the front gate announcing that we're there to steal King Yema's sacred items."

  


"Oh . . . ok . . . just wondering . . . " Kitty trailed off as she fell behind Hiei beside Kurama.

  


About an hour later they arrived at the same warehouse that Hiei had held Kitty prisoner.

Kitty hesitated to go in but Gouki pushed her in and shut the door behind them. It was dark in the room until Hiei lifted up a trapdoor in the floor. There was a strange blue light coming from the hole. Hiei looked up at them and said, " Ok . . . this is the way into Spirit World . . . or at least the part of Spirit World we want to get to. We'll jump one at a time. Kurama will go first, then Gouki, then Kitty. I will go last so I can make sure that everyone gets through safely."

  


Everyone just nodded their heads. Kurama looked into the hole, held his breath, and jumped in. Gouki waited about 15 seconds then just jumped in. Kitty waited about 10 seconds and turned to Hiei and said " Hiei are you sure that this is safe?"

  


" Yes Kitty. I'm sure. I use this passageway all the time." Hiei said. " Besides I wouldn't put you in a situation that you could get hurt in."

  


" Okay . . . I guess . . . yea . . . I believe you . . . here goes!" Kitty gulped, held her breath, then jumped into the sparkling blue light.

  


"My turn . . . " Hiei said as he got ready to jump. He looked around, then jumped.

  


The passage was riddled with twists and turns as Hiei slide down. He thought that he could hear the others talking at the end of the passage. It sounded like Kitty was really worried that he might not make it, and Kurama was reassuring her. Hiei smiled and shook his head. He landed on his feet at the end of the passage where the others were waiting.

  


*We now head to where Alaira is (wherever that may be)*

  


" Hmm . . . seems that they got through ok. It's a good thing that I followed them. They need somebody here to watch out for . . . whatever this sparkling door thing is." Alaira said to herself as she sat down on a wooden crate to wait for the others to come back.

  


* We leave her to go back to Spirit World where the others are*

  


" Ok . . . now that we're all here what does we do?" Kitty said.

  
  


" You don't know much does your pussycat?" Gouki said laughing, " You've got the looks, but your brains wouldn't fit in an eggcup."

  


Kitty glared at Gouki and said underneath her breath, " You bastard. I'm smarter than you, you faggot."

  


" Kitty, that wasn't nice." Kurama said. He turned to Gouki and said, " Okay . . . listen here whatever you are . . . don't talk to my sister like that, she hasn't done anything to you."

  


Hiei was just watching Kitty and Gouki bicker. Kitty was about to attack Gouki when Hiei intervenes. Kitty stopped short of her attack and stepped down. She gave Gouki an evil look and turned to Hiei. He started giving out directions. " Ok . . . Kurama the Forlorn Hope is located at the end of this hallway. There will be two ogres standing guard. They aren't much up on fighting so just destroy them. Gouki, the Orb of Baast is located there too. Kitty, you'll help me get the Shadow Sword. It has a lot more dangers surrounding it than either of the other items. Will you help?"

  


" Yea . . . where do we go?" Kitty asked.

  


" We go down the opposite passage to the left of this one. There are a couple of traps to keep people away, but I've found ways to get around them. I needed someone of ice power to get through them though." Hiei explained.

  


" All right, now when do we meet back?" Kitty asked again.

  


" Umm . . . I'd have to say if we can't get the items in less than 45 minutes we suck on fighting very badly. Meet back here in 46 minutes." Hiei said again.

  


"Ok." Kurama said thoughtfully.

  


" I understand." Gouki said.

  


" Let's go." Hiei said as he ran off, Kitty following. Gouki and Kurama just looked at each other and took off in the other direction.

  


Kurama and Gouki reached the two green ogre guards a little way down the hallway. " We should try to sneak past them to see if they notice we'll destroy them when we come back." Kurama whispered to Gouki.

  


" Right." Gouki said back in the same low whisper.

  


They both kind of melted into the shadows and walked right past the sleeping guards.

Kurama used his Rose Whip to break the lock on the huge vault door. The lock broke right off under the sharpness of the Rose Whip's thorns. " Almost too easy." Kurama said to himself.

  
  


*We now head to where Kitty and Hiei are*

  


" Hiei are you sure this is the right way? I mean we haven't ran into anything yet." Kitty said at a whisper in case someone was nearby.

  


" I'm sure. The first trap should be just around this corner. Kitty can you harness your ice demon power in human form?" Hiei said.

  


" You know I don't know. I'll try if you want." Kitty said stopping.

  


" Yes . . . I wouldn't like to go into this blind." Hiei said solemnly.

  


"Ok . . . here goes." Kitty said as she tried to shoot an ice blast out of her palm, it didn't work. " I'm probably just a bit rusty since I haven't had reason to use the Ice Blast in a while. I'll try it in my demon form."

  


Kitty's power started rising. Her body was beginning to be covered in tannish-gold fur. Her ears traveled up the side of her head and grew pointy with black tips. Her eyes became a bright green. Her tail grew a bit longer than usual and grew a black tip. Her demon form was complete in a few seconds. " Ok . . . now let me try this . . . " Kitty said. 

  


She tried firing another Ice Blast and this time a huge amount of ice came out of her hand and froze the wall beside them. "Well . . . umm . . . I guess it works now." Kitty said returning to her human form, " now let me try it in human form." 

  


She tried again and even in human form a huge amount of ice came blasting out of her hand and froze the other wall. " Yep . . . it works . . . just needed a bit of exercise." Kitty said laughing. 

  


Hiei just looked at her surprised. He had never seen an ice demon use an Ice Blast before. "It's beautiful." he thought to himself. " Just as beautiful as the person who created it." 

  


" Hiei are you ok? Should we go or not?" Kitty asked.

  


" Umm . . . yea sorry . . . Kitty have you ever been kissed?" Hiei asked totally out of the blue.

  


Kitty was taken back but she answered, " Umm . . . no why?"

  


" Nothing." Hiei said stepping closer to Kitty.

  


" Uh huh . . . what are you trying to pull Hiei?" Kitty said also taking a step toward Hiei. 

  


" Wouldn't you like to know . . . " Hiei said grinning. They were standing face to face. Except Hiei's face was a little bit taller than Kitty.

  


They took one look at each other and then they kissed. Kitty's arms were around Hiei's neck and Hiei's arms were around Kitty's waist. They just stood in the middle of the deserted hallway and kissed, oblivious to everything around them.

  


TO BE CONTINUED

______________________________________________________________________________

  


Preview: I guess today's chapter answered my question on whether Hiei and Kitty are in love. But what about Alaira and Kurama? Will sparks fly between them? This is turning out to be a dumb love story. Will Gouki do something to disrupt the magical bond between Kitty and Hiei? Or will Gouki be the one to pay? To find out read the next episode of:

  


YU YU HAKUSHO REVISED


	6. Chapter 6

Repreveiw: OK. Hiei kind of surprised us with a kiss to Kitty. Will Gouki break their special magical bond? Kurama and Gouki still have to get back past the guards. Will they get caught? 

Read on . . . no flames please!

______________________________________________________________________________

  


Kitty and Hiei are still kissing. They stop and then look at each other then look down at the ground.

  


" Hiei, I think that we better go. We've only got 30 minutes until we have to meet Kurama and Gouki." Kitty said still looking down.

  


" Yeah, we should." Hiei replied, looking at Kitty.

  


They took off running down the hall. What they didn't notice was a young boy in green following them. *the boy's name is Yusuke Urameshi. A punk. He's dead because he saved a little kid's life. He is getting a chance to return back to life*

  


" What are those two doing?" Yusuke said to himself as he flew after them. " I was tired of that toddler running his damn mouth, so I came here and what do I find? Two people kissing in the middle of a hallway. Uhhg . . . "

  


Kitty and Hiei come up on the first trap. " Ok. Kitty you need to blast each of the holes on the walls full of ice. That will hold for a little while, it won't be permanent though."

  


Kitty just looked at Hiei and nodded her head. "Yea, ok." 

  


She aimed her hand at the wall and a stream of ice came out of her hand. She moved it up and down the wall and then at the other wall. It took a little time, but the walls were covered in ice.

  


" Hiei will that hold?" Kitty asked.

  


" Yes, that should hold. Let's go." Hiei replied hurriedly.

  


They took off running, least the ice gives and the razor sharp swords fly out. They reached the other side of the hall a bit out of breath.

  


" Hiei do I have to use my ice powers for the second trap?" Kitty asked out of breath.

  


" No, the next will only require you not to melt." Hiei said.

  


" Melt? I don't like the sound of that." Kitty replied nervously.

  


" That just means, be careful." Hiei said, " I wouldn't want anything to happen to you."

  


" Yea, next time just say that. Don't worry me with the word 'melt'." Kitty replied again.

  


" I won't let you melt. The next trap is a room of fire. Fireballs are coming up out of the floor and falling out of the ceiling. I'll carry you across." Hiei said starting to run again.

  


" Yea, umm . . . thanks." Kitty said running behind Hiei.

  


Yusuke is hiding around the corner next to them. He listens in on their conversation and is silently gagging. " God!! That is the sappiest thing that I've ever heard! Lovebirds!" Yusuke said to himself.

  


" Wait I think I heard something Hiei." Kitty said turning around swiftly.

  


Yusuke catches his breath and stands really still hoping that she won't come around the corner.

Kitty looks around then follows Hiei through the door to the next room. She stops short and gasps. The room is covered in fire. Fireballs randomly pop out of the floor and ceiling. Hiei is just standing at the doorway next to Kitty. " Kitty, it's time to go across the room. Here I'll carry you." Hiei said as he picked Kitty up in his arms. 

  


She grabbed hold around his neck and buried her face in his cloak. She didn't look up as Hiei jumped across on the stones that were spread out across the room strategically. " Kitty, are you ok?" Hiei asked with concern when they reached the other side. 

  


Kitty raised her head and nodded a feeble yes. " Yea, I'll be ok. I just don't like being in a room surrounded by fire. It was too hot." Kitty said. 

  


Hiei carried Kitty until they were clear of the fireballs flying out of the room. He then sat her down. She looked up at Hiei and said quietly, " Thanks Hiei."

  


"Uhh . . . don't mention it." Hiei said back, looking at Kitty as she walked onward down the hallway.

  


" Well, come on then I don't have time to wait all day! We only have about 20 minutes until we have to be back at the portal thing." Kitty said laughing.

  


Hiei just shook his head and took off running down the hall with Kitty.

  


* Now we go to Gouki and Kurama to see what they're doing*

  
  


" We have our items. Now we just have to get back past those guards." Gouki said.

  


" That will be easy. The hard part will be trying to keep the guards from calling for reinforcements." Kurama said thoughtfully.

  


" Well, aren't we smart? What do you think we should do smarty?" Gouki said sarcastically. 

  
  


" Well maybe if you'd shut your mouth I could think of something." Kurama said a bit agitated. 

  


"I really don't like that guy. He gives me a weird feeling." Kurama said to himself as he walked back down the deserted hallway with Gouki.

  


They came up on the sleeping guards rather quickly. Gouki did not hesitate to attack the one nearest him. The other one woke up and started yelling Kurama hurriedly snapped his Rose Whip and sliced the ogre up. " Hurry Gouki. I think that the other ogres in the building might have heard his cries." Kurama said urgently, to himself he whispered, " I can only hope that Kitty and Hiei make it out ok."

  


They run towards the portal as fast as they can. Kurama hoping that the other ogres didn't hear the guard's cries.

  


*We now head back to Hiei and Kitty who are trying to get the Shadow Sword*

  


" Hiei I think that I see something up ahead. Could it be where the Shadow Sword is?" Kitty asked.

  


" It probably is." Hiei replied. " But it might also be the station of the ogre guards."

  


" What!?" Kitty yelped. " You mean to tell me that there are ogres guarding this sword too?"

  


"Yes. Did I forget to tell you?" Hiei said.

  


" Umm . . . let me put this in a nice way . . . YES YOU FORGOT TO TELL ME!!" Kitty silently yelled.

  


Hiei gets the infamous anime sweat drop and then looks down at the ground. " Uhh . . . sorry. I thought that it would worry you too much." he says quietly while still looking down at the floor.

  


" That's ok. I was just surprised and my temper took off." Kitty said quietly too. She walked up to Hiei and kissed him on the cheek lightly.

  


Hiei looked taken back. Then he just smiled and kissed her back. They both then crept towards the ogre guard station and slipped past the ogres eating doughnuts and laughing about whatever. They reached the cage in which the Shadow Sword was held. 

  


" Kitty, the energy which the cage is made of is heat sensitive. I'm a fire apparition, so it can feel my body heat. I need you to reach your hand inside the cage and carefully remove the Shadow Sword. Just don't get nervous and it won't sense you." Hiei whispered in Kitty's ear.

  
  


" Yea, okay. I'll try." Kitty said with a nervous gulp.

  


" It'll be okay. Just don't get nervous." Hiei said trying to calm down her nerves.

  


Kitty reached her hand into the cage and quickly pulled the Shadow Sword from its display position. She was careful not to let the sword touch the bars of the cage as she drew it out. She finally got it out of the cage then dropped it. Hiei hurried and picked it up. Then he grabbed Kitty up and ran out the door.

  


" What's this about Hiei?" Kitty asked as Hiei ran with her in his arms.

  


" I heard the ogres coming. They'll reach the spot where the Shadow Sword was in a few minutes. I didn't want to be there when they figured out that the sword was missing." Hiei explained as they came up on the room of fire. 

  


Kitty buried her face in Hiei's cloak again and grabbed hold around his neck. He jumped across the stones again. They reached the other side but he didn't stop running. He kept on running until they reached the first trap they encountered. Kitty's ice was still holding so he ran right on past them. He could hear Kurama and Gouki talking in the distance. He heard another sound too. The sound of guns and swords firing and slicing. "Oh . . . God!" He thought as he slowed down. " They've gotten their selves in a fight with those damn guard ogres."

  


" Kitty I'm gonna have to put you down. Do you think that you'll be ok?" Hiei asked Kitty quietly as he set he down.

  


" Yea. I'll be fine. What is this about? Why did you stop here?" Kitty asked perplexed. 

  


" Listen, I want you to promise me that you'll stay out of this fight. I- . . . I mean Kurama doesn't need for you to get killed." Hiei said.

  


" Yea . . . right. Hiei what do you mean by fight?" Kitty asked in the same perplexed voice.

  


" Kitty, Kurama and Gouki are involved in a battle with an army of guard ogres on up ahead. I want you to head for the portal and keep it open for us." Hiei said looking into Kitty's worried eyes.

  


" Are you sure you'll be okay? I mean . . . I don't want you hurt either." Kitty said breaking eye contact with Hiei.

  


" I'll be okay. You just keep yourself out of trouble and don't get killed." Hiei said putting his hands on Kitty's shoulders.

  


Kitty just looked up at Hiei. She had tears in her eyes and she hugged Hiei and buried her face in his cloak.

  
  


"Just you don't get hurt. You're the one fighting. I don't want you to die. I love you Hiei!" Kitty said her voice choked with sobs.

  


Hiei just put his arms around her and whispered into her ear, " Kitty, I'll be fine. Just do what I told you. And I love you too." 

  


Kitty looked up at him and kissed him on the lips. She ran off towards the portal and Hiei just stood in the middle of the hallway looking after her.

  


He then unsheathed his sword and ran off to where Kurama and Gouki are fighting.

  


TO BE CONTINUED

______________________________________________________________________________

  


Preview: Kitty has gone to hold the portal open for the others. Kurama, Gouki, and Hiei have to fight their way through an army of ogres. What will happen? To find out read the next chapter of:

  


YU YU HAKUSHO REVISED


	7. Chapter 7

Repreview: Ok. Hiei has gone to help Kurama and Gouki fight the guard ogres. He and Kitty have confessed true love for each other. Will that bond be broken? That question and many of my other stupid ones will be answered in this next chapter of:

  


YU YU HAKUSHO REVISED

______________________________________________________________________________

  


*Editor's Note- you probably read the last chap and said " God this thing is gettin soooo SAPPY!! This fic reflects my feelings on the days that I write them. I was feeling romantic yesterday so I wrote sappy. I'm feeling a bit sappy and mad today. So look for both feelings in this chap! :p *

______________________________________________________________________________

  


"Ok. Now how did Hiei open this thing?" Kitty said to herself as she reached where the portal was located. She could hear Hiei, Kurama, and Gouki fighting. 

  


" I think that he stood like this....and pressed this stone on the wall . . . next he mumbled the words 'Open, Open We need a passage home'" Kitty was whispering to herself. The portal opened and revealed the sparkling blue light tunnel.

  


" Hi whatcha doing?" a voice said from behind Kitty. She jumped up and turned around. Her hair was standing on end as she swiped out her extended claws behind her.

  


She grazed Yusuke who was floating behind her. " What the hell are you doing here, bastard?" she said as she retracted her razor sharp claws.

  


" Oww . . . you bitch! That hurt! You better watch out where you throw those claws around! I was just wondering what you were doing." Yusuke said nursing a scratch wound on his left hand.

  


" Don't sneak up behind me like that or you're gonna get cut into shreds." Kitty said, her eyes glaring at Yusuke.

  


" My name is Yusuke. I'm dead. How are you?" Yusuke said sarcastically.

  


" Shut up! I have no time for you!" Kitty spit the words out. Her ears twitched. She could hear Hiei and the others returning. " Listen punk. I've got to go. Go away and find Koenma or something. I have no time for your damn games!"

  


" Touchy! Well I'll go then." Yusuke said turning up his nose.

  


" You do that!" Kitty said turning to the open portal, trying to keep it from closing.

  


" Kitty! Are you here?! Is the portal open?" Hiei's voice yelled from around the corner.

  
  
  


" Yea. It's open. Come on and hurry!" Kitty yelled as he, Kurama, and Gouki rounded the corner.

  


" Thanks for keeping it open Kitty. Do you think that you could be that last one through and make sure that it gets closed?" Gouki said.

  


" I guess I could. Ok, I will." Kitty said wary of the glint in Gouki's eye.

  


" Great!" Gouki said underneath his breath.

  


Kurama jumped into the portal first. This time they didn't hesitate. Hiei went immediately next and Gouki jumped in and just as Kitty was going to go in he slammed the portal entrance doors in her face.

  


" What? What happened?" Kitty said as she banged on the portal door. " Let me through. Come on you stupid thing! Let me through!" 

  


" Well, well. I guess we'll catch one of the culprits who stole the items." An ogre guard said as he picked her up by the scruff of her neck.

  


" Put me down bastard! I hate damn faggots like you! Get your damn fricking hands off me!! I mean it! I'll tell my daddy!" Kitty howled as she was dragged to the front desk of Spirit World.

  


* Meanwhile back in the mortal world*

  


" Where's Kitty? She should be through by now!" Hiei said worried.

  


" I don't think she'll be coming through." Gouki said matter-of-factly.

  


" What makes you think that?" Kurama said as Alaira fussed over his wounds.

  


" The doors of the portal closed before she could get through. The ogre guards have probably gotten her by now." Gouki said laughing.

  


" What do you mean . . . that the doors closed before she could get through? She was the one holding the doors! What have you done Gouki?!" Hiei yelled picking up Gouki by his shirt.

  


" I didn't do anything. The doors shut on her. I didn't do nothing." Gouki said.

  


" Whatever. I don't believe you but, there's nothing I can do about it. Kitty's left in Spirit World. At the mercy of those damn ogres!" Hiei said turning his head away from the group so they couldn't see his tears.

  
  
  


" Hiei are you okay?" Alaira asked putting a hand on Hiei's shoulder.

  


" I'm fine." Hiei said as he pulled away from her touch.

  


" Right. Maybe you could come home with me and Kurama. It might help you sort your feelings out." Alaira said.

  


" Fine . . . I'll accept your offer." Hiei said back.

  


" Good . . . we're leaving now. Let's go." Kurama said as he got up wincing at the wound he received on his leg by an ogre gun.

  


Gouki just turned around and walked out of the shed's door. He walked down the street toward the back alleys. Hiei followed Kurama and Alaira back to Kurama's house. They reached the front door. Kurama picked the key out of the flower pot next to the door. He put it in the lock and opened the door. The smell of cherry blossoms blew out on them as they entered.

  


" It seems so empty without Kitty." Kurama said looking around.

  


" Yea. I'm so used to her bounding down the stairs every time the door opens. Hoping that Mr. Right will walk through the door." Alaira half laughed.

  


Hiei just walked up the stairs like he knew where he was going. He walked into Kitty's room and sat down on her bed. He noticed a small book on her pillow and picked it up. He opened it. The front page was decorated in little doodles of roses, hearts, monkeys, puppies, kittens, and little devils. He turned to the first page with writing on it. It was dated November 1, 19–. He flipped through the rest of the diary until her reached the page that was labeled today's date. He started reading. He read that she knew that he had stopped by her room last night, that she found the ring off the end of his sword hilt, and that she loved him. He read the words " I think that I love him . . . " over and over. "So she really did love me? I just thought she was saying that. I can't believe that I would have been so dense as to let her go last through the portal. She's the only person I've ever cared about besides my sister, Yukina. Dammit!" 

  


He started crying. (Very un-Hiei-like) He just put his head on her pillow and just cried.

  


Kurama and Alaira heard Hiei's sobs and just left him alone.

  


" You know Kurama. I think that he loved Kitty. I mean listen to him. I never took him for a guy to spill out over a girl. But here he is crying his guts out over your little sister." Alaira said quietly. 

  


" I noticed that. I could tell that something was going on between him and Kitty. But I didn't know what. It's rather pathetic if you ask me." Kurama said trying to keep from crying himself.

  
  


" Kurama would you do that for me if I was lost. I mean cry. Like Hiei?" Alaira asked scooting over nearer to Kurama.

  


" I probably would. I love you Alaira." Kurama said wincing as he tried to move his left arm.

  


" Thanks Kurama. That's really nice. I love you too." Alaira said as she leaned over and kissed Kurama. She put her hands behind his head and he put his right hand around her waist. They were kissing when Hiei came down from the stairs. He remembered the kiss he and Kitty had shared in that deserted hallway. He walked quietly back up to Kitty's room. He looked on her dresser and found the ring from his sword hilt. He picked it up, examined it, then sat it back down. He then took off his sword and leaned it against the vanity chair. He then laid down on Kitty's bed and fell asleep. He slept without waking up until about 8:00 that afternoon.

  


" I've overslept." Hiei said to himself. " I meant to be gone by 4:00 this afternoon."

  


" Hiei, you can stay the night if you want. I'm sure Kitty won't mind you staying in her room until you feel like leaving." Kurama said as he walked in the door.

  


" Kurama, I have something to ask you . . . " Hiei said as he sat up in Kitty's bed.

  


" What's bothering you Hiei?" Kurama said as he sat down on the black beanbag chair in the middle of the floor.

  


" Kurama do you love Alaira?" Hiei asked quietly.

  


" Yes . . . actually I do. Why? Do you love Kitty? I heard you crying earlier today. I about did, but stopped myself." Kurama said looking at Hiei.

  


" I'm not going to tell you if I love Kitty or not but, I want you to know . . . I've never felt this way about anyone the way I feel about your sister." Hiei said looking down at the floor.

  


" Yes . . . Kitty does send a bolt of some feeling down your back doesn't she? That's the way she's always been. She's my half-sister you know. She can take care of herself. She's the Daughter of the Damned. It's not a title that she actually wants. Anyway . . . I'll leave you alone now. Alaira is cooking dinner. You can come down and eat in about 15 minutes if you want. We're having ramen noodles with miso. And a side of brown rice. Bring your appetite Alaira's actually a good cook." Kurama said laughing.

  


" Yea. I'll be down after I clear my head." Hiei said as he laid back down and stared at the ceiling.

  


TO BE CONTINUED

  
  
  


Preview: Kitty has been captured by the ogre guards of Spirit World. Hiei seems a bit upset. What will happen to Kitty? And will Hiei ever get over her? To find out read the next chapter of:

  


YU YU HAKUSHO REVISED


	8. Chapter 8

Repreview: Kitty has been captured by the guards of Spirit World. What will happen to her? Will she make it home? Will Hiei stop crying over her? And what does Yusuke have to do with Koenma? To find out read on!

______________________________________________________________________________

  


*Editor's Note- Ok. The last two chaps were sappy. Not my fault. It's the mood I wuz in! :p I can't promise not to write any more sappy ones! It all depends on my friends' ideas and my mood. K? Don't blow a fuse out on me!

______________________________________________________________________________

  
  


" Where are you taking me?" Kitty asked while being dragged through a hallway.

  


" We're taking you to see Koenma. He'll sentence you to whatever he likes!" the lead ogre laughed.

  


Kitty fell silent. She started thinking about Hiei, Kurama, and Alaira. " I wonder what they're doing?" Kitty thought, " Are they missing me? I doubt it. They're probably glad to be rid of me. But, I really miss Hiei. Look at me . . . here I am . . . Daughter of the Damned . . . being dragged behind a troop of guard ogres . . . and thinking about whether a fire apparition misses her or not. What's happening to me?"

  


Kitty then noticed that the lead ogre had left the group and entered a tall majestic door. She heard a voice from the other side of the door start yelling something. She was then forced to stand up by the ogre holding her chains. " Get up, tabby. Koenma wants to see you." the ogre said snarling.

  


Kitty just looked at the ogre with murder in her eyes. " No one calls me tabby. I'm the daughter of Lucifer, Lord of the Damned. You'll never get away with this!" Kitty said as she was pushed through the doorway. 

  


She saw a desk with a ton of papers on it at one side of the room. A tv screen hung on the opposite wall. " So . . . this is one of the culprits who stole the items?" said a high voice from behind a stack of paper. " Doesn't look like much, just a girl."

  


" Show yourself. I have no time for games. You wait until I reach my brother! He'll come to rescue me along with my best friends!" Kitty said as she took a step towards the desk.

  


" Well aren't we in a bad mood. I guess I would be too . . . being taken hostage by those ogre guards." the voice said again. Then all of a sudden a small toddler popped out from behind the paper stack. The toddler had on a blue outfit. He had a pacifier in his mouth and the letters "JR" on the front of his yellow and blue hat. Kitty looked startled as the toddler stood up and said " Hello. My name is Koenma. I'm the Ruler of Spirit World in my dad's absence."

  


" My name is of no business of yours. I'll tell you that right now." Kitty said looking at Koenma again.

  


" Ogres . . . you are dismissed. I want to talk to this girl in private." Koenma ordered.

  


" But . . . sir . . . this is a dangerous prisoner. She is unpredictable. She might attack you!" the lead ogre said surprised.

  


" I said leave her here and you leave. Are my orders clear?" Koenma said looking at the ogre guard.

  


" Yes sir. I understand." the lead ogre saluted and then hurried out the door.

  


" Now . . . who are you, young lady? Are you a demon or human?" Koenma asked while sitting back down in his chair.

  


" I'm a demon. Ice apparition. I am the daughter of Lucifer. Sister to Yoko. Friend to few." Kitty said looking Koenma in the eyes.

  


" My . . . I've heard your name before, Daughter of the Damned isn't it? Also known as Kitana Sesshome Koragame or Kitty. Am I right?" Koenma said looking up from his book.

  


" If it is, so what?" Kitty said snarling.

  


" You're too touchy. Tell me who pressured you into stealing the items? Hmm . . . or let me guess . . . it was your brother or maybe that friend you keep talking about." Koenma said, hoping that Kitty would give in and tell him.

  


" I said I'll never tell you. I stand by that." Kitty said.

  


" We'll just have to take drastic measures to make you talk." Koenma said with a half smile.

  


Kitty didn't like the smile on his face. She also didn't like the way he had said ' drastic measures'.

  


" Drastic measures? What does that mean? Are you going to punish me by shaking rattles in my face?" Kitty said laughing.

  


Koenma thought to himself " Man . . . this girl is a tough nut to crack. I hate to do this but I have to . . . there's nothing but the Mid-Evil torture devices left to use on her."

  


" Ogre come back in here to receive the girl's sentence." Koenma yelled at the ogres standing outside the door.

  


The ogre ran in and saluted to Koenma and asked. " What must be done with the prisoner sir?" 

  


" She is sentenced to the Torture Treatment." Koenma ordered.

  


" I don't care how much you torture me. I'll never betray the ones that I love." Kitty said tears forming in her eyes. " Hiei, I hope you're proud of me." Kitty thought to herself, " I'm doing this to protect you! Did you hear me Hiei?! I'm doing this for you!"

  


*Back in the mortal world*

  


Hiei is still laying on Kitty's bed clearing his head. He then bolted upright. Kitty's words flashed through his head. " Huh? What was that?" he thought to himself. He then heard the words again, 'I'm doing this for you!' 

  


" I would swear that Kitty's actually talking to me. But how?" Hiei said. He then concentrated his thought to reaching Kitty. " Kitty, Kitty are you there? Can you hear me?"

  


He then heard these words, " Yes, I'm here. But where are you Hiei? I can't see you."

  


" I know I'm here at your house with Kurama and Alaira. Where are you?" 

  


" I'm in Spirit World. These ogres captured me when the gateway wouldn't open! I'm so scared. I've been sentenced to something called the Torture Treatment."

  


" Oh . . . God not that. That's the worst thing that you can be sentenced to. I wish I could be there. I'd get you out."

  


" I wouldn't want you to be here. You might just get caught. It's better that one of us got out than both of us caught."

  


" Kitty, I miss you."

  


" I miss you too Hiei. Where's Kurama?" 

" Kurama is in the kitchen with Alaira. Do you know what part of the Palace you're in?"

  


" I'm in a room with Koenma. It has a desk in a corner piled with papers and a tv screen on the opposite side."

  


" You're in the main room of the Palace. There's no way to get out of there. I hate that I'm not there. I could've gotten you out of this!" 

  


" It's ok. I think that the ogres suspect something because I haven't cussed them out in a long time. I'll try to talk to you later! Remember Hiei . . . I . . . I love you."

  


" Yea. I...umm . . . I love you too."

  


" Goodbye."

  


"Goodbye KitKat."

  


Hiei just sits on Kitty's bed wondering what just happened. He can't believe that Kitty was sentenced to the Torture Treatment. " She might not survive that. Rarely has a person been able to walk away from those torture devices. And she said that she wouldn't betray me. I can't imagine the torture she'll go through . . . and just to protect me!" " How could I have let this happen?!" Hiei yelled punching the pillow he was laying on. Alaira was coming up the stairs when Hiei had shouted. She came running into the room worried. " Hiei are you okay? Did something happen?"

  


" Alaira, do you believe in talking by means of thought?" Hiei asked.

  


" Uhh . . . what do you mean by that? Did you talk to Kitty by thought?" Alaira said curiously.

  


" Yes . . . I think I did. I'm not sure though. She said that she was in the Palace and she was caught by the ogre guards. She also said that she was sentenced to the Torture Treatment until she tells Koenma about us . . . but she said that she would never betray me." Hiei said looking at the floor.

  


" Hiei, I can believe that. Kitty has these kind of telepathic powers. She can talk to anyone she wants by means of thought. If you think you talked to her, you probably did." Alaira said.

  


" She told me that it was better that one of us was caught than both of us . . . if only I had been there . . . I could've stopped them from capturing her." Hiei said still looking at the floor.

  


" Hiei let's not talk about this again until we've eaten dinner. Come on down to the kitchen the food is getting cold. We can talk about this later." Alaira said getting up and walking out of the room and down the stairs.

  


" Right . . . you can put it off . . . but I can't . . . I don't know why but I love her and I'm not going to let her be submitted to torture because of me. I'm leaving . . . I'll probably be gone for a while but oh well . . . I never felt welcome here . . . " Hiei thought to himself as he picked up his sword, the Shadow Sword, and Kitty's diary. He put Kitty's diary in his cloak and put his sword back around his waist. " It's time to go." he said as he jumped out of the window.

  


TO BE CONTINUED

  
  
  


Preview: Hiei has gone to find Kitty. Will he succeed before she is put through the most horrible torture in the world? And will Kitty make it out alive? Find out next time on:

  


YU YU HAKUSHO REVISED


	9. Chapter 9

Repreveiw: Ok . . . Kitty has been sentenced to the Torture Treatment by the toddler ruler of Spirit World, Koenma. Hiei is searching for another way into Spirit World to save Kitty. Kurama and Alaria won't make appearances for a while . . . Read on to find out what happens.

______________________________________________________________________________

  


" Kitty . . . I know your out there . . . I'll find you and save you from the hell your probably feeling now. Just hold on a bit longer . . . " Hiei thought to himself as he walked down the street in the dark. " I'll find you, I'll search as long as it takes . . . don't doubt me."

  


" Hiei, Hiei are you there? It's me, Kitty." a voice called out in Hiei's head.

  


" Kitty I'm here what is the situation?" Hiei thought concentrating on his thought to reach Kitty.

  


" I'm being dragged through the hallway to the torture room. Or at least that's what Koenma says."

  


" Be brave Kit . . . I'm coming . . . I've just gotta find a way into Spirit World since my other way was destroyed."

  


" Hurry . . . please . . . I'm scared . . . I don't know what they're going to do to me . . . I don't even want to think about it either . . . "

  


" Don't worry . . . I'll be there . . . I'll keep searching even if it takes me forever."

  


" I know you will. I believe you Hiei. I'll try my best not to give in to the torturing. I'm really scared."

  


" I know . . . you've told me a lot of times that you're scared . . . just hang on . . . don't die on me."

  


" That's not helping . . . as long as fire isn't involved with this torture treatment I'll be fine."

  


" I hope no fire is involved either . . . I don't want you to melt."

  


" I told you not to mention the word 'melt' around me! I really don't like that word. You know that!"

  


"Sorry. I didn't mean anything by it . . . I just don't want them to do it to you."

  


" I know you don't . . . I don't wanna melt either . . . I've got to go . . . we've arrived . . . and Hiei if I don't make it out of this . . . I really love you . . . I'm not just saying it."

  


" I know . . . I love you too . . . and I'm not just saying that either . . . Goodbye and next time I see you, you will be alive . . . I know . . . I love you."

  


" Goodbye . . . Hiei."

  


" Goodbye KitKat."

  


When Hiei couldn't sense Kitty talking to him anymore, he thought deeply about what Kitty had said. She really loved him . . . that was something he had never heard from anyone. His mother had been forced to abandon him, a group of thieves picked him up and raised him, then they in turn too abandoned him. He had never felt love for someone or ever received it from anyone . . . now he felt love for a girl and she loved him and she was in another world being punished to God knows what just to protect him . . . he'd never understand the true meaning of the word 'love'.

  


" Why, Why Kitty? Why her . . . the only one that I've ever loved taken away like my sister. Why does this always happen to me?" Hiei said aloud as he walked down the darkened Tokyo street. A single tear slid down his cheek, he wiped it away and thought to himself " If only Kitty could see me crying now . . . she'd probably call me a baby and then kiss me . . . I wonder if she's crying about me right now?"

  


* We now go to Spirit World where Kitty is being held hostage*

  


" Stop Stop!! Don't . . . Please Stop!!" Kitty screamed as she was tied with chains to a pulley device that was almost pulling her in half.

  


" Will you tell us then who stole the items?" the torture Ogre said with an evil smile.

  


" I'll never tell you . . . you ugly freak!" Kitty spit in the ogre's face.

  


" Fine you'll have another dose of pain then." the ogre said with maniac laughter.

  


He then started turning the handle of the pulley and Kitty's face was overtaken with the look of true agony.

  


" AHHHHHH!!!!" Kitty screamed in a high-pitched voice. She had tears coming out of her eyes as the pulley pulled her body in two different directions.

  


"Be strong . . . that's what Hiei said. I'll never betray him . . . " Kitty thought to herself. She finished her sentence by screaming out the word "NEVER!!!!!"

  


She pulled her arms up in an angry rage and the chains broke into a million pieces. She stood up in front of the ogre enveloped in a blaze of blue energy. She raised her hand and shot a beam of ice at the ogre and completely froze the ogre through. She then kicks him and he shatters into a million pieces, just like the chain. Kitty then returned to her normal self. She looked around her then looked at her hands. She started screaming because of what she had done. " Hiei Hiei! Where are you?!! Help me!!" Kitty screamed out loud. She fell to the ground crying, her tears turned into the valuable jewels. Kitty looked at the jewels and smashed them into powder.

  


" Hiei....Hiei where are you.... I need you....Hiei...." Kitty thought to herself holding her face in her hands.

  


" Kitty, Kitty what happened? Why are you crying?" Hiei's voice came into Kitty's head.

  


" Hiei, I killed the ogre. He was torturing me with the chain and pulley thing and I just lost control of my powers. I froze the guy through. I don't know how or why. Hiei...I need you here....I'm lost....I really need you!" Kitty cried in her thoughts.

  


" Kitty, it's okay...you're gonna be fine...I'm here....it's gonna be okay. Just hold yourself together...I'm coming...you'll be fine....just hold on...I love you Kitty." Hiei's voice said again in her head.

  


" I don't know.... I just don't know.... Hiei please hurry....I don't know what to think...help me..." Kitty cried out again.

  


" Please don't cry Kitty...Please don't....don't cry." Hiei said again.

  


" I've gotta go.... the ogres are coming....please hurry...I love you...please come...I love you... I love you..." Kitty cried again.

  


The ogres rushed into the room and saw Kitty sitting on the floor and she was holding her head crying. The lead ogre ordered another ogre to go get Koenma. The lead ogre then looked from Kitty to the half of an icicle ogre pop then back to Kitty. " What have you done you little bitch!?" the ogre yelled picking Kitty up by the front of her shirt.

  


" Ogre! Put her down!" Koenma ordered as he ran in behind the messenger ogre.

  


" Sir, this little welp, killed Gayrath. She should pay for her actions with her life!" the lead ogre said throwing Kitty down on the floor. She was still crying for Hiei, but she didn't say his name.

  


" That's enough Ogre." Koenma said. " Let the girl tell her story."

  


" Speak Kitana. Tell your story. I'll listen." Koenma said.

  


" Right...umm...that ogre had me chained to t-the device that pulls your body in two different directions... I screamed for him to stop and he then asked if I was ready to tell on my friends....I said no and he then laughed like a maniac and pulled the chains so tight that I thought that my body was being ripped into two halves while I was still alive. I was in so much pain that I lost control of my ice powers and froze him...I don't remember much after that." Kitty said sobbing a bit.

  


" Sir, that wench is lying...she lies...I know it..." the lead ogre said growling at Kitty.

  


Kitty pulled back from the lead ogre's stare and drew her knees up under her chin and rocked back and forth crying.

  


" Look what you've done ogre... you've made the girl cry. I regret losing Gayrath, but there's nothing we can do about it now. The girl's emotions were so strong that they took over and her powers flew out of control. It can happen if your emotions are strong enough, as they were in this case. We can't help Gayrath now, but I can do something with the girl. Yangra bring Kitana with us now." Koenma said as he walked out of the door.

  


" Come on girl.... you're coming with me....come on!!" a blue ogre said pulling at Kitty's arm. She got up in a daze, she followed Yangra out the door and into Koenma's office.

  


" Yangra sit her down in the chair closest to me. There that's good now you stand over there in the corner with Botan. Thank you." Koenma ordered.

  


Botan just stared at the girl. " I know her from somewhere...I wonder where." Botan thought to herself.

  


" Kitana, do you understand the extreme of what you have just done? You have killed the torture ogre, Gayrath. Do you understand why I must punish you?" Koenma said standing on his desk.

  


Kitty just looked at him and nodded her head. She acted like she was in another world.

  


" What's she doing?" Koenma thought. " She doesn't seem to be listening to me."

  


" Kitana, please answer me with words next time I ask you a question. I'm asking this were the people with you who stole the items called Gouki, Hiei, and Kurama?

  


Kitty just looked at Koenma and didn't do anything.

  


" Were they Kitana? Hmm....were they with you?" Koenma asked again.

  


" I'll never say! I can't betray him....never...never will I betray him....I'll die first." Kitty said burying her face in her hands.

  


" So you admit? It was them who stole the items. You can't hide the truth forever." Koenma said sucking on his pacifier.

  


" I'll hide the truth as long as I can....I'll never betray them...you'll never get the answer out of me." Kitty said crying again.

  


" Botan go and tell Yusuke about this new mission. He has to find and fight the demons Gouki, Kurama, and Hiei. By the end of this week." Koenma ordered Botan.

  


" But why the end of this week Koenma?" Botan asked puzzled.

  


" My dad will be home. I was supposed to keep a close watch on the items. I didn't and now they're stolen. My dad will spank me and then ravage the city if he finds out that they're gone." Koenma said gulping.

  


" Hehehe...." Botan laughed nervously, " King Yama will be home by the end of this week? I better go and tell Yusuke now!"

  


" Wait Botan. The sentence of this girl is to be Yusuke's partner. She has to fight her friends but she is invisible to normal people. She can only be seen by us, Yusuke, and her little friends. But she has a tracer on her so she can't run away. Take her with you." Koenma said as Botan was getting ready to leave.

  


" Right...let's go Kitana." Botan said.

  


Kitty glared at Koenma as she got on the paddle behind Botan. " Ok..this ride is gonna be a bit bumpy...hold on!" Botan said as she flew out of the building.

  


" I can never get that eerie feeling off my spine after that girl glares at me...it's just the way she looks with murder in her eyes. She was trying to protect her friends...I dug up some info on her and what do I find? That she is the sister of the master thief Yoko. And the ogres found fingerprints on the walls and blood on the floor it matched Hiei's blood and Gouki's fingerprints. I knew it had to be them." Koenma said to himself as he watched Botan and Kitty disappear into the mortal world.

  


TO BE CONTINUED

______________________________________________________________________________

  
  


Preview: Kitty killed the torture ogre and now she's been sentenced to being Spirit Detective, Yusuke Urameshi's partner. She has to help him find her friends and family. Will she do it or betray herself? And what will Hiei do when he finds out? To find out read the next chapter of:

  


YU YU HAKUSHI REVISED 


	10. Chapter 10

Repreveiw: Koenma has sentenced Kitty to be Yusuke's partner. She is not to happy about it. She had killed the torture ogre, Gayrath. Hiei won't be to happy that Kitty has been forced to be Yusuke's partner. Read on to find out what happens!

______________________________________________________________________________

  


" Oh come on Kitana. Don't be so look so mad....at least you're getting to go back home." Botan said as she and Kitty flew above Tokyo.

  


" Only my mother can call me Kitana." Kitty answered looking down at the ground. She was searching for Hiei.

  


" Oh...sorry. What do you want me to call you?" Botan asked.

  


" Kitty will suffice." Kitty said still scouting the ground.

  


"Ok...Kitty it is then. Now Kitty why do you keep looking down at the ground like that?" Botan said looking back at Kitty.

  


" Nothing...." Kitty said looking up at Botan.

  


" Ok...we're here at Yusuke's house. I'll go in with you to tell him about the mission." Botan said landing in Yusuke's backyard.

  


" Botan...wait...is Yusuke ordered to kill Kurama and Hiei when he finds them?" Kitty asked walking behind Botan.

  


" Yes...why do you ask?" Botan said stopping and looking back at Kitty.

  


" Kurama's my brother...and I care a lot about Hiei...I don't want them to die." Kitty said as a single tear fell down her cheek. Another jewel formed from that tear. Kitty just picked the jewel up and put it in her pocket.

  


"This girl really is an ice demon. She has the jewel tears and everything..." Botan thought to herself as she knocked on Yusuke's door.

  


Yusuke answered the door and Botan came right on in followed by Kitty.

" Hey Botan....why did you bring this kid here?" Yusuke asked looking at Kitty.

  


" She has something to do with your next mission. Let me tell you something now...she can only be seen by us and her friends that you have to find." Botan said.

  


" Well that's weird....why and what's my new mission?" Yusuke asked with a weird expression on his face.

  


"Your new mission is to find the demons that stole the three darkness items. The Shadow Sword, the Orb of Baast, and the Forlorn Hope. The demon's names are Gouki, Kurama, and Hiei. Kitty is here to help you, she's your new partner. I'll still be your partner but Kitty is your fighting partner, kind of. You have to find the items by the end of this week though." Botan said pulling Kitty from out behind her.

  


" Let me say this Yusuke...I don't trust you and I know you don't trust me....I didn't come here by choice. I'd rather still be in that torture chamber than be here with you..." Kitty said crossing her arms.

  


" Well...that's what I thought I'd hear from you....truth is I don't really need a partner. You'll just get in the way...don't expect to get to fight." Yusuke said almost laughing.

  


" You idjit! Why would I want to fight my friends and family! You're denser than I thought!" Kitty said spitting in Yusuke's face.

  


" Well Well aren't we touchy...say you're that girl that I met at that sparkley thing in Spirit World. The one that scratched me and called me a bastard and said that I should mind my own business." Yusuke said surprised.

  


" Is that a problem to you?" Kitty said looking at Yusuke while she fingered the jewel in her pocket.

  


" Ok guys... I think that this conversation has gone far enough....Ok Yusuke...this watch locks onto a known demon's spirit energy. It tells how far away the demon is and which direction he/she is headed. It's very useful, especially in this type of situation where you don't know where the demon is." Botan said getting the infamous anime sweat drop at the heated conversation between Yusuke and Kitty.

  


" Right... I'll take it since I'm the leader in this thing." Yusuke said grabbing the watch. He put it on his wrist. 

  


" Uhh...ok...I've gotta go. Koenma is waiting for me. I'm due back at Spirit World! Bye!" Botan called out as she jumped on her paddle and flew into a portal to Spirit World.

  


" Why'd she leave me here with the stupidest person on Earth? And I'm supposed to listen to him? Why? I wonder where Hiei is and what is he doing?" Kitty thought to herself.

  


" Okay...I'm about as happy about this as you are. I don't want to be your partner either. So let's just get this mission over so we can leave each other alone." Yusuke said walking out the door. " Let's go walking down Main Street, I have a feeling that we'll find something there."

  


" I know you'll something there. And that something is Gouki. I'll help you find him but not Kurama or Hiei. Do you understand? Gouki is the reason that I was caught. Let me fight him and I'll let you fight my brother and boyfriend is that okay with you?" Kitty said following Yusuke out the door.

  


" That's fine...what did the guy do to you anyway?" Yusuke said still walking.

  


" Umm...never mind what he did. Aren't you going to tell your mother where you're going?" Kitty asked walking beside Yusuke.

  


" No she doesn't really care." Yusuke said turning his head to look at Kitty.

" Oh...that's a big difference from my mom. She always wanted to know where I was going. She's sick with cancer. I regret now not telling her where I was and not spending time with her like Kurama did." Kitty said her eyes getting misty.

  


" Are you going to cry? Don't cry....I don't like to see girls cry...especially ones that can fight and like calling me a bastard." Yusuke said smiling.

  


" Oh...shut up....I'm not going to cry....that'll just make a mess of my makeup." Kitty said half smiling back. "It's too bad that I can't use my telepathic powers in the mortal world...especially with this spell on me that traces everything I do." she thought to herself.

  


" You're funny you know that. I thought that you were gong to be a total bitch about this. Turns out you're just the opposite. Hey what is that?" Yusuke said pointing at a child that had just fallen to the ground. A white thing had come out of the child's mouth and was floating down the street.

  


" Oh my God!! That's that child's soul. The Orb of Baast sucks out the souls of children and traps them inside of itself. Follow the soul so we can find Gouki!" Kitty exclaimed as she started running after the little soul.

  


" Kitty wait up! Please I can't keep up with you!" Yusuke whispered loudly as Kitty disappeared around the corner. " Wait I know... I can fix this watch to track Kitty's spirit energy, that way I know where she's going! I'm such a genius."

  


Yusuke rounded the corner that Kitty had just went around. There were thugs hanging out in the alleyway. Yusuke ran past them and then a particularly big thug stepped out in front of him. " Hey kid...give me all your cash and valuables." The big ugly guy said. He stepped closer to Yusuke and then the other thugs formed a circle around him. They moved in too.

  


" Hey I don't have time for this! I've gotta find a girl." Yusuke said taking a fighting stance.

  


" Well now you have a date with us." The big guy said. Throwing a punch at Yusuke's head. Yusuke dodged it and puched the guy in the stomach and threw him across the alleyway. All the other thugs then jumped on him, but in the end Yusuke won out as he threw the last guy on the pile of beaten thugs. " Thanks to you Kitty's probably three miles down the road now."

Yusuke said while taking a look at his watch. " Wait this is weird. The dot that is Kitty is just standing still I don't like this."

  


He took off running in the direction that the dot was in on the watch. Yusuke then came up on Kitty in a grove of trees. It was dark and damp.

  


" Kitty what's this about? What are you doing?" Yusuke said walking up to Kitty.

  


" That...that...asshole Gouki is in those trees up ahead. I can feel his ugly presence. GOUKI COME OUT!! COME OUT NOW!!! I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!!" Kitty yelled shaking her fist at the trees.

  


"Well it looks as if you've found me little Kitty. Hiei was very upset when you didn't come out of the portal. I almost got beat up by him. It's a good thing your brother intervened or I wouldn't be here now." Gouki said stepping out of the shadows, laughing.

  


Kitty clenched her fists and then she was enveloped in the same blaze of blue light that was around her when she killed the ogre. " You know Gouki...I think I'll kill you in my demon form....it will be more fun that way." Kitty said as tannish-gold fur started growing all over body. Her ears climbed up the side of her head and became the ears of a jaguar. Her tail grew longer and got a black tip on it. Her eyes turned into two glowing gold orbs and her canine teeth grew to about an inch in length.

  


" How do you like me now, Gouki?" Kitty asked as she raised her hand powering up an Ice Canon. " You'll never survive this. I don't care how hard your skin is, it can still be frozen. Nothing can withstand the harshness of the poles. And I have that power. Goodbye Gouki." Kitty said as she unleashed her Ice Canon blast. Gouki tried to move, but it was to little to late. The Ice Canon hit him and froze him clear through like the torture ogre. Kitty walked up to Gouki and swung her arm out cutting Gouki into about a million different pieces.

  


Yusuke was just standing in the background watching this fight. His eyebrow was twitching. " H-...H-... How'd you do that?" Yusuke stuttered as Kitty returned back to her human form. She picked up the Orb of Baast and then muttered into it " Ok children go back home now."

  


Five little souls flew out of the orb and went back to their bodies. Kitty just watched them as they flew away. Then she turned to Yusuke. " What do you mean by how did I do that? It was easy. I'm an Ice Demon. Didn't Botan tell you?"

  


"No...actually she didn't...that was a surprise. I thought you were human." Yusuke said staring at Kitty.

  


" Stop staring. Now you know that I'm an Ice Demon. I hope you're happy that you found out while I was on your side." Kitty said walking off.

  


"God....that was weird...." Yusuke said as he followed Kitty back through the alleyway.

  


TO BE CONTINUED

______________________________________________________________________________

  


Preview: OK. Kitty has defeated Gouki. She has promised to let Yusuke fight Kurama and Hiei. Which will they meet? To find out read the next chapter of:

  


YU YU HAKUSHO REVISED


	11. Chapter 11

Repreview: Kitty has killed Gouki. She has also been assigned to be Yusuke Urameshi's partner. Will the two get along or will Yusuke lose his head? Kurama is up next in the fight. Read on to find out what happens.

______________________________________________________________________________

  


" Hey, Yusuke . . . " Kitty said as she sat on Yusuke's bed trying to wake him up. " Wake up sleepy, you have to go to school. Get up!! You're gonna be late!"

  


" School? I don't wanna go . . . go away, Mom!" Yusuke said in a sleepy voice then he turned over and fell asleep again.

  


" If that won't wake him up, maybe this will . . . " Kitty thought to herself as she froze Yusuke's feet and hands. " This will be comical." 

  


" Hey . . . why is it so cold in here?" Yusuke asked sleepily sitting up in bed. " Hey what the . . . AHHH!" Yusuke screamed as he looked at his hands and feet. 

  


" You wouldn't get up . . . you're gonna be late for school. Let's go . . . get dressed and we're leaving." Kitty said pulling him out of bed. " You're feet and hands will thaw out. Don't worry it's just a light coat of ice . . . not much."

  


" According to you maybe but its sooo cold! How can you live with your body temperature being this all the time?" Yusuke said rubbing his frozen hands together as they walked down the street.

  


"It's not cold to me . . . it's actually quite warm . . . " Kitty said as she started running towards Yusuke's school.

" Hey . . . wait up! Don't go that fast! I'm always late, everyone will think something's wrong if I show up on time." Yusuke said as he started running after her.

  


"Sorry . . . I'll run slower then." Kitty called back.

  


" That girl! Such a show off!" Yusuke thought to himself.

  


" Yusuke Urameshi . . . " a voice called out from a side alley.

  


" What? Who was that?" Yusuke said stopping.

  


" Come here . . . " the voice called out again.

  


" What do you want? I don't like it when bodiless voices call my name from dark allies." Yusuke said approaching the alley where the voice came from.

  


All of a sudden Kurama appeared in front of Yusuke. " Yusuke Urameshi, I am Kurama. One of the demons you seek." Kurama said looking at Yusuke.

  


" Kurama, give me the item and I won't have to fight you." Yusuke said stepping toward Kurama.

  


" Not now . . . meet me tonight at 10 o'clock on the roof of the hospital. Don't forget." Kurama said as he vanished again.

  


Yusuke just stood dumbfounded in the alleyway when Kitty came running up behind him and almost ran into him. " Hey Yusuke the tardy bell rang about 15 minutes ago. Let's go!" she said as she dragged him out of the alleyway by his ear all the way to school.

  


" Oww . . . let me go . . . everybody is looking at me like I'm an idiot! Come on let me go!" Yusuke whispered to Kitty as she dragged him through the doors of the school.

  


" Good, maybe they'll see the real you then. The stupid you." Kitty said still dragging him.

  


" Hey Urameshi. Wait up!" a voice said behind them.

  


Kitty stopped and let go of Yusuke's ear. She turned around and saw the ugliest guy walking up the hallway towards them. He had orangey-red hair and a big nose. He had a deep hoarse voice that was harsh to Kitty's sensitive ears. " Who's the ugly guy coming up the hallway towards us, Yusuke?" Kitty said holding her ears as the ugly guy yelled again.

  


" That's Kuwabara. He thinks he can beat me up and challenges me every day to a fight." Yusuke whispered back, massaging his hurt ear.

  


" Why are you talking to yourself, Urameshi? Scared out of your wits of me? Probably!" Kuwabara said laughing his annoying laugh.

  


"Oww . . . my damn ears are killing me! Why doesn't he give his freaking trap a rest? God . . . he has a big mouth!" Kitty said still holding her ears.

  


" Tell me about it!" Yusuke mumbled to her under his breath.

  


" Kuwabara, get outta my sight before I have the notion to pound your ass into the ground." Yusuke said shaking his fist in Kuwabara's face.

  


" Ok . . . Urameshi I'll leave you alone but I'll wait for you this afternoon outside the diner. Be there." Kuwabara said walking off.

  


" Yusuke, you finally came to school almost on time. Wow, this is a first." a brown haired girl said walking up behind Yusuke.

  


"Hey Kayko. I'm not gonna be here for long though. Goodbye." Yusuke said walking into his first class. Kitty close behind.

  


" Yusuke you're staying the whole day. I'm gonna make you. You know I can." Kitty said sitting on the desk next to Yusuke's. 

  


" God you're determined to make my life a living hell aren't you?" Yusuke whispered to her.

  


" That will be easy since my dad's the ruler of Hell. His name's Lucifer or the Lord of the Damned." Kitty said laughing at Yusuke's confused face. " Never mind . . . you wouldn't understand."

  


" Whatever . . . you're scaring me . . . big time." Yusuke said scooting his chair away from Kitty.

  


Kitty just stuck her tongue out at him and listened to the teacher's lecture on the correct way to write a Haiku. 

  


*At six o'clock school lets out. Yusuke comes out of the building followed by Kitty who is yelling at him for some reason*

  


" Yusuke, why didn't you tell me that you ran into Kurama?! You should've told me! He's my brother and I wanna see him! You are a total bastard! I hate you!" Kitty screamed as she slapped Yusuke across the face.

  


" Ok . . . sorry . . . I didn't think that he wanted you to know that he talked to me. I'm sorry . . . if Hiei talks to me . . . I'll tell you ok? Is that fine?" Yusuke said rubbing his head.

  


" Yea . . . that's okay. You have about four hours of homework any way. You have to do all of it . . . yes all of it . . . don't give me that look . . . you have to do your homework or I'm gonna hurt you badly." Kitty said as Yusuke gave her the ' I don't believe you just said that' look.

  


" I'm not going to do all my homework. I never do. The teachers will think something is up if I turn it in finished or even turn it in tomorrow." Yusuke said staring at Kitty.

  


" You're doing your homework. I'll help you on it. I've already done this stuff at my school. I'm the smartest kid at my school. Kurama and I go to different to schools and he's the smartest at his school." Kitty said as they walked up to Yusuke's room.

  


*3hrs and 40 minutes later Yusuke is about to fall asleep while Kitty is explaining how to do square roots without a calculator*

  


" Kitty do we have to do this? I've learned more in the past 4 hours than I've learned in my entire school life!" Yusuke said as he banged his head on his desk.

  


" Good, maybe you'll remember something. Oh . . . it's time to go and meet Kurama. I'll show which hospital he meant." Kitty said pulling Yusuke out of his chair by his hair.

  


" Ouch! Let me go . . . I'll follow you this time . . . you don't have to drag me!" Yusuke said grabbing Kitty's hand making her let go of his hair.

  


Kitty ran out of Yusuke's room and through the door. Yusuke was hot on her heels as she ran through the darkening streets.

  


" Hey Kitty wait up! I can't keep up with you.Wait!" Yusuke called out as he tried to keep up with Kitty's swift pace.

  


" Ok . . . sorry. I'll wait up . . . I just really want to see Kurama." Kitty said slowing her pace.

  


" Which hospital is it Kitty?" Yusuke asked a bit out of breath.

  


"This one here." Kitty said turning into the doors of a large granite hospital.

  


" Are you sure this is it?" Yusuke asked, " It doesn't look friendly."

  


" Yusuke, this place has the best cancer treatment center in Tokyo. My mother has a malignant lung cancer. She probably won't live . . . " Kitty trailed off and then shook her head as if to get something off her mind.

  


"I'm sorry . . . I didn't know . . . we better find Kurama." Yusuke said.

  


"Kurama is probably in the room with Mother. I'll show it to you . . . follow me." Kitty said taking off toward the elevators. Yusuke was close behind her.

  


" Here's the room." Kitty said when they got off the elevator. She turned down the left hall and went to room number 995.

  


" Mother, please eat something you need to keep your strength up. Would you like me to peel an apple for you?" a quiet voice said as Kitty and Yusuke approached the room.

  


" Shuuichi, I haven't heard from Kitana. She usually would be here. Where is she?" a weak voice said from the bed in the middle of the room.

  


" She is not feeling to well herself, Mother. She is still getting her schoolwork though. Don't worry about her. She's getting over it. She'll be fine." Kurama said again.

  


Kitty just stood outside of the room and was silently crying. " Kurama is still making excuses for me . . . why? Kurama's too nice." Kitty thought to herself.

  


" Kitty, I thought that Kurama's name was Kurama. Why is your mom calling him Shuuichi?" Yusuke whispered.

  


"It's his human name. I don't have time to explain why. He's coming out." Kitty said stepping lightly to the side as Kurama walked out.

  


" Kurama . . . I have come to get the item now. Are you going to give it to me or am I gonna have to fight for it?" Yusuke said following Kurama into the elevator, Kitty was still standing at the door to her mother's room.

  


" I don't want to fight you . . . I just need to use the item for one thing. After I use it you can have it." Kurama said getting off the elevator at the roof level.

  


" Why . . . what are you going to use the thing for?"Yusuke asked curiously.

  


" I'm going to wish for my mother to be well again." Kurama said as he pulled the Forlorn Hope out of his pocket. 

  


Yusuke just stared at the item and then watched Kurama. Kurama sat it on the ground in the moonlight. It glowed an eerie color and then he stepped in front of the mirror. He called the magic of the Forlorn Hope and a deep voice asked, from the Forlorn Hope, " Your wish is for your mother to be healed."

  


"Yes, can it be granted?" Kurama asked the Forlorn Hope.

  


" Yes, it can. But I must have a sacrifice to do it." the item said back.

  


" What . . . Kurama what's the sacrifice? What is it?!" Yusuke asked.

  


" A human life." Kurama said to Yusuke right before he said, " Take my life."

  


" Kurama don't! Forlorn Hope take my life instead!" Yusuke yelled just as the Forlorn Hope started glowing and Kurama stuck his hand over the mirror. Yusuke ran over and put his hand over the mirror too. He yelled out again, " Take my life instead!"

  


Kurama just looked at Yusuke and asked, " Why are you doing this Yusuke?"

  


" I've seen what parents go through when a child dies . . . I won't let another mom go through it!" Yusuke yelled.

  


Right then the light coming out of the Forlorn Hope blazed a brilliant yellow and covered both Yusuke and Kurama.

  


When the light cleared Yusuke and Kurama were lying on the ground next to the Forlorn Hope. The Forlorn Hope said " Because of your noble action, I will not take a life to grant this wish." The mirror then went dull and quiet.

  
  


Kurama was the first to wake up. He looked at Yusuke then at the Forlorn Hope. He ran down to his mother's room to see if she was awake and ok. About five minutes later Yusuke woke up to find Kitty poking him in the forehead.

  


" What are you doing ?! Leave me alone!" Yusuke yelled sitting straight up. He saw Botan standing beside Kitty, who was sticking her tongue out at him.

  


" Good to see you too." Kitty said pulling him to his feet laughing.

  


" Oh hahaha . . . very funny." Yusuke said " Hey where's Kurama? Did the Forlorn Hope take his life instead of mine?"

  


" No, the Forlorn Hope decided not to take a life because of your 'noble' action." Kitty said sticking her tongue out at him again.

  


" Hey. . .what did I do to deserve that?" Yusuke said.

  


" You being you deserved it!" Kitty said laughing.

  


" Was your mother healed?" Yusuke asked.

  


" Yes. She was. I'm glad that the Forlorn Hope did not take Kurama's life. I'd miss my big bro to much!" Kitty said.

  


" Good glad to hear it." Yusuke said walking to the elevator.

  


" Let's go back to my house, Kitty. Botan you too." Yusuke said getting on the elevator.

  


" Ok. We're coming." Botan said pulling Kitty behind her into the elevator.

  


" All that's left is the Shadow Sword, taken by Hiei." Kitty thought to herself. " I wonder where you are now. . . I wish I could tell you I wasn't in Spirit World anymore. I hate deceiving you. I miss you, Hiei." 

  


TO BE CONTINUED

______________________________________________________________________________

  


Preview: Hiei is the next demon to find. What tricks will he pull to get Kitty back and keep the Shadow Sword? Hiei and Yusuke battle it out next time on:

YU YU HAKUSHO REVISED

  
  
  
  



	12. Chapter 12

Repreview: Yusuke and Hiei battle it out over the Shadow Sword. Hiei is also battling for Kitty. Read on to find out what happens.

______________________________________________________________________________

  


" Yusuke Urameshi, you will die." Hiei said standing on the top of a flag pole on the top of a building. " I'm doing this for Kitty. I can't let her be stuck as your partner. She doesn't deserve that kind of torture."

  


Hiei just stood on the top of the flag pole and was scouting the ground. He then saw what he was looking for, Kayko, Yusuke's girl. " There that is Yusuke's girlfriend. He has mine and so I will take his." Hiei said to himself as he jumped off of the pole. 

  


He landed on the ground next to Kayko. She looked startled and Hiei said " Kayko, Yusuke has someone that I want back....I'll take you in place to bargain." He then cut her with the Shadow Sword. She fainted and he caught her. He then quickly jumped out of the street and ran over the tops of buildings to where he had his stronghold.

  


*We now go to where Botan, Kitty, and Yusuke are*

  


" Yusuke! Yusuke! Wait up!" Botan said as she came running up behind Yusuke and Kitty, who were arguing over whether if cheese could taste yellow.

  


" It can too!" Yusuke yelled, everybody was staring at him, he had gotten used to that because he was talking to a girl who was invisible to them.

  


" YOU CAN'T TASTE A COLOR YOU STUPID BASTARD!!" Kitty yelled back glad none of the children in the park could hear her. She likes kids and doesn't like using cuss words in front of them.

  


" Ok guys please stop arguing. I have some very important news for Yusuke." Botan said catching up with them. She pulled them into a sheltered grove of trees and said " Now that's better I can actually talk to you guys without anyone else hearing me!"

  


" What's up Botan?" Kitty asked flicking Yusuke off with her middle finger because he had just stuck his tongue out at her.

  


" Yusuke this news is for you. It's about Kayko." Botan said. 

  


" KAYKO! What happened to her? Is she all right?" Yusuke asked frantic.

  


" I don't know if she's all right but I know what happened to her." Botan said getting the infamous anime sweat drop.

  


" Well tell me then!" Yusuke said about to pick Botan up by her shirt collar before Kitty tripped him. He looked up at Kitty narrowing his eyes.

  
  


" Kayko has been kidnaped by Hiei. He says to bring Kitty to the abandoned warehouse. He also said that Kitty would know where it is. That's all Koenma said Hiei had left in the message for you." Botan said backing up from Yusuke in case he decided to vent his anger out on her.

  


" Let's go and find Hiei then. Kitty where's this abandoned warehouse?" Yusuke said unnervingly calm.

  


" It's just on the other side of this park. Actually only about a five minute walk." Kitty said getting an anime sweat drop like Botan.

  


"Let's go then. Kayko is in trouble!" Yusuke said pulling both girls after him.

  


FIVE MINUTES LATER

  


" Hiei, come out here so I can kick your ass!" Yusuke yelled when they arrived at the ware house and had entered the door.

  


" Fine, you want me here I am." a voice said from somewhere above them.

  


"Where are you. I can't see you bastard!" Yusuke said looking everywhere above him, not seeing anything.

  


" I'm right here." the voice said again, this time Hiei appeared holding Kayko over his shoulder.

  


" Kayko!" Yusuke yelled about to run up to Hiei.

  


Kitty grabbed Yusuke's shoulder and shook her head 'no'. " Don't unless you want to die along with Kayko!" Kitty whispered in Yusuke's ear.

  


" Leave me alone, bitch. Unless you want to get killed along with your demon boyfriend!" Yusuke said twisting his arm out of Kitty's grasp.

  


" Send Kitty over here and I'll give you Kayko." Hiei said half laughing.

  


"Why should I trust you? Give Kayko back and then Kitty can go." Yusuke said pulling Kitty in front of him.

  


" And you think that I should trust you? That's something I can laugh about." Hiei said laughing.

  


" Hiei please, just trust him." Kitty said looking up into Hiei's eyes.

  


" Fine....but only because Kitty said to trust you I will." Hiei said as he threw Kayko down to Yusuke. 

  


Yusuke let go of Kitty's shoulder and caught Kayko in his arms. Kitty ran up to Hiei and ran into his arms. " Let's go. Please....I don't like it here." Kitty said trying to pull Hiei away from Yusuke, Botan, and Kayko.

  


" Yusuke, look closely at Kayko. Do you think that I would actually let her go?" Hiei said laughing a bit more.

  


" What?! Kayko's fine! What do you mean?" Yusuke said laying Kayko down on the floor.

  


" Yusuke, I don't think Kayko's fine. Look at her forehead." Botan said shakily. 

  


" What?" Yusuke asks moving away Kayko's dark brown bangs. " What is that? Hiei what have you done!?" 

  


" Kayko has been cut by the Shadow Sword. Once that Jagan Eye fully opens she will become a demon. Not a very smart one, but a servant type, kind of." Hiei said with another laugh, still holding Kitty in his arms. 

  


Kitty then looked up at Hiei with tears in her eyes, " Why Hiei? Why did you do this?" she said as the tears poured down her face. They turned into the valuable jewels but this time she didn't pick them up, she just let them lay on the floor while she cried into Hiei's cloak.

  


" Kitty...." Hiei said stroking her hair. " I....."

  


" Don't explain it'll just make things worse." Kitty said pulling away from him and sitting down next to Kayko using her healing powers to help Botan try and keep the eye from completely opening.

  


" Why you....fight me now Hiei. You've really pissed me off!" Yusuke said shaking his fist in Hiei's face.

  


" Fine... but you better hurry and 'beat' me. Your assistance's energy is failing and Kitty's won't hold up much longer." Hiei said pulling off his cloak to reveal the Shadow Sword in it's sheath hanging from his waist.

  


"Fine...this won't take long." Yusuke said aiming a punch at Hiei's head.

  


Hiei just dodged it and kicked Yusuke in the back of the head. " Oww....that guy is fast. I wish I'd thought to pester Kitty to tell me about Hiei's powers. She wouldn't have told me though. She loves the guy to much. But damn he's so fast." Yusuke thought to himself.

  
  


He aimed another punch at Hiei who was sneaking up behind him. This one hit it's mark and Hiei went flying through the wall. Kitty about tore away from Kayko to help him but then sat back down when he got up. " That's it Yusuke. I'll beat you here and now!" Hiei yelled as he drew his sword and slashed it at Yusuke at close range. 

  


But instead of hitting Yusuke it hit Kurama who had pushed Yusuke out of the way to block him. " Kurama! Why did you...." Hiei said as he pulled back his sword.

  


" I couldn't let you kill him Hiei...it's not right." Kurama said as he fell to the ground holding his stomach. Kitty didn't see this because she was in the other room, but she heard Kurama's voice and left Botan to help Kayko and ran into the next room. She saw Kurama on his knees on the floor drenched down his front in blood. She then tried to drag Kurama into back into the room she had just come from. Kurama just shooed her away and got up and followed her into the room.

  


" Kurama...you shouldn't have gotten in the way. Now I'll have to transform into my demon form." Hiei said quietly.

  


Hiei's Jagan Eye then began glowing a brilliant red. His spirit energy level shot through the roof. He turned a shade of a medium green and red eyes grew all over his body. His hair parted in the middle and his eyes turned yellow. " Like my demon form, Yusuke? I've never had to transform to beat a human before. I bet you've never seen a demon transformation have you?" Hiei said laughing.

  


" Actually I have. When Kitty killed Gouki she said it would be fun to kill him in her demon form." Yusuke said spitting blood out of his mouth where he had gotten kicked earlier.

  


" Well lucky for you she showed you just how powerful a demon can be in demon form. Too bad...I wanted to show you myself." Hiei said sarcastically.

  


" Sorry....your girlfriend didn't help you on this one did she?" Yusuke said throwing another punch at Hiei. Hiei dodged it and aimed a kick at Yusuke's head. Yusuke dodged it and they began kicking and punching each other at a furious speed. Hiei missed a kick and Yusuke punched him in the face. Blood flew from Hiei's mouth as he flew into a pile of crates. He got up and was furious. He unsheathed his sword again and backed Yusuke into a corner. " There's no way out now Yusuke!" Hiei said laughing.

  


" Wait! Isn't that the Forlorn Hope over there in the corner?" Yusuke thought to himself. " Maybe this will work..."

  


Yusuke charged up his Spirit Gun attack and then let it go. It flew past Hiei and hit the Forlorn Hope. " Your aim's as bad as your fighting!" Hiei said laughing.

  


" Think again three eyes!" Yusuke said as the Spirit Gun bounced off of the Forlorn Hope and hit Hiei in the back. Kitty was standing in the doorway watching this. She screamed just as the blast hit Hiei in the back and then ran half way across the room. " Wha...how did you..." Hiei said as he transformed back into his human form. He fell to his knees and was falling face forward on the ground until Kitty slide and caught him in her arms. " Please don't die...don't die!" Kitty cried putting her head on Hiei's chest.

  


" It's....okay....everything's f-fine....KitKat....." Hiei said right before he fainted. 

  


Kitty held him close to her, getting drenched in his blood in the process, crying, she then started healing him with what was left of her healing power. Yusuke just walked out of the room quietly. " Yusuke why didn't you tell me that your Spirit Gun could bounce off mirrors. When did you learn that?" Botan said as he walked up.

  


" I learned it about five minutes ago." Yusuke said nervously laughing. " Hey, how's Kayko?"

  


" Kayko's fine...you mean you risked our lives on a guess?" Botan said raising her voice.

  


" Yea...I saw something in science class about how a prism of glass could bend light and I thought that it was the same!" Yusuke said putting his hand behind his head.

  


" Well....here we've been thinking that you're a brilliant strategist...really you're just a lucky fool." Kurama said nursing his wound laughing.

  


" Oh ha ha ha!" Yusuke said turning around pretending to be mad.

  


" Where's Kitty? I thought I heard her crying." Botan said as she got up.

  


" Yea...she's in there with Hiei...I don't know why but she's crying over the damn bastard." Yusuke said looking at Kurama. " Why does your sister like Hiei so much?"

  


" I really don't know....they're kind of two of the same. They're both loners." Kurama said shaking his head. " I'm not one to gossip but he really cried over her when she was trapped in Spirit World."

  


" What!?" Botan and Yusuke said together.

  


" You mean Hiei actually cried?!" Yusuke said in disbelief.

  


" Yes...why did you think that he was incapable of feelings?" Kurama said looking at the both of them.

  


" No...but it's kind of weird... Hiei crying...never thought that it was possible..." Botan said. " We better go. You too Kurama, you have to go with me to see Koenma. Goodbye Yusuke."

  


" Yeah...whatever." Yusuke said picking up Kayko and walking out of the door.

  


*We now leave them to go back to Hiei and Kitty*

  


" Hiei please be alright! Please... I couldn't live anymore if you died." Kitty sobbed using the last of her energy to heal Hiei's wounds. " Please...don't be....d-d-dead!"

  


She scooted over next to a wall and pulled him up into her lap. " Please don't be dead...I love you....I love you...please don't die! I love you... do you hear me Hiei!" Kitty said stroking Hiei's hair while laying her head on his chest.

  


" Kitty....are you there?" Hiei said weakly.

  


" Yes...it's me Hiei. I'm right here...don't try to get up." Kitty said as he tried to sit up.

  


" Are you okay?" Hiei said looking at her.

  


" I'm fine....you're the one who's hurt....I'm glad you're not dead." Kitty said hugging him, still crying.

  


" I'm just glad that you didn't get hurt in that fight. That's all that matters to me....I love you KitKat." Hiei said putting his arms around her.

  


" I love you too Hiei." Kitty said quietly as she laid her head on his chest and he stroked her hair. 

  


"It's ok KitKat....I'm fine...don't cry anymore....everything will be fine." Hiei said as he kissed the top her head and rested his chin in her hair.

  


Kitty snuggled up closer to Hiei and then went to sleep. She was tired from using up all of her energy healing Hiei. Hiei just laid his head on top of hers and fell asleep too. Hiei woke up eight hours later still holding Kitty in his arms, she was asleep. He just smiled and whispered in her ear " Hey Kit, wake up! Wake up! You've been asleep for about eight hours."

  


Kitty just mumbled something then she snuggled up closer to Hiei and went back to sleep.

  


Hiei then thought of something that he had read in her diary, she didn't like being late for school. " Hey KitKat...if you don't get up you're going to be late for school." Hiei whispered into her ear again.

  


Kitty lifted up her head and just looked at him. " Hiei it's a Saturday morning. No school. I'm not stupid....but I'll get up because you actually tried." she said yawning and stretching as she got up. She extended her claws and then retracted them.

  


" You look well...I guess you needed a good sleep too." she said as she helped Hiei to his feet. She looked around her. She saw jewels scattered all around her.

  


" Well it looks like you did a great deal of crying..." Hiei said smiling.

  


" Oh can it! I heard Kurama say that you cried like a big baby when I didn't come back from Spirit World with you guys." Kitty said sticking her tongue out at him, smiling.

  


" Don't believe everything you hear!" Hiei said laughing.

  


" I believe my own brother..." Kitty said putting her arms around Hiei's neck.

  


" Really? Do you think that's wise..." Hiei said putting his arms around Kitty's waist.

  


" Maybe...maybe not...all depe–" Kitty didn't get to finish her sentence because Hiei kissed her on the lips. 

  


" Whoever said that the simple things aren't the best things was wrong..." Kitty thought as she kissed Hiei back. 

  


They stood kissing until Botan came down to get them to take them to Koenma.

  


TO BE CONTINUED

______________________________________________________________________________

  


*Editor's Note: I'm skipping the Genkai Tournament...because I don't feel like writing it. I might come back later and write it. All depends...anyways the next episode will start out in Spirit World before the Saint Beasts attack with the Makai Insects. Alaira has to put up bail for Kitty, Hiei, and Kurama (this is about 2 or 3 months after this incident) . To find out what happens read the next chapter of:

  


YU YU HAKUSHO REVISED 


	13. Chapter 13

Repreview: Kitty, Hiei, and Kurama are in Spirit World awaiting a sentenced by Koenma. What will be their punishiment? And what are Yusuke and Kuwabara dumping Kayko at the movies for? Read on to find out!

______________________________________________________________________________

  


" You know that your charges are very severe....it will take a lot of money to get you off this charge..." Koenma lectured to Kitty, Hiei, and Kurama who were standing in front of his desk. Kitty was almost asleep and Hiei was yawning. Kurama just stared at the floor like it was the best thing in the world.

  


Hiei jabbed Kitty in the side with his elbow and she jarred awake rustling the chains which made Koenma jump. " Please try to stay awake. You need to hear this. If someone could come up with at least 3 billion yen I'd let you go."

  


" Hey Kurama! Over here!" a voice yelled behind them.

  


" Wha...?" Kitty said sleepily as she looked behind her. " Hey Alaira....what took you so long? This is the second time I've been here in less than a week."

  


" Well here I am and I have about 3.5 billion yen. I hope it's enough to get you off." Alaira said waving the bills in Kitty's face.

  


" WHAT!!! WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET THAT MUCH MONEY?!" Kitty yelled as Alaira got the infamous anime sweat drop.

  


" Hehehe...umm....your tears and the black market..." Alaira said laughing nervously. 

  


" Oh....gee...let me guess did Fang get you the contacts to the big guys?" Kitty said sarcastically.

  


" Yea...how'd ya know?" Alaira said laughing. " Hey Koenma! What's their bail? I'm here to get them off."

  


" Umm...I should have to say about 3.5 billion yen. Their sentence would have been life working as the cleanup crew for the Lake of Blood." Koenma said jumping up onto his desk.

  


" Ok...here's the money and now let them go!" Alaira said handing Koenma the bills and pointing to Kitty, Hiei, and Kurama.

  


" Yea Koenma! She paid so let us go!" Kitty said looking at Koenma with big liquid brown puppy dog eyes.

  


" Fine...you can go. I'll call you if I need you. Be prepared." Koenma said as the ordered the ogre standing next to him to unlock their chains.

  
  
  


" That's better....I can stretch my arms now." Kitty said as she stretched her arms upward and to the side.

  


" You're funny, Kitty. I don't remember you ever acting like this except when we were really little." Kurama said laughing as he shook his own chains off his arms.

  


" Certainly a surprise...must be 'cause Hiei's here!" Alaira said cracking up with Kurama.

  


Kitty just stuck her tongue out at them and then laughed. Hiei just watched as the life-long friends just laughed together. " Come on Hiei join us!" Kitty called to him motioning him over.

  


Hiei reluctantly walked up to them and Kitty grabbed him and pulled him into a big hug.

  


"Uh...." Hiei said as he looked at Kitty's smiling laughing face. He then half smiled and then brought the group back to reality. " Maybe we should get out of here." 

  


" Yea. Hey Koenma! Did you fix that portal back after I told Botan to ask you?" Kitty called to Koenma who was just watching the group act stupid.

  


" Yes. Actually I did. I'll send Ogre here with you to let you through. It's password operated now." Koenma said as he looked at the ogre standing next to him. " Go with them."

  


" Yes sir!" the ogre saluted and then lead the group to the portal. 

  


" Hey ogre. If King Yama finds out about the items what will he do to Koenma?" Kitty asked as they walked through the halls. She had both hands on top of her head.

  


" King Yama has already found out about the items. He is coming home early because of it." the ogre said then he fell silent.

  


Kitty looked surprised then took to looking at the paintings on the walls. Most were of demons and princesses. Kitty then saw one that looked familiar. The painting had a picture of a blue fox with seven tails and a jaguar-like cat running from a group of ogres. " Hey Kurama...look they have a picture of me and you!" Kitty said half laughing.

  


" Yes...I see that they have. Your father must have persuaded them to put it there. They wouldn't have put sibling thieves' picture up on the Wall of Honor." Kurama said as he glanced at the picture.

  


" You're wrong sir. Koenma ordered that picture to be put up. When he was smaller he loved hearing stories of Yoko and Sheena's great escapes and theiveries from this palace. He thought that it would be great fun to meet them. He has always wanted to meet an expert thief ice apparition and Spirit Fox. It's something that he's always wanted." The ogre said as Kitty, Kurama, Alaira, and Hiei gazed at the big picture of Yoko and Sheena. Kurama and Kitty were remembering the day that they pulled off their last robbery together. After Kurama went into the mortal world Kitty had pulled off the rest of the places she and Kurama had dreamed of robbing. She had hid the treasure somewhere on Hanging Neck Isle, her strong hold after Kurama left. She then left and became Kurama's mortal mother's second child. That was how they had come to be Shuuichi and Kitana.

  


"We've arrived." the ogre said pulling Kurama and Kitty out of their trances. 

  


" Okay. Just say the password we won't listen." Hiei said as he turned around and covered his ears. Kitty did the same followed by Kurama and Alaira.

  


" Angel Halo" the ogre whispered to the door. It opened to reveal the same blue sparkely tunnel that Kurama, Hiei, and Kitty had followed on their way to Spirit World about a week ago.

  


" Let's go!" Alaria said as she jumped into the tunnel.

  


" Hey wait up!" Kitty said jumping in after her. You could hear Kitty and Alaira shouting " Wee!" all the way through the tunnel.

  


" Kurama you go next I'll go last this time." Hiei said.

  


" Okay...I think I know why..." Kurama said jumping into the portal after Kitty. He didn't yell "wee" though.

  


Hiei then jumped in after Kurama. Kitty and Alaira were already out the door headed toward the house when he came out in the mortal world.

  


" They don't wait on a guy do they? But they expect us to wait on them." Hiei said following Kurama out the door and into the street.

  


" Yes....I have to live with them though. So I'm used to it." Kurama said as he walked up the steps of his house. He pulled Hiei up after him. " Kitty wouldn't like it if you left without saying anything to her. Especially after you two being seperated for about five days. She'd take her vengeance out on me!"

  


" Fine, I've got to give something back to her anyway." Hiei said following Kurama into the house.

  


" Hey guys! You're so slow! We've been here trying on bathing suits for the last God knows how long ago!" Alaira said showing Kitty her new rose print bikini bathing suit.

  


" Yea, hey Alaira that really looks cool on you. Go up to the bathroom and try it on! I'll go and try this black angel one on." Kitty said as she ran up to her room.

  


" Hey Kitty wait up I have to talk to you!" Hiei yelled as Kitty ran up the stairs.

  


" Okay. Come on up!" Kitty yelled back down.

  


" Uh...." Hiei said looking at Kurama as he walked up the stairs.

  


" Go on up. She's probably going to be in the bathroom. Just knock on her room door. She'll tell you to go in if she wants you too." Kurama said shooing him up the stairs.

  


"Uh...ok." Hiei said as he walked up to Kitty's door and knocked on it. " Come on in Hiei!" Kitty's voice said from the other side of the door.

  


" Ok." Hiei said as he opened the door.

  


" Hey. What do you think?" Kitty said as she modeled her new swim suit for Hiei.

  


" Umm...looks great...I guess..." Hiei said gulping.

  


" Thanks! I didn't think that it would look to good." Kitty said smiling.

  


"Umm...no it doesn't look bad. I've got something to give you back." Hiei said as his stomach clenched up in nervousness. 

  


" What is it?" Kitty asked as she sat down on her bed slipping some shorts and a t-shirt over her two piece bathing suit.

  


" Umm....here." Hiei said as he pulled Kitty's diary from out of his cloak and handed it to her.

  


Kitty's eyebrow started twitching. " Hiei is that my diary?" she said unusually quietly. 

  


" Um....yea." Hiei said getting ready to run in case Kitty decided to hurt him or something.

  


" Here Hiei...let me show you why people don't like getting on my nerves..." Kitty said getting up off of her bed.

  


She started chasing him around her room. She was really fast, a bit faster than Hiei actually. Hiei saw that her window was open and jumped out of it. Kitty followed hot on his heels. " Come back here Hiei!" she yelled just as she reached the river. 

  


" Hmm...gee I wonder where he has gone..." she said quietly to herself. 

  


She then just jumped into the river and swam over to the left side of the river.. She just turned over on her back and floated in the calmest part of the river. " Hey Hiei come out and save me!" Kitty yelled into the nearest tree. " I know you're there I can see your hair sticking up above that tree branch Kitty said swimming underneath the weeping willow stretching out over the river. She just looked up at Hiei who was standing on a tree branch trying to avoid detection by Kitty, failing to her sharp eyesight. 

  


" Hiya. Come here often?" she asked laughing. Hiei just looked at her and jumped down on the shoreline. 

  


" Kitty come back in. The current looks like it's getting pretty swift." Hiei said trying to grab her hand, but she just kicked her legs and swam out towards the middle. 

  


"You mean here?" Kitty asked just as the undertow pulled her underneath the water. She came up sputtering.

  


" Kitty come on. I'm not joking. Come out of there. You're gonna get yourself killed." Hiei said pleadingly. 

  


" Come out and save me. I'll get out then." Kitty said giving Hiei a hard time. She was then caught in the swiftest part of the current and was pulled towards the rough rapids down stream. " Help! Please! This current is too strong!" she screamed just as she hit the rapids and went under.

  


" Kitty! Kitty! Please come back up!" Hiei said searching the water for her. He saw her resurface a little below him. She looked unconcious.

  


" Please Kitty don't be dead. You've already had to go through this once." Hiei thought to himself as he tried to keep up with her body as she got pushed farther downstream. " Wait... there's a small bridge of rocks leading about a quarter of the width across the river I could run ahead and catch her there."

  


He then put on more speed and arrived at the rock 'bridge' before Kitty did. " Okay now to wait." he thought to himself. He didn't have to wait long for Kitty to come down the river. He then jumped across the rocks and grabbed her before she fell off the waterfall at the end of the river.

  


" Kitty, please be alright..." Hiei said as he pulled her up to the shore. He laid her down far away from the raging river. " I told you not to go near the middle...why did you do it? To test my love? Was that it? Please don't die on me. Please don't Kit. I don't want to lose another person in my life. Especially not you." 

  


Kitty woke up at these last words and spit up water. " That's the last time I listen to that stupid fish." Kitty said as she sat up and looked at Hiei.

  


" You're okay. Thank God." Hiei said as he got up and picked Kitty up in his arms. " You'll be okay...right?" 

  


" Yea...now that you're here." Kitty said as she put her soaking wet arms around Hiei's neck. He didn't mind the water like he usually did. Kitty put her head underneath his chin and breathed a sigh of relief.

  


" He really loves me..." Kitty thought to herself as Hiei carried her home.

  


Hiei was just glad that she hadn't died. " I love you Kitty." Hiei thought to himself as he kissed the top of her head.

  


" I love you too..." Kitty said as Hiei jumped up in the cherry tree outside her window. He jumped into her window and there stood Kurama and Alaira. They were standing in the corner next to Kitty's window.

  


TO BE CONTINUED

______________________________________________________________________________

  


Preview: Ok. Kitty and Hiei have gotten caught coming back from the river. What will Kurama and Alaira say? And when will Kurama and Kitty's mom be coming back home? To find out read the next chapter of:

  


YU YU HAKUSHO REVISED


	14. Chapter 14

Repreview: Kitty and Hiei caught coming back from their adventure at the river. What trouble will they get into with Kurama? Especially since Kurama doesn't like guys messing around with his little sister. Will Hiei get the boot or will Kitty persuade Kurama to let him be? And what about Kurama and Alaira's relationship? Read on to find out what happens!

______________________________________________________________________________

Editor's note- after this chapter the story will go back to its original plot. The YYH show. Bear with me . . . I had to put this in! Kurama and Kitty's mother has gotten better. Kurama and Kitty have gotten into a big argument. That's how this whole thing got started.

______________________________________________________________________________

  


" Kitty where have you been? You're soaking wet." Kurama said tapping his foot as Hiei put her down.

  


" Well big brother I fell in the river and Hiei saved me." Kitty said looking up at Kurama innocently.

  


" That might work on Mom but it won't work on me Kitana Sesshome Koragame." Kurama said crossing his arms.

  


" Hehehehe . . . " Kitty laughed nervously, she knew she was in trouble if Kurama used her whole name. " Well, you're not my guardian. I can do whatever I want! I'm exactly 15 years old!"

  


" I don't care if you're thirty! I'm still not gonna let you go out messing around with boys!" Kurama said sternly.

  


Kitty put her hands on her hips and then made eye contact with Kurama. " You can't tell me what to do! You're not my mom! I think that I'll take Mom's advice and buy my own apartment and leave you here!" she said sticking her tongue out at him.

  


" Fine you do that. I'll still be here when you come crawling back on your hands and knees begging to come home." Kurama said right before Kitty jumped out of the window.

  


" Ciao Bro. I'm gone!" Kitty said running down the street to her mom's house.

  


Hiei just looked at Kurama's angry face and jumped out the window after Kitty. " Wait up Kitty!" he yelled. Kitty stopped and waited on him. She then turned and looked at Kurama who was leaning out of the window and stuck her tongue out again and grabbed Hiei's hand and ran off.

  


" God I can't do anything with that girl. What will Mom say when she finds out that I yelled at her! She's mommy's little baby. Mom likes her because she understands girls better than boys! I myself can't understand why Kitty is acting like such a baby! I mean I didn't like her coming back soaking wet and Hiei carrying her. It wouldn't have looked so suspicious if he had come to the front door instead of coming in through her window! I'll never understand that girl!" Kurama yelled walking out of Kitty's room in a huff.

  
  


" Oh Lord . . . Why can't Kitty understand that her brother is doing what's best for her . . . " Alaira said to herself. She didn't like seeing Kurama so angry at Kitty. She ran out of the door after him. 

  


" Kurama please listen to me . . . I've got to ask you something!" Alaira yelled as Kurama was about to walk out the door to his Mom's house.

  


" Alaira, what is it? I've got to go and talk to Mom before Kitty does!" Kurama said impatiently.

  


" Kurama . . . it might be best that Kitty move out. She is fifteen years old and old enough to move out if she wants. Her birthday is next week . . . she can move out a week or two early can't she? I mean you always fight with her and she just rebels from everything you tell her. Let her go . . . she'll realize what's what on her own . . . just let her go Kurama . . . " Alaira said wrapping her arms around his neck

  


" I guess but if Kitty gets hurt or something . . . I'll blame you, Alaira." Kurama said putting one hand on her waist and running the other through her hair. He then tilted his head down and kissed her. Alaira about fainted. It was the first time he had ever shown any love for her. " I can get used to this . . . " Alaira thought to herself as she was kissing Kurama.

  


There was a flash of light and then a voice yelled from the bushes next to the door" Aha! I knew it! You yell at me then turn around and do what you yell at me for!"

  


Kurama jumped out of his skin. " Kitty! What are you doing here?! I thought that you left!" Kurama yelled at his little sister who had popped up out of the bushes followed by Hiei.

  


" I'm showing this picture to Mom! She'll be sooooo happy that her little boy is kissing his little sister's best friend! Ooohh! You're soooo gonna get it!"Kitty laughed ,running down the street, shaking the picture to make it develop quicker.

  


" Come back here Kitty! I mean it! Don't you dare show Mom that picture! COME BACK HERE!" Kurama yelled down the street and started chasing her. She had a good head start on him anyway.

  


Hiei just stood back watching this scene play out. Alaira was embarrassed when the neighbors leaned out of their windows to see what the commotion was.

  


"Hiei maybe we should go and see how this event ends." Alaira said walking down the street.

  


" I think that we should too." Hiei said starting to run.

  


" I'm scared to think of what Kurama might do Kitty. He was pretty mad, wasn't he?" Alaira asked Hiei trying to make conversation as they were running.

  


" I dunno, guess so . . . " Hiei said as he walked up the front steps. He thought that it was a bit to quiet as he opened the door.

  


" Shuuichi . . . I'm disappointed in you for taking advantage of Kitana's friend. Alaira is at least a year or two younger than you. You shouldn't do that to younger girls. And Kitana I can see Shuuichi's point on this too. He caught you in your room soaking wet and a boy was carrying you. That just sounds suspicious. What do you have to say for yourself, Kitana?" said a quiet voice that seemed to be coming out of the living room.

  


" Mom, Hiei is nice. He wouldn't do anything to hurt me or anything else. You've met him. He's not bad. I just fell in the river and was caught in the swift current. I was swept down river and knocked unconscious. Hiei rescued me. You should be grateful that he actually cared." Kitty's voice said in a quiet tone, much like her mother's.

  


" I am grateful that he saved my little precious Kitten. I won't be able to repay him enough. I also know that you're old enough to make your own decisions. For that I'll lend you enough money to get an apartment just find one and tell me how much I'll lend it to you." the quiet voice said again. 

  


Hiei and Alaira walked up to the doorframe and peeped their heads in. They saw Kitty, Kurama, and a woman with dark hair up in a bun, their mother, sitting on a well worn velvet, blue couch. Kurama looked upset and Kitty looked like she'd just won the lottery.

  


" But Mother, she's too young to move out by herself. She was safe living with me and Alaira. I'm not sure if she'll get up for school by herself and I won't know that she goes if she lives in another apartment." Kurama said, his voice rising.

  


" Shuuichi, that's not a voice you use when talking to your mother. I'm very surprised at you. It's usually Kitana who makes this fuss not you." Kitty and Kurama's mother said in the same quiet voice. " My decision is final. Kitty find yourself an apartment. I'll pay for the first year of rent . . . after that your own your own."

  


" Right. Thank you Mother." Kitty said getting up and bowing.

  


" I understand not to fuss at her again Mother even as she moves out . . . " Kurama said bowing too.

  


" Good . . . Now that we've reached an understanding you two can see to your friends who are out in the hall." their mother said again quietly laughing.

  


" I'll be going Mother. I'll find one by tonight so I won't have to worry you." Kitty said getting up off the couch and walking out of the room.

  
  
  


"Me too Mother. I'll be at my house. Probably helping Kitty move out this afternoon." Kurama said getting up and leaving too.

  


Kitty and Hiei walk out of her mother's house and turn left to go to the apartment complexes. Kurama and Alaira turn right and go back home.

  


*We'll follow Kurama and Alaira for right now*

  


" I can't believe that Kitty is going to move out! I shouldn't have yelled at her . . . it's not something that I would usually do . . . I don't know what came over me . . . was it seeing Hiei resting his head in her hair . . . or her eyes full of love as she looked at him? I don't know . . . I'll never understand . . . " Kurama said to Alaira as they walked into their apartment.

  


" Kurama . . . Kitty looks at Hiei the way I look at you. She loves him and I love you . . . do you love me?" Alaira asked as she went and sat down on the sagging red couch.

  


" Yes . . . but she's my little sister . . . she can't fall in love yet . . . she's too young." Kurama said as he walked over and sat down beside her.

  


" The way you feel about me is the way Hiei feels about Kitty. He really loves her though. I'm not sure about you really loving me . . . Hiei faced his fear of water to save Kitty from the death of drowning. He protected her and probably will protect her from anything else that comes to hurt her. He loves her. He'll never admit it to us though . . . even though I've heard them say it to each other. I followed them to the river. Hiei was about to cry again . . . I also heard what she said to him at the warehouse two months ago . . . she said she couldn't live if he died . . . she cried and cried . . . you left and didn't hear her. They'll always be there for each other and that's something they cherish and you just yelled at her and to her you were also yelling at Hiei. That really hurt her feelings so she went and ran to mommy to get back at you. Now she wants to move out...talk to her and apologize for yelling and invite Hiei to live here. She'll make him . . . believe me and then we'll all be happy and your mother won't have to spend her medication money on it." Alaira said before she kissed Kurama lightly on the cheek and got up to go and fix dinner.

  


Kurama let what Alaira had said soak in. " I should apologize . . . I'll find her . . . I think I'll find her over at where Yusuke lives. She and Yusuke get along and she might want to live near him to make him go to school. A punk like Yusuke, scared of my little sister . . . that's something I don't understand . . . " Kurama thought to himself as he got up and walked out the door.

  


*We now go to where Kitty and Hiei are*

  


"Here's where Yusuke lives. I kinda wanted him to help me find an apartment . . . I also want to make him attend school, he'll hate me for it, but I love torturing him!" Kitty said half-laughing.

  


" Kitana . . . Kitty . . . Kitten . . . Kit . . . KitKat . . . she goes by so many names and has about that many personalities. I wonder what else she is hiding from me." Hiei thought to himself, smiling, as he looked at her talking and talking. " I don't even understand why I even love her . . . she's usually not the kind of person I'd be caught dead with . . . now I probably wouldn't be caught dead without her."

  


Hiei put his arm around her and she put her hand in his and they walked down the street. Kitty then spun around quick when she heard someone yelling her name, " Kitty! Kitty! Wait up! I need to talk to you!" 

  


" It's Kurama . . . it's okay I can talk to him . . . just stay here with me, Hiei." Kitty said holding his hand even tighter. Hiei just squeezed her hand back and looked at the running Kurama who was almost to them.

  


" What do you want Kurama?" Kitty asked when Kurama reached them.

  


" Kitty I want to apologize . . . I didn't mean all those things I said . . . I wasn't sensitive to your feelings . . . I'm sorry . . . forgive me?" Kurama said looking at Kitty for an answer.

  


" You're forgiven . . . what else do you want . . . you wouldn't just run out here to say you're sorry . . . there's something else involved." Kitty said looking at Kurama for an answer.

  


" Stay home where you are . . . don't move out . . . I can make room for Hiei if he wants to stay too. We can live together . . . me, you, Aliara, and Hiei, if he wants." Kurama said looking at Hiei.

  


" Fine . . . I'll stay . . . no new apartment . . . Hiei you're staying too. I mean it . . . don't look at me like that!" Kitty said as Hiei gave her the 'you're not really gonna make me, are you?' look.

  


" I'm glad we got that straightened out. Let's go home guys." Kurama said running off.

  


"I'm glad I don't have to find a new apartment. I really didn't want to move out." Kitty said looking at Hiei.

  


" Kitty, do I have to move in with you?" Hiei said looking back at her.

  


" Yes . . . you're going to. I'll make you." Kitty said still looking him in the eye.

  


" How are you gonna make me?" Hiei asked taking Kitty's other hand in his.

  


" Well . . . are you sure you really wanna know?" Kitty said moving closer to Hiei.

  


" Maybe . . . Maybe not . . . let me decide that . . . " Hiei said smiling.

  


" Fine . . . here I'll show you . . . " Kitty said tilting her head upward and putting her hands behind his head. She kissed him and let up after about 30 seconds.

  


" How was that?" Kitty said.

  


" I still need a bit more convincing . . . " Hiei said again laughing.

  


" Should I go and jump in the river again? It worked last time . . . " Kitty said laughing too. She didn't give Hiei enough time to answer when she kissed him a second time. This time she didn't let up until about three minutes later.

  


" Did that convince you?" Kitty said looking up into his eyes. Her hands still behind his head.

  


" You've got me hooked . . . I'll stay with you." Hiei said as he picked her up and carried her back to her house and his new home.

  


TO BE CONTINUED

______________________________________________________________________________

  


Preview: What happens when Kitty, Hiei, Kurama, and Alaira are summoned to help Kuwabara and Yusuke out on a mission? The Makai Insects terrorize the city and the gang has to fight the 6 Saint Beasts. Each of fire, wind, earth, water, ice, and even lightning. To find out what happens to them read the next chapter of:

  


YU YU HAKUSHO REVISED 


	15. Chapter 15

Repreveiw: Now we're back on track. Koenma sends Kitty, Hiei, Kurama, and Alaira to help out Yusuke and Kuwabara on this next mission. They have to fight the 6 Mythical Saint Beasts. Each possessing one power of fire, wind, earth, water, ice, and even lightning. But first they have to pass a test before they can even enter the castle gates....Read on to find out what happens!

______________________________________________________________________________

  


" Hey Kitty! We need you guys to come back to Spirit World for a new mission. Come at 10 o'clock this morning. It's already 8!" Koenma's voice yelled in Kitty's head as she was drifting in and out of sleep. " Go to the portal Ogre will let you through. Hurry and get up!"

  


Kitty just sat up in bed in her black sleeveless nightgown, that is cut a bit to low at the neck, and looked at Hiei who was sleeping on the floor next to her bed. She just smiled and got up and went into the bathroom connected to her room. She got a cup of cold water and quietly walked around to where he was laying. She threw the water on him and jumped back into bed, covering up really quick, acting like she was still asleep.

  


Hiei woke up with a start. He looked around him and then saw Kitty laying on her bed trying to muffle her giggles.

  


" Oh ha ha ha, Kitty. You actually expect me to believe you were asleep? That's a laugh." Hiei said getting up and sitting on the side of her bed. He reached over and turned her over on her back. She looked at his hair which was frizzy and dripping with water. She looked into his eyes and burst out laughing.

  


" You should have seen the look on your face when you woke up! It was so funny!" Kitty barely managed to choke out before she fell over on Hiei laughing.

  


" Come on...it couldn't have been that funny!" Hiei said putting his hand over her mouth to stop her from laughing.

  


Kitty managed to stop laughing and looked up into Hiei's eyes " You know that I love you right?" she said quietly putting her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes.

  


" Yea... I know...and you know that I love you..." Hiei said putting his hand around Kitty and laying his head on hers. 

  


Kitty just smiled and snuggled closer to him. " He's so warm..." she thought to herself. " I better tell him that Koenma called....he'll hate it but we have to listen to the little bastard."

  


" Hiei..." Kitty said lifting her head, " Koenma talked to me this morning by means of thought....he said that we need to be in Spirit World by 10 o'clock."

  


Hiei just looked at her and said, " But we had plans today..."

  


" I know....but Koenma said that it was urgent..." Kitty said before Hiei put his finger on her lips.

  
  


" Less talk... More kiss..." he said as he put his lips on hers.

  


They just sat on Kitty's bed kissing until Alaira came in to wake them up about 15 minutes later.

  


" Well, Well Kurama won't be too happy when he finds out about this..." Alaira said as she flung open the door.

  


Hiei and Kitty jumped and broke off their kiss. " Alaira...next time knock. Or I'll have to deep freeze you..." Kitty said as she looked at Alaira from under Hiei's arm.

  


" Hey Kurama! Come look at this!" Alaira yelled down the stairs, " You were right they were making out!"

  


"Hmmph!" Kitty said crossing her arms and walking over to the door and slamming it in Alaira's face, she locked both padlock and regular door lock.

  


" That should keep her out!" Kitty said as she sat down in Hiei's lap and looked him in the eyes. " Now where were we?"

  


" Right here..." Hiei said laughing and he started kissing Kitty again.

  


Kitty just wrapped her arms around him and closed her eyes. " What is it about him? I don't know why I love him....he's such a good kisser...you couldn't tell by looking at him though..." she thought to herself as she was swept off into another world.

  


Hiei's voice popped into her head, " I love you Kitana Sesshome Koragame."

" And I you Hiei..." Kitty whispered back in thought. She thought that she could feel him smiling in his thoughts. 

  


Another annoying high pitched voice popped into both their heads " Stop it you two! Wake up, take a bath and get dressed! It's already 9:00! You have to be here in less than an hour! Hurry up and stop this disgusting thing!"

  


" Shut up Koenma..." Kitty thought-shouted back. " We'll stop when we're ready."

  


" Fine...you guys can be here at 11 o'clock. I just wanted to tell you some stuff and see if you knew anything about something...oh well...Kurama and Alaira are still going to be here at 10." Koenma 'said' again.

  


" Fine, go away...we don't want you here." Hiei shot back.

  


They didn't hear anymore from Koenma after that. 

  
  


Kitty pulled back from Hiei's kiss and then put her head on his chest. He just put his head on her head.

  


" Hiei...." Kitty said looking at her wall.

  


" What is it Kitty?" Hiei said as he started stroking her long brown hair.

  


" I've been having this weird feeling about something...I don't know what it is....I feel like something bad is going to happen on this mission.....I don't like the feel of it." Kitty said snuggling up closer to Hiei. Burying her face in his chest.

  


" Don't worry...everyone will be fine...I won't let anything happen to you either." Hiei said before he raised his head off of hers.

  


" I'm worried about you. What will happen if you get hurt? I couldn't live with myself if you died!" Kitty said, accidently letting two tears escape, they ran down her cheeks and two jewels fell onto her lap.

  


" I'll be fine...you know that...don't cry....I don't like it when you cry, it makes me feel bad." Hiei said still stroking her hair.

  


" I know...but I can't shake the feeling something's gonna happen to you." Kitty said putting her arms around his neck and hugging him tight to her.

  


" It's okay...I'm fine....and I'm right here." Hiei said kissing the top of her head.

  


" I know...but I can't shake the feeling...I better get up and take a bath, it's about 10:00 now....you can take a bath after me." Kitty said getting up out of Hiei's lap.

  


" Okay." Hiei said smiling as he watching Kitty as she walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

ONE HOUR LATER

  


" Here we are!" Kitty announced as she and Hiei came walking through Koenma's office door at 11:15.

  


" Well you're late. We've been here for about an hour and fifteen minutes! What took you?" Kurama said tapping his foot as Kitty walked over to him.

  


" I had to wash Hiei's clothes. They smelled like, well they didn't smell like roses let me say that much or Mom's home cooking." Kitty said laughing, looking up at Kurama who looked surprised.

  
  


" Okay you two quit arguing... here's your mission." Koenma said as he jumped up on his desk. " You have to help Yusuke beat the 6 Saint Beasts. You should know who they are...being demons and all..." 

  


" Get on with it...how are we supposed to get to where the Saint Beasts are?" Alaira asked bluntly. 

  


" I was getting to that Alaira. You have to travel there as little 'energy balls' through this next portal because it's too small for you to go in your regular form." Koenma said walking around on top of his desk, " Kitty don't wince like that. It's not painful as though it may sound. Your body is compacted into a small ball and you can control it and let yourself out when you reach your destination."

  


" Excuse me Koenma, but what if we're claustrophobic?" Kitty asked nervously.

  


" Well you're out of luck...this is the only way we have to get you there. Sorry for the inconvenice." Koenma said as Kitty got a look of pure horror on her face.

  


" Hehehe...I don't like closed in spaces..." Kitty said wrapping her arms around herself and shuddering.

  


" Too bad...you have to travel like this...it's the only way to get there for demons." Koenma said as he waved his hand and four small balls each colored a different color appeared. Koenma gave Hiei the blue one, Kitty the silver one, Kurama the red one, and Alaira the green one.

  


" Uh..what are we supposed to do with these?" Alaira asked perplexed as Koenma gave hers to her.

  


" These are like your own little travel cars. You direct your Spirit Energy to go into these balls. They will absorb your energy and your mortal body, they will then transport you anywhere you want to go." Koenma said. " These have already been programmed to go where I want you to go. All you have to do is give the okay and your Spirit Energy."

  


"Are you sure that this is safe?" Kitty said looking at the silver ball lying in her hand.

  


" Yes...quite sure...I've traveled by these myself." Koenma said smiling. " You may start anytime you wish."

  


" Right...let's all start together." Kurama said. " On the count of three."

  


" One...." Kitty said holding her breath.

  


" Two..." Alaira said squeezing her ball.

  
  
  


" And three!" Kurama said concentrating his Spirit Energy into the ball.

  


Kitty, Hiei, Alaira, and Kurama's Spirit Energy lit the balls up and then their bodies were sucked into the balls. They started glowing and then disappeared into another dimension.

  


" Well there they go...into what dangers they will encounter on this mission...I do not know... Ogre go get me some squid while I turn on this screen." Koenma said sucking on his pacifier.

  


" Right away sir." Ogre said walking off.

  


* We now see what Yusuke and Kuwabara are doing in this other dimension thing*

  


" Urameshi...how are we supposed to beat these things there are too many of them!" Kuwabara's annoying voice yelled as he tried to beat off these little people in tan cloaks.

  


" How do you expect me to know that, Kuwabara?!" Yusuke yelled back punching one of the things off of himself.

  


All of a sudden four glowing balls came down from the sky. They glowed bright colors and the hooded things ran from the light. When the things were gone two of the balls flew into a tree and the other two hovered above the ground. The balls unleashed an intense light and then the light disappeared and left Kitty and Hiei in a tree and Kurama and Alaira standing on the ground.

  


" Hey we made it!" Kitty said jumping to the ground.

" How did you guys get here?" Yusuke asked getting a confused look on his face.

  


" Um...we traveled here by energy balls, don't ask." Kitty said as Hiei jumped down behind her.

  


" Hiei! What are you doing here?" Yusuke yelped jumping.

  


" I didn't come by choice..." Hiei said looking up at the sky as he put his arm around Kitty.

  


" Enough you two...We're here to help you fight the Saint Beasts." Alaira said a bit annoyed at Kitty who was getting all of the attention.

  


" Who are these guys, Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked pointing at the group of demons. " I recognize the short, pretty girl as the one who dragged you into school the other month."

  


" That is Kitty. She's a real pain in the ass when it comes to schoolwork. The red head is Kurama. The black haired guy is Hiei, and the tall girl I don't know." Yusuke said pointing to each one as he said their name.

  


" I'm Alaira Rose Star. How are you? Kitty talks about you often Yusuke." Alaria said holding out her hand for Yusuke to shake.

  


" Hi...I wonder what Kitty says about me?" Yusuke said shaking Alaira's hand.

  


" She says that you are a juvenile delinquent that will never amount to anything if you don't go to school." Alaira said laughing.

  


" Really..." Yusuke said shooting Kitty a bird.

  


Kitty just crossed her two middle fingers and said " Twins...I win." and stuck her tongue out at him.

  


" Maybe we should be going before those hooded things come back..." Kuwabara said nervously.

  


" Well, I see that the tall idiot is scared." Hiei said looking at Kuwabara.

  


" I'm not scared you midget!" Kuwabara said crossing his arms.

  


" Shut up Kuwabara. Maybe we should go. I think that I saw an entrance to the castle at the bottom of this hill." Kitty said holding onto Hiei's hand.

  


" Very observant. Now can we go?" Yusuke said running down the hill closely followed by the rest of the gang.

  


They walked under the raised gate and into a small hallway. An eye with wings came fluttering out of nowhere. " Hi!" it said in a high-pitched voice. " Welcome to Maze Castle."

  


" What the hell are you?" Yusuke said looking up at the little thing with disgust. 

  


" What I am is none of your business." the thing said. " To enter the rest of the castle you must first pass a test."

  


" What kind of test?" Yusuke asked again.

  


" You must first pass the Gate of Betrayal." the thing said again. 

  


" What is the gate of betrayal?" Yusuke asked yet another time.

  


" You ask too many questions and you will find out what the Gate of Betrayal is." the thing answered.

  


"When?" Yusuke asked as Kitty shoved her elbow into his side as to tell him to hush.

  


" Now." the thing said laughing as it pulled a lever down and the low ceiling began to rapidly fall down on the gang. The ceiling was too low for them to run out from under quickly, and plus too heavy to push back up with their combined strength. 

  


" You will not be able to push it back up. It balances out your combined strength and then adds more weight to that!" the purple eyeball laughed doing a loop-de-loop in the air.

  


" Why is it called the Gate of Betrayal then?" Kitty asked trying to hold up her own weight of the stone slab.

  


" It is called the Gate of Betrayal because only one who betrays his or her friends survives

and the rest die." the thing said laughing again.

  


Hiei looked at the open end of the hall like he wanted to run out and betray them. Kurama saw the look in Hiei's eyes and said, " Don't even think it Hiei."

  


Hiei just looked at him and then he looked at Kitty, next to him, who was trying her best to hold up the slab with the rest of them and shook the idea from his head.

  


" Wait I have an idea..." Yusuke said and the others looked at him. " Kitty, go out and pull that lever up and the trap will disengage."

  


" Me? Why me? Why not Hiei or Kurama?" Kitty said looking at Yusuke with disbelief.

  


" Because you're the smallest and I think, the fastest." Yusuke said.

  


" What makes you think that you can trust me Yusuke?" Kitty said half smiling.

  


" Your brother, Alaira, and Hiei. You wouldn't want them to die...I know you wouldn't." Yusuke said smiling.

  


" Right... here I go..." Kitty said taking her hands off the ceiling and then in a blur ran out from under the slab. She stopped when she reached the lever. She then looked back at Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, Alaira, and Kuwabara trying to hold up the slab and then looked at the purple eyeball.

  


" Kitty, what are you waiting for?! Pull the damn lever!" Alaria shouted.

  


" Well it seems that a girl has chosen to betray her friends..." the eyeball said. " Follow me. Join the ranks of the Saint Beasts. They will give you the place as General in their army."

  


Kitty just put her hand on the lever as if considering. She then looked back at her friends who were still struggling.

  


" Kitty! Hurry!" Alaira yelled out again.

  


" Just leave them and come with me. The boulder would've killed you anyway if you had pulled the lever." the eyeball said turning around and starting to fly off.

  


" Boulder?" Kitty said to herself. She then launched herself at the eyeball and slashed it to pieces. She turned around and pulled the lever up, a big boulder came crashing down on her.

  


" KITTY!" Hiei yelled as the ceiling started to go back up. He ran up to the boulder followed by the others.

  


" Hey Kitty are you there?! Are you okay?!" Yusuke yelled out.

  


" I'm fine you big idjit." Kitty's voice said from somewhere around them.

  


" Where are you?" Alaira said looking around.

  


" Take a look above you genius." the voice said again.

  


The group looked up and saw Kitty sitting on top of the boulder laughing at their worried faces.

  


" You should have seen the look on your faces when that boulder came crashing down! It was sooo FUNNY!!" Kitty said rolling around laughing. She rolled off of the boulder and fell into Hiei's arms. 

  


" Have we met before?" Kitty said looking Hiei in the eyes.

  


" Can it Kitty. You really scared us. We thought that you were dead." Kurama said petting his little sister on the head.

  


" You should have more faith in my intelligence brother." she said still in Hiei's arms.

  


" Kitty, you had me worried. I thought that you would actually leave us there to die for a minute. The way you were stalling to pull the lever." Yusuke said looking at her.

  


Kitty got out of Hiei's arms and then wiped the dust off of her clothes. " Well, the stalling proved positive in the end. I didn't get killed and you learned how much weight you can bench." she said laughing.

  


" Kitty..." Hiei said putting his arm around her shoulders.

  


Kitty just stuck her tongue out at Yusuke. He was trying to hold in his laughter and look serious at the same time. All he managed to do was look constipated. 

  


" Let's press on. Shall we?" Kitty said walking down the hallway.

  


" Kurama, your sister is very scary...really scary. She can be serious one minute and then act like she's an idiot the next..." Kuwabara said walking beside Kurama.

  


" Yes. She does have a spilt personality, doesn't she? I guess it comes from being the only master ice/wind apparition in a whole line of powerful master fire apparitions. Her father is Lucifer, or as you would know him, the Lord of the Damned." Kurama said quietly so Kitty couldn't hear him.

  


" What!" Kuwabara quietly replied, even thought he was very surprised. " Kitty is the daughter of the Devil?"

  


" I guess...if that's the way you want to put it...she rather prefers The Daughter of the Damned. It fits her when she is in battle." Kurama said as he realized that Yusuke had been listening in on their conversation.

  


" So that's why she told me that she could make my life a living Hell, literally." Yusuke said to Alaira.

  


" She said that? That sounds like her all right. We better catch up with Hiei and Kitty before they get to far ahead and decide to pass the time waiting on us doing ...umm...well..." Alaira said faking a cough and walking faster.

  


Sure enough when Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Alaira caught up with Hiei and Kitty they were in a side hall kissing.

  


" Well looky what we found. A couple of lovebirds." Yusuke said laughing.

  


" Two short midgets in love? That's scary...real scary...scarier than the look Kitty's giving me right now, like she wants to murder me..." Kuwabara said his voice quavering at the words 'murder me'.

  


" Don't worry Kuwabara...I'll put you out of your misery soon enough." Kitty said flicking him off.

  


" You act like a girl version of Yusuke." Kuwabara said.

  


" Shut up bastard." Kitty said slapping him across the face and he fell face down on the stone floor.

  


" OWW!! What'd you do that for?" Kuwabara said sitting up.

  
  


" Cause you deserved it, duh." Kitty said turning around and walking off.

  


" That girl...." Kuwabara said to himself as he got up off the floor and followed the others down the hall.

  


TO BE CONTINUED

______________________________________________________________________________

  


Preview: Ok. The gang has gotten past the first test of Maze Castle. But the 6 Saint Beasts have yet to show their selves. What will happen to the gang in the next chapter of:

  


YU YU HAKUSHO REVISED

  



	16. Chapter 16

Repreview: The gang has passed the first test of Maze Castle. The Saint Beasts have yet to show their selves. Alaira gets ancy and takes on the first one. Yanurit, the wind demon shows herself in this chapter of Yu Yu Hakusho Revised!

______________________________________________________________________________

  


" Hey guys....did you feel that?" Kitty said stopping in her tracks and looking around.

  


" Feel what? I didn't feel anything." Yusuke said looking around also.

  


" I felt a breeze. Too strong to be natural in a closed space. It felt like it came from the room up ahead." Kitty said pointing to a door at the end of the hall.

  


" You're freaking me out, Kitty. I don't know anything about unnatural winds but I know that you're going crazy on us." Kuwabara said hiding behind Alaira to escape Kitty's glare.

  


" Let's go and Kuwabara for saying that you get to go in the room first." Kitty said grabbing Kuwabara's shoulder and pushing him up in front of the group.

  


" Uh...okay. This way then!" Kuwabara said turning around to go back the way they had just come.

  


He turned around to meet Kitty's sharp claws an inch from his throat. " Go on. Forward this time. Or you lose your head." she growled.

  


" I...I...umm....okay." Kuwabara gulped out as Kitty's claws pressed closer on his jugular vein in his neck.

  


" Fine...go now and don't stop until you're through the door." Kitty said removing her claws from his throat and then retracted them.

  


" Kitty, what was that about?" Kurama said lagging behind with Kitty and Hiei as the others moved on.

  


" Kuwabara needs to learn to not be such a coward and not to insult people stronger than him, especially a moody ice/wind demon. He called me loopy and said I was crazy. He had no right saying that when I knew full well that I was right. He needs to learn some manners." Kitty said grabbing Hiei's hand and running to catch up with the others who were halfway down the hallway.

  


" That girl...I'll never understand her. Her mood swings make her unpredictable. She can be as sweet as a kitten one minute and the next wanting to slice your throat open. Kuwabara learned the hard way not to get on her nerves. Hiei just stays off them. Alaira jokes her way out of it. And Kitty never gets mad at Yusuke for real. I don't know what to think of that girl..." Kurama said to himself running to catch up with the rest of the gang.

  
  
  


" Okay...here goes...I'm opening the door." Kuwabara said putting his hand on the door and pushing it open.

  


" Welcome." a soft voice said from across the room.

  


" Who are you?" Alaira yelled out stepping to the front of the group.

  


" I am Yanurit. The wind goddess." the voice said again. This time a young woman stepped out of the shadows. The woman was dressed in a flowing aqua blue dress and had a diamond crown on her head. She had long dusty blonde hair which flew around the woman as she walked.

  


" I am Yanurit. Who are you?" the woman said again, as she walked half way across the room toward the gang.

  


" I'm Alaira." Alaira said as she walked towards Yanurit. " I've come to fight."

  


" Well, I am one of the Saint Beasts of Maze Castle. But I will not consider myself a beast." Yanurit said again.

  


" I can see that. I have come to fight. I will fight you first." Alaira said putting her hand up into the air and summoning the Staff of Dark Magic.

  


" I see....this is how it will be." Yanurit said and she then called forth her wind power and a tornado of great magnitude grew in the middle of the room.

  


" A tornado? I can match that." Alaira said smiling. " Tornado of Hell's Fire!"

  


A great tornado of fire grew down from the ceiling and stood just twisting in one place. Kitty saw the fire and jumped up into Hiei's arms, because she doesn't like fire.

  


" I see....you will not be able to hold up under this attack, magician." Yanurit said half laughing.

  


" What can she be planning?" Alaira asked herself.

  


" I can tell you care a lot for the red headed boy over there. He will be a perfect subject in my plan." Yanurit said again laughing.

  


" What! You mean Kurama?!" Alaira said looking back at her friends. " You wouldn't dare."

  


" Oh...yes I would." Yanurit said as a blue ribbon flew from her wrist and wrapped itself around Kurama.

  
  
  


" Leave him out of this!" Alaira said as Yanurit grabbed hold of the end of the ribbon that held Kurama prisoner. 

  


" Why? We are not fighting by rules. I can manipulate your feelings if I want." Yanurit said twisting the ribbon down to the ground. 

  


Kurama slammed into the ground with a sickening crunch.

  


" KURAMA!" Alaira screamed as Yanurit jerked the ribbon upwards and Kurama slammed upwards into the ceiling.

  


" Have you had enough pain yet Alaira? Or shall your friend have another meeting with the ground?" Yanurit said laughing.

  


" You'll never get away with this! Kitty, can you throw some of your ice power into my staff?" Alaira yelled back to Kitty.

  


" Yea. I guess..." Kitty said holding her hand up even with Alaira's raised staff. She unleashed a stream of ice into the staff. " Is that enough?"

  


" That's more than enough. Thanks Kitty." Alaira called back. The tornado of fire got bigger and Kitty jumped right back up into Hiei's arms and buried her face into his cloak. She didn't want to see the fire or Kurama getting pounded into the ground.

  


" Hiei... I don't like this...." Kitty said looking up into Hiei's red eyes.

  


" Kitty, I don't either....I don't know what to think about it...What do you think that Alaira's going to do with your ice energy?" Hiei said looking down into Kitty's big hazel eyes.

  


" She's going to try and attempt the Staff of Dark Magic's ultimate attack, Black Angel Scream. It attacks with the powers of Ice, Lightning, and Fire. It's devastating, but only if you can control it. It's a dangerous attack if you don't know how to use it..." Kitty trailed off burying her face back into Hiei's cloak because Kurama had been sent crashing into the ceiling once more.

  


" Yanurit, prepare to die." Alaira said pointing her staff at her.

  


" Die of what? It looks like your friend Kurama's going to be joining Lucifer in Hell before this fight is over." Yanurit said laughing again.

  


" You're really starting to piss me off with that annoying laughter of yours and your damn assumptions about me." Alaira said grabbing the ribbon as it came past her and she ripped it in half. Kurama fell to the ground and Kitty jumped out of Hiei's arms and ran to him. She pulled him back to where Hiei and the others were standing and started healing him with her powers.

  


" I told you to leave Kurama out of this and now you've really pissed me off..." Alaira said as her eyes started glowing red and a huge amount a Spirit Energy spiraled from her body.

  


" What's this?" Yanurit said a stepping back a bit.

  


" Your worst nightmare..." Alaira said as her hair grew to the lightest silver and then grew down to the ground and her eyes turned into the purest blue imaginable. She grew nine silver wolf tails and her skin grew to the color of alabaster. Her ears moved up the side of her head and turned into silver wolf ears.

  


" Wha...what are you?!" Yanurit screamed retreating from Alaira's new appearance.

  


" I am Alaira. Reincarnation of Lisheka, Queen of the Lost World. I have returned." Alaira said laughing menacingly.

  


" Spare me! Spare me, Please! I didn't mean any harm. I was only joking when I hurt your friend...I'm sorry!" Yanurit said falling to her knees in fear.

  


" You shall not be forgiven...Now DIE!!" Alaira screamed, " BLACK ANGEL SCREAM!!!"

  


Three streams, each of fire, ice, and lightning, shot out of the end of the staff and enveloped Yanurit. When the blast faded away all that was left of Yanurit was her crown of diamonds.

  


" Kitty, give it a rest. Your powers are almost exhausted. Let me take over healing Kurama for now." Alaira said walking up to the gang, still in her demon form.

  


" Right..." Kitty said trying to stand up. She was so weak from giving almost all of her energy into healing Kurama that she just fell backwards into Hiei's arms.

  


" Kitty, are you okay?" Hiei said picking her up.

  


" Yea...I'm just a little weak from using up all my power. I'm fine." Kitty said before she fainted in Hiei's arms.

  


" She'll be out for a while. I'll carry her." Hiei said to Yusuke and Kuwabara.

  


" That's fine. If anyone else was carrying her when she woke up she'd kill us. You're the only one she trusts besides Kurama and Alaira." Yusuke said watching Alaira heal Kurama.

  


" She trusts you too Yusuke. Even though she won't admit it." Hiei replied still holding Kitty in his arms. " Alaira, is Kurama almost healed?"

  


" Yes. He is healed. He should be waking up about right now." Alaira replied standing up and returning to human form. Her hair turned from silver to dark brown and her eyes turned back to emerald green.

  


Kurama stirred from his unconscious state and sat up. " Oww...I feel like I've been slammed between two slabs of rock and then drug through a field of briers." he said rubbing his head.

  


" You're okay. That's good. We should keep moving." Alaira said walking across the room and through the door.

  


" Let's go then." Kuwabara said following Alaira.

  


Hiei and Kurama fell behind Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Alaira so they could talk with out being over heard.

  


" Hiei, what happened to Kitty?" Kurama asked.

  


" She used up almost all of her energy healing you. She'll be out for a while, like she was last time she did any big time healing." Hiei said looking down at Kitty's sleeping face on his shoulder.

  


" She looks so innocent asleep. How can someone with so many mood swings look so innocent while she's asleep really puzzles me. I don't understand it." Kurama said half laughing.

  


" She does have mood swings doesn't she? The way she reacted to the stupid oaf's imprudence came as a shock to me." Hiei said as he and Kurama passed through the door.

  


" Yes...I know... I really didn't expect for her to threaten him like that...it was a surprise. She usually doesn't usually care if someone turns heel on someone. I don't understand it." Kurama said just as he ran into Kuwabara, who was standing still in the middle of the hallway. " What are you doing? Go on!" 

  


" I can't Alaira said to stay in one place while she checked out this thing up ahead." Kuwabara said as he tried to stand in one place.

  


" You know Kuwabara...if Kitty was awake she'd be saying that you're a stupid son of a bitch and should go on." Hiei said.

  


"Well she's not awake and I don't have to listen to her big mouth." Kuwabara said looking down at Kitty and reaching his hand out to thump her in the nose. 

  


Hiei grabbed his hand and twisted it around. " Don't lay a hand on her. Next time you even lay a finger on her I'll kill you." Hiei said letting go of Kuwabara's arm.

  
  


" Oww...that hurt. Why'd you do that?!" he said massaging his arm where Hiei had grabbed it.

  


" You were about to touch Kitty...that's something that I don't want anyone else besides her close friends doing." Hiei growled back.

  


" Okay...don't get so mad about it shorty." Kuwabara said walking away.

  


" I don't know why that stupid toddler made me go on a mission with that idiot. This oaf doesn't know the difference between a demon and a mud puddle." Hiei thought to himself as he readjusted Kitty in his arms. She mumbled something underneath her breath and then moved her head underneath his chin.

  


" Kitty...." Hiei said to himself as he ran to keep up with Kurama and Kuwabara who had walked off to find Alaira and Yusuke.

  


TO BE CONTINUED

______________________________________________________________________________

  


Preview: We have found out a piece to Alaria's mysterious past. What Saint Beast will appear next? And will Kuwabara and Hiei ever get along? To find out read the next chapter of"

  


YU YU HAKUSHO REVISED


	17. Chapter 17

Repreview: Kitty is still out from helping to heal Kurama. Alaira has beaten the first Saint Beast. Which, of the five remaining, will show itself next? Genbu, the Beast of Stone, will show his ugly mug in this chapter of Yu Yu Hakusho Revised.

______________________________________________________________________________

  


" Kitty, wake up. Please. I can't hold you much longer. My arm is falling asleep!" Hiei whispered into Kitty's ear as he walked beside Kurama and Alaira.

  


Kitty lifted her head and yawned in Hiei's face. " Okay. I'm up. What do you want?" she said as she jumped out of Hiei's arms.

  


" Well, that didn't take long. You got your power back in a short amount of time." Kurama said laughing.

  


" Oh can it. I was also tired of hearing Kuwabara running his mouth so I just decided to go to sleep. It worked. I didn't hear his annoying voice in my dreams." Kitty said also laughing.

  


Their laughter was interrupted by a gruff voice. " Come into the room. The door to the right of you leads the right way."

  


" Uh . . . should we trust a voice coming to us from behind a closed door?" Alaira said biting her bottom lip.

  


" Well it's worth a shot." Yusuke said pushing the door open, revealing a grey stone room.

  


" Doesn't seem like anyone's here . . . HELLO?!!" Kuwabara yelled walking into the room.

  


" So much for being discreet . . . " Kitty said knocking Kuwabara on the back of the head with her fist.

  


" Welcome . . . to your doom." the gruff voice said again. " Your only way out is up this stair case. Too bad you won't live to see what's at the top."

  


A large grey thing appeared in front of the gang. It looked somewhat like a turtle but it didn't have the shell and was also a whole lot bigger.

  


"Eww . . . it's ugly!" Kitty yelled jumping behind Hiei.

  


Hiei just turned his head and looked at her. " Ok . . . " he said underneath his breath.

  


" I'll fight this one . . . " Kurama said walking up to the middle of the room.

  


" Right." Yusuke said just watching him. " Kitty do you think that your brother should fight in his condition?"

  
  


" Oh . . . umm . . . he's fine. Alaira healed him into perfect health." Kitty said looking over Hiei's shoulder. 

  


" Yusuke do you know the reason why I chose Kurama to fight on my side when we stole the items?" Hiei said putting his arm around Kitty's shoulders.

  


" No . . . why?" Yusuke said a bit puzzled. 

  


" So I wouldn't have to fight him myself. In battle Kurama is more cutthroat than me." Hiei said watching as Kurama took his place to fight the creature.

  


" My name is Genbu. I am the Lord of Stone and Earth." the creature said laughing gruffly.

  


" My name is Kurama." Kurama said. " Shall we begin?"

  


" Yes." Genbu said as he melted into the floor. " I'm made of stone. I can rearrange the molecules in any stone that surrounds me. Since this whole room is made of stone, I can be everywhere at once!"

  


As Genbu was saying this, his tail was rearranging itself behind Kurama.

  


" Kurama! Watch out!" Kitty screamed just as the tail flew at Kurama from behind for a strike.

  


Kurama dodged the tail and landed on his feet. But Genbu was not finished yet. He struck out at Kurama again with his tail. This time Kurama didn't dodge fast enough and the tail caught him in the stomach. Blood flew from Kurama's wound as he landed.

  


" Careless. I was just careless . . . " Kurama said to himself.

  


" Now you will see my special attack." Kurama said as he pulled a red rose out of his hair.

  


" All right! Get him Kurama!" Kitty started jumping up and down yelling.

  


" What is he going to do with a rose?" Kuwabara asked stupidly.

  


" Watch you stupid dolt." Kitty said narrowing her eyes at him.

  


Kurama spun the rose around and it became a whip covered in thorns. Rose petals fell all around him and the room filled with the sweet scent of roses.

  


" Now to find you . . . " Kurama trailed off as he snapped his Rose Whip at the wall and Genbu fell out. 

  


" How did you find me?" Genbu said getting up.

  


" Simple. Once the sweet scent of roses filled the room your stench was easy to find." Kurama said whipping his Rose Whip around and slicing Genbu into pieces.

  


" Yea Kurama! You did it!" Kitty yelled jumping up and down waving her arms in the air.

  


Kurama walked over to the group, " Thanks for the cheerleading section Kitty. I really needed that!" Kurama said teasingly. 

  


" Oh ha ha ha. You should be glad that I even bothered." Kitty said sticking her tongue out at her brother.

  


" Well if that's what I get for thanking you . . . I won't bother again." Kurama said ruffling his little sister's hair.

  


" Kitty, Kurama look. You're not through with Genbu yet." Yusuke said pointing over at the pile of gravel that was Genbu.

  


" What do you mea- . . . oh hell." Kitty said looking over at Genbu. " He's regenerated himself. Not good, not good, not good. Nope, nope, nope!"

  


" Will you stop that? It's getting on my nerves." Alaira said putting her hand on Kitty's head and pushing down on it.

  


" Oww . . . don't do that!" Kitty said scratching Alaira on the arm.

  


" You little . . . " Alaira said as she raised her hand as to slap Kitty or punch her, either one.

  


Hiei grabbed her hand. " Enough. Both of you stop." he said pushing Alaira's hand away.

  


Kurama was walking back toward the middle of the room. " I thought I killed you . . . " he said as he approached Genbu.

  


" Well you didn't . . . did you?" Genbu said laughing.

  


" No . . . but I will this time." Kurama said pulling out his Rose Whip again.

  


" Maybe . . . Maybe not . . . " Genbu said as he detached himself and flew at Kurama.

  
  
  


Kurama tried to dodge all the pieces but there were too many and he got hit by a lot of them. Genbu put himself together again. " How do you like my little trick? I can regenerate myself. It's quite useful in times like this, I can tell you." Genbu said detaching and throwing himself at Kurama again.

  


This time Kurama saw a glowing red rock in the bunch of grey ones. " This might work . . . " he thought to himself as he thought up a plan.

  


" You dodged a lot more this time. You're getting better. See if you can dodge this!" Genbu said as he threw himself at Kurama again for the third time.

  


Kurama jumped into the stream of rocks this time and grabbed the red glowing one. When Genbu put himself back together, he put himself together a bit wrong.

  


" OH MY GOD!!!" Kitty said burying her face in Hiei's cloak laughing.

  


" That's a look for the ladies." Yusuke said bursting out laughing.

  


" How does he go to the bathroom?" Kuwabara said laughing along with the rest of them.

  


Genbu had put himself together. But he had put his head in between his legs instead of on his shoulders. 

  


" What? What?! Oh hell, how did I get like this?!" Genbu said frantic.

  


" I took your central nervous system command center." Kurama said holding up the glowing red rock. " This is what enables you to regenerate, am I correct?"

  


" How did you get that?!" Genbu asked still distraught. 

  


" It flew with the rest of your body. I thought that it was of some importance so I caught it." Kurama said.

  


" Give it back!" Genbu yelled.

  


" Oh . . . what will happen if I do this?" Kurama said as he destroyed the glowing red rock in his hand.

  


" NOOO!!!" Genbu said as he started glowing and then he burst into a million pieces.

  


" Way to go Kurama!" Kitty yelled as Kurama walked back to the group.

  


" Well, I guess he won't be coming back, that I don't think." Kurama said as he walked up.

  
  


" Well, best be pressing on." Hiei said walking off. Kitty following close behind.

  


" If you see one of those two the other one is nearby." Alaira said shaking her head.

  


" That's something you can always count on." Yusuke said following Kitty and Hiei up the stairs.

  


" Come on Kurama let's go." Alaira said as she grabbed Kurama's hand and dragged him up the stairs.

  


" Hey guys! Wait for me!" Kuwabara yelled running up the stairs after the rest of the gang.

  


TO BE CONTINUED

______________________________________________________________________________

  


Preview: Two down four to go. There are 4 Saint Beasts left. Which will show next? Find out by reading the next chapter of:

  


YU YU HAKUSHO REVISED


	18. Chapter 18

Repreview: Two of the Saint Beasts are now dead. Will the other four be killed or will our team lose a few members? Kitty takes on Sora, the goddess of water in this chapter of Yu Yu Hakusho Revised!

______________________________________________________________________________

  


" Are you sure we're going the right way?" Alaira said as they climbed the steps of the castle tower. " We haven't run into any traps yet. I'm just wondering."

  


" Well, I really don't have a detailed map of the castle so I'm not sure if we're going the right way or in the total opposite direction." Yusuke said turning around and looking at Alaira.

  


" Hey! It looks like the stairs end up a bit." Kitty said running up the stairs.

  


" Wait up! You don't know what's up there!" Hiei said chasing after her.

Alaira, Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara heard Hiei yell and they ran up the stairs to see what was the matter.

  


" Hiei! Are you okay?!" Alaira yelled as they reached top of the stairs.

  


" I'm fine . . . but I can't see Kitty!" Hiei said motioning the others over to the door.

  


" Oh . . . hell." Yusuke said looking out the door.

  


He saw a room filled with water, like a small pond or lake. The water was crystal clear and sparkling under the sunlight. It had stepping stones leading across its surface.

  


" Hi guys! I fell in this water hole. The water's a bit cold though." a voice yelled up from below them. ( The door was about 20 feet above the water and it was a straight drop down)

  


" Well that's nice. I wonder what a room full of water is doing in the middle of a castle?" Alaira said looking down at Kitty who was swimming over to the other side of the room.

  


" Welcome. This is my lair. The Room of Typhoons." a soft voice said from somewhere in the room.

  


" The Room of Typhoons? It doesn't look like a typhoon." Kitty said looking around for a body to go with the voice.

  


" It may not look like a typhoon now, but I assure you it can." the voice said again.

  


" Will you show yourself? I hate it when I only hear a voice and no body to go with it." Kitty said getting out of the water on the low platform at the other side of the room.

  


" Fine, look below you." the voice said again.

  
  


Kitty looked below her and screamed. There were two glowing eyes looking at her from underneath the water.

  


" What are you?!" Kitty screamed again moving back away from the edge of the water.

  


" I am Sora. Goddess of Water." the voice said again as Sora got out of the water. She had a mermaid tail fin. Her hair was a long light blue and her eyes were red. Her skin was the weirdest part though, it was a light purple and she had webbed fingers which each ended in a wickedly hooked black nail.

  


" Get away from me!" Kitty said scrambling to get away from Sora.

  


" You must get past me to go on ahead in your mission." Sora said laughing.

  


" Fine . . . I'll fight you just let me past you." Kitty said crawling over toward

the edge of the platform.

  


" Go. I'll give you a head start before I kill you." Sora said, laughing again.

  


Kitty jumped off the platform and onto a stepping stone. She started jumping across on the stepping stones toward her friends.

  


" Kitty! Hurry, that thing's coming!" Alaira yelled.

  


" I'm trying but I can't run as fast . . . she's cast some kind of spell on me!" Kitty yelled as she tripped and fell into the water.

  


" KITTY!" Hiei yelled. He about jumped in but Kurama grabbed his arm. 

  


" Kitty doesn't need you down there. It will only distract her. She lied when she said that she had gotten all of her power back. She only got about one fourth back. She needs every bit of that energy to get her out of this." Kurama said as he pulled Hiei back.

  


" She what?!" Hiei exclaimed watching to see if Kitty had come up. " She wouldn't have lied about her strength returning. She could get killed that way."

  


" I know . . . but Kitty is stubborn, and plus I think that she's the only one here who can actually swim very well." Kurama said looking at Kitty who had come up sputtering.

  


" You bitch. Of all the cheap tricks, this is the lowest one. You can move the stones around as you wish! That's how you can keep your victim in your territory at all times!" Kitty yelled at Sora.

  


" I see you've figured out my strategy. Very good. But it's too late now!" Sora said swimming over to where Kitty was floating in the water.

  


" Not this time. I'm gonna make sushi out of you!" Kitty said taking a deep breath and ducking underneath the water to confront Sora with her sharp claws.

  


The water became clouded with blood and then two heads popped up above the water.

  


" YOU!! How did you block my attack?! People are usually defenseless against my underwater attacks!" Sora screamed throwing up her arms, one of which was cut clean off and blood was dripping from the socket.

  


" Easy. You blinked and your moves are sooo predictable!" Kitty said retracting her claws, smiling.

  


" I'll show you predictable!" Sora screamed again " TYPHOON ARISE!!"

  


All of a sudden the water started boiling and a water spout came bursting out of the surface of the water. It began twisting and turning and the water started swirling around and the water level rose almost 15 feet.

  


" Now you see why this is called the Room of Typhoons?" Sora laughed. " Now for the bait. I see a black-haired boy up there that seems worried about you . . . is he of some importance in your heart?"

  


" What . . . " Kitty said looking up at the gang which stood in the doorway. Hiei was standing at the very front of them. " No . . . not him . . . leave him out of this, Sora. He has nothing to do with our battle. Don't harm him."

  


" Really? So you do care about him. He'll be perfect bait." Sora said looking at the water spout and then pointing with her good arm at Hiei. " Erovistrewtop Iquarity Porvastier"

  


" What? She's saying some sort of spell in the ancient sea people language . . . but that died out 4.5 million years ago . . . " Kitty said to herself.

  


The water spout shot out an 'arm' of water and grabbed Hiei and flung him into the heart of the water spout.

  


" NO!!" Kitty screamed swimming over to the water spout. 

  


" I don't think so, my pretty. You'll soon be joining your friend in death." Sora laughed.

  


" You . . . no one hurts Hiei . . . you understand me?" Kitty said bone chillingly calm.

  


" Oh . . . and what are you going to do about it?" Sora said laughing again.

  


" Oh . . . you'll see . . . " Kitty said her eyes started glowing yellow as she stood up on a stepping stone.

  


" Are you mad? I'm sorry . . . , did I hurt someone you cared about?" Sora asked in a sickly sweet voice.

  


" You'll soon be in hell, you son of a bitch." Kitty said as black fur began growing all over her. Her tail grew longer and turned into the same black as the fur on her body. Her ears moved up the sides of her head and turned into panther ears, the same black as her body. Fangs grew out of her mouth, they were about three inches in length and her claws grew about 4 inches in length.

  


" Yusuke I was wondering did you see this form when Kitty transformed or another one?" Kurama turned and asked Yusuke as Kitty was transforming.

  


" I saw her with tan fur with black spots. This form is just scary . . . like she's turned into another person or something. What is happening to her?" Yusuke asked Kurama with a gulp.

  


" I thought so. She can only reach this form when she has reached a breaking point in her anger. This is the Kitty that was Sheena in her demon life." Kurama said watching Kitty, " She cares a lot for Hiei and when Sora threw him into the water Kitty lost it because water can kill a fire apparition and Kitty loves Hiei so much and she felt so much anger that the combined power of those two strong emotions awoke her most powerful demon form." 

  


" I see . . . I hope Kitty never gets that mad at me." Yusuke said hiding behind Kurama in case Kitty decided to turn on her friends.

  


" Sora! Prepare to go to HELL!" Kitty yelled as she released a tremendous blast of icy wind at Sora.

  


" NOO!!!" Sora screamed as the ice hit her and froze her through. Kitty summoned her weapon, a double-ended-double-bladed trident like sword and then she used one of her special attacks " Twin Blades." she said as she moved her sword in two different directions at lightning speed. 

  


Sora's frozen body flew into a million pieces and the typhoon that held Hiei prisoner faded away. Kitty's hair went from black to light brown and her eyes turned back hazel from the gold. The black fur that covered her body retreated to reveal her pale white skin. Her fangs and claws returned to normal size.

  


" Hiei . . . " Kitty said looking over at the body that was laying on a rock where the water spout used to be. " Hiei . . . don't be dead . . . "

  


Kitty jumped over to Hiei on the stepping stones. She sat down and pulled him into her lap. " Hiei . . . please wake up . . . I can't lose you now . . . not now . . . " Kitty said crying. Her tears turned into jewels which she let fall into the water and sink to the bottom.

  


The others quietly stepped down onto the stepping stone closest to the door.

  


" Kurama . . . why do Kitty's tears turn into jewels?" Kuwabara asked as he fell into the water, missing the stepping stone completely.

  


" She's an ice demon . . . I don't know why but their tears always turn into valuable jewels. It's just what ice demons do." Kurama said helping Kuwabara up onto the stepping stone.

  


" Hiei . . . don't die . . . don't die . . . " Kitty was crying oblivious to the people that were walking up behind her. " Please wake up . . . please . . . "

  


" Kitty, he's gone . . . just leave him be." Alaira said walking up and putting her hand on Kitty's shoulder.

  


" He's not gone . . . he's still here . . . I can feel it. He's alive." Kitty said hugging Hiei close to her.

  


" Give it up . . . you're just imagining it . . . you can't feel if he's alive. No one can. It's just your imagination." Alaira said trying to pull Kitty away from Hiei's body.

  


" Alaira, Hiei is alive. If he was dead, he wouldn't be breathing." Kitty said looking Alaira in the eye.

  


" Kitty you're still imagining it. He's not breathing. Just leave him and let's go." Alaira said pulling on Kitty's arm.

  


"No . . . I'm not leaving, but you can. Go on . . . I'll stay here. We'll catch up later." Kitty said waving them on.

  


" Fine. Let's go and let Kitty here mope around because she let Hiei die." Alaira said walking off up the ramp that lead out of the room. 

  


" Kitty, there's nothing you can do for him . . . come on and leave him here. We'll come back for his body later." Yusuke said touching Kitty on the shoulder. 

  


Kitty just jerked her shoulder from Yusuke's touch. " Hiei's alive. Go away. Besides I wouldn't leave him anyway. He wouldn't leave me and I won't leave him." she said pulling away from Yusuke. Two jewels fell into the water.

  


" Fine. We'll be up ahead once you come to your senses." Kuwabara said walking off behind Yusuke and the others.

  
  
  


" Hiei, you're not dead. I can feel you. You're still here. Please don't leave me . . . I don't want to be alone." Kitty said closing her eyes.

  


" Kitty . . . " Hiei said in a weak voice.

  


" Hiei . . . ?" Kitty said opening her eyes and looking at him.

  


" Kitty . . . is that you?" Hiei said spitting up water.

  


"It's me. Don't worry." Kitty said smiling through her teary eyes.

  


Hiei sat up in Kitty's lap still coughing up water. " Where did the others go?" he asked looking at Kitty.

  


" They left. They believed that you were dead. I wouldn't leave." Kitty said wiping the tears from her eyes.

  


" Thank you Kitty. Thanks for not leaving me." Hiei said wiping a tear off her cheek that she had missed.

  


" I'm glad you're not dead." Kitty said resting her head on his shoulder.

  


" Me, too. I'd miss you too much, Kitten." Hiei said standing up.

  


Kitty just smiled and kissed him on the cheek. " Let's go. The others are going to be surprised to see you alive. They think that you're as dead as a doornail." she said laughing.

  


" Well, I guess they will be surprised to see me come back from the dead. They'll think that I'm a ghost." Hiei said picking a soaking wet Kitty up and carrying her up the ramp and out of the room.

  


5 MINUTES LATER

  


" Hiei, I think that I hear the others up ahead. It sounds like Kuwabara's fighting." Kitty said looking ahead of where she and Hiei were.

  


" Yes . . . I can hear it now. It sounds like that oaf has gotten himself into a fight that Yusuke thinks he can't win." Hiei said putting on more speed.

  


They came upon Yusuke, Kurama, and Alaira who were standing at one end of a bridge spanning across a wide abyss.

  


" Hey Alaira! What's up?" Kitty said jumping out of Hiei's arms.

  
  
  


" Wha . . . Where did he come from! He's a ghost!" Alaira said jumping behind Kurama away from Hiei.

  


" Well it seems that Kitty was right. You weren't dead." Yusuke said slapping Hiei on the back.

  


" What made you think that I was dead?" Hiei said directing his question at Alaira.

  


" You weren't moving and it didn't look like you were breathing." Alaira said meekly.

  


" Don't be fooled by what you see." Hiei said putting his arm around Kitty's shoulder. 

  


Kitty just put her hand on the hand that was laying on her shoulder.

  


" What's Kuwabara doing?" Kitty asked watching Kuwabara getting his butt kicked by a big white tiger in a loin cloth. " That tiger really needs to get some more clothes on."

  


" That tiger's name is Bayako. He is a master of fire." Kurama explained as Kuwabara got punched in the face.

  


" Fire? . . . hehehe . . . " Kitty laughed nervously. She tightened her grip on Hiei's hand.

  


" It's okay, Kitty. If any fire comes near you, I'll get you out of the way." Hiei whispered in Kitty's ear.

  


Kitty just nodded her head and put her head underneath Hiei's chin.

  


" Kuwabara! Let me fight him! You'll never beat him!" Yusuke was yelling at Kuwabara.

  


" NO URAMESHI! I CAN TAKE CARE OF THIS MYSELF!" Kuwabara yelled as he was thrown across the floor.

  


TO BE CONTINUED

______________________________________________________________________________

  


Preview: Kitty has beaten Sora, the goddess of water. Kuwabara is in a fight for his life against the giant tiger, Bayako. Who will win? Who will lose? To find out read the next chapter of:

  


YU YU HAKUSHO REVISED


	19. Chapter 19

Repreview: Three of the Saint Beasts have been destroyed. What will happen to the other three? Its Kuwabara verses Bayako in this chapter of Yu Yu Hakusho Revised.

Last time we saw Kuwabara was when he was getting his butt kicked by Bayako, the white tiger. Let's see what's happening now

" Hey Bayako! I'm gonna kick your butt!" Kuwabara said as he swung his Spirit Sword at the giant white tiger.

" Really? The only thing you seem to be doing is making me stronger!" Bayako laughed.

" Not this time!" Kuwabara said unleashing his Spirit Sword once again.

" Your puny attacks have no effect on me human." Bayako said laughing.

" That tiger looks familiar . . . " Kitty thought to herself as she watched the fight in the shelter of Hiei's arms. " He looks like someone I used to know . . . but who?"

" Kitty, you okay?" Hiei said as Kitty moved his arm closer around her.

" I'm fine . . . just thinking." she replied looking into his eyes.

" Okay . . . what are you thinking about?" Hiei asked smiling.

" That tiger looks familiar, like I know him from somewhere . . . " Kitty said hugging Hiei's arm closer to her as Bayako unleashed a powerful blast of fire.

Hiei sheltered Kitty from the blast with his other arm. He then rested his head in her hair.

" You think you met him in your other life?" Hiei asked Kitty.

" Wait, . . . yes that's where I know him from! He's my uncle on my dad's side. Uncle Bayaki. My dad never claimed him as a family member though. Said that I took after him because I was a cat demon. Still don't know where I got my ice and wind powers though . . . " Kitty said looking up into Hiei's eyes.

" Your uncle? That's a surprise. You're related to one of the Saint Beasts. And the stupid oaf is getting beat by him. That's kind of ironic." Hiei said looking back down into her eyes.

" Kurama, doesn't that Bayako look like my Uncle Bayaki?" Kitty asked Kurama right before Kuwabara came flying over toward them.

" Yes . . . now that you mention it . . . he kind of does fit your description of him." Kurama said dodging the air born Kuwabara.

" Hey Kuwabara, maybe you should let Yusuke fight. You're taking too long in beating this guy." Kitty said looking down at Kuwabara who was laying on the ground beat up.

" I'm fine, tabby. Shut up and leave me alone!!" Kuwabara said getting up just as a fire blast came their way.

Hiei pulled Kitty out of the way just in time.

" That was too close for comfort. Thanks Hiei." Kitty said hugging his arm closer to her.

" It's okay . . . " Hiei said putting his other arm around her and hugging her close to him.

"Ummhmm." Kitty said putting her head underneath his chin.

Hiei just smiled and laid his chin in her hair, it was still damp from her fight with Sora.

" Kuwabara! The only thing your doing is getting your ass pounded into the ground! Let me fight him!" Yusuke yelled again as Kuwabara was thrown into a door and flew through it.

Bayako followed him and the gang heard screaming. They ran in to see what had happened. Kitty ran in and stopped short just inside the door and screamed.

" Kitty are you okay? What is it?" Hiei said running in behind her. " Oh God . . . "

He saw a room full of lava with plateaus sticking out of the lava. Kuwabara and Bayako were fighting on the plateaus.

" Welcome to my lair, the Room of Hell." Bayako said laughing as Kuwabara about slipped and fell into the lava.

" I better be careful . . . one slip up and I'll be toast, literally . . . " Kuwabara thought to himself as he caught himself just before he fell into the lava.

" Kill him! Kill him!" Kitty was yelling from the sidelines.

" Well look. I've got Kitty rooting for me." Kuwabara said smiling.

" You? I was rooting for the tiger." Kitty said looking at Kuwabara.

Kurama, Alaira, and Yusuke all got anime sweat drops and fell over anime style.

" WHAT?!! YOU WERE ROOTING FOR THE DAMN TIGER, AND NOT KUWABARA!!!" Yusuke yelled in Kitty's face, spraying her with spit.

" I guess she decided she wanted to be on the winning side, so she rooted for the tiger." Hiei said wiping Yusuke's spit off of Kitty's face.

Kitty stuck her tongue out at Yusuke. Yusuke just flicked her off.

" Wait . . . that sounded like my niece Sheena who disappeared 16 years ago." Bayako thought to himself. He then shouted, " Sheena is that you?!"

Kitty was taken back. She hadn't been called Sheena in a really long time. She didn't call back. Bayako walked over to the gang and looked at them. He asked, " Who over here is called Sheena?"

" I was, but I'm not anymore. So leave me the hell alone." Kitty said hugging Hiei's arm tighter.

Bayako reached down and picked her up by the scruff of her neck, pulling her out of Hiei's arms.

" Put me down! Put me down! You son of a bitch!" Kitty yelled flailing her arms around, claws outstretched trying to scratch Bayako.

" That's no way to talk to your uncle, Sheena." Bayako said looking Kitty over.

Kitty was still putting up a struggle biting and scratching Bayako's arm.

" Your dad was right. You may be an ice apparition but you have the attitude of your great-grandfather. You're as arrogant and stubborn as him." Bayako laughed.

" I said put me down! I don't know you!! Go away! I'm not Sheena. I'm Kitana now! So put me down before I have to hurt you!" Kitty yelled as Bayako dropped her from a height of twenty feet.

Kitty turned a complete back flip and landed on her feet un phased by the long fall. " That's not the way I had in mind but it worked." she said looking up at Bayako glaring her tail puffing up.

" You are a cat, aren't you? Your father was right." Bayako said laughing.

" I said leave me the hell alone, bastard!" Kitty said as she kicked Bayako in the shin, then she jumped behind Hiei.

" Hey Bayako! Are we gonna finish our fight or what?" Kuwabara yelled, standing where Bayako had left him.

" Right. Good luck to you Kitana who was Sheena." Bayako said as he walked back over to where Kwabara was.

" Now let's finish this!" Kuwabara said spitting into the lava.

" I agree. Let's fight." Bayako said charging at Kuwabara.

Kuwabara dodged aside. " Since you took your little break, I had time to think about your fighting strategy. I've come up with a way to counter it!!" Kuwabara laughed.

" You may have . . . " Bayako said

" Let me show you how!" Kuwabara said charging Bayako.

Kuwabara pushed Bayako into the lava. Bayako sunk beneath the surface of the lava and didn't come back up. Kuwabara had run so fast that he fell over the edge of the plateau and was hanging onto a tree that stuck out of the plateau side by a piece of his shirt.

" Guys! Someone come and help! Help me!" Kuwabara yelled.

" Maybe we should go over there . . . let's go." Yusuke said jumping across on the plateaus.

" I don't wanna go . . . I don't like lava and it's probably extremely hot over there in the middle." Kitty said grabbing onto Hiei's cloak.

" Kitty, I'll carry you across and if it's too hot I'll bring you back. Is that okay?" Hiei said looking at her.

"Yea. But you promise to bring me back if it's too hot?" Kitty asked looking back at Hiei.

" I promise. Now let's go." Hiei said sweeping her off her feet and jumping across the plateaus after Kurama who was carrying Alaira.

" Hey Kuwabara. Keep hanging in there while we come up with a plan to get you up!" Yusuke yelled down to Kuwabara.

" Now do any of you have any ideas of what to do?" Yusuke asked turning around to the gang. Kitty was still in Hiei's arms.

" Somebody could climb down and let Kwabara grab hold of their neck and then they could climb back up." Alaira suggested.

" That would work . . . but who would climb down. They need to have long fingernails to dig into the rock, and they have to be sharp too." Kurama said looking at Kitty.

" Kurama . . . don't even think it. That's too close to fire for me. I've already had one near death experience with fire, you remember. I could melt!!" Kitty said shaking her hands in front of her face.

" I know, but you're the only one here with really sharp and long claws." Kurama said looking at Kitty with big green puppy dog eyes.

" You can't do that to me! It's not fair Kurama! You know I can't say no to puppy dog eyes. Please stop! Ok . . . I'll do it. I'll save the imbecile." Kitty said.

Kurama gave Kitty a big smile and said " That's the spirit. Go on down!"

" How did I talk myself into this?" Kitty thought to herself as she carefully dropped over the edge of the plateau digging her claws into the rock.

" Come on! You're sending the smallest person down here?! Kitty can't possibly be strong enough to carry me back up!" Kuwabara yelled as he saw Kitty coming down toward him.

" Oh . . . so you don't want to be rescued? Okay. I'll just go back up then." Kitty said reversing her direction.

" That's not what I meant! Come back! Save me!" Kuwabara yelled almost letting go of the tree he clung to.

" Fine . . . you owe me though. I'm risking my life for you . . . " Kitty said climbing back down.

As she got closer to the lava, she got increasingly nervous. " Remember . . . can't lose it . . . not now . . . hang in there Kitana Sesshome Koragame . . . " Kitty thought to herself as she reached for Kuwabara's hand.

" Now put your arms around my neck." Kitty said, " Now here we begin to ascend."

" Are you sure your not gonna slip?" Kuwabara asked. He could sense Kitty's nervousness.

" I'm fine . . . just don't talk to me." Kitty said looking up. Trying really hard not to look down. She thought to herself, " Okay . . . just a couple more feet . . . just a little bit more."

" Come on Kitty. You're almost there." Kurama said biting his lower lip.

Kitty's hand reached over top of the plateau and her head popped up just after that. " Get this idiot off me. He's been blubbering the whole way up. Get him then pull me up." Kitty said looking up at Yusuke.

" Right . . . yes ma'am!" Yusuke said laughing.

" Shut up and hurry!" Kitty said as her claws began to slip.

" Kuwabara, let go of Kitty's neck and grab my hand." Yusuke said reaching his hand out.

" Fine. Here Urameshi." Kuwabara said taking his arm from around Kitty's neck and reaching it out to Yusuke.

" Good. Now that you're up. Hiei get Kitty." Yusuke said pointing at Kitty who had slipped down the rock, which was crumbling underneath her claws.

" Hurry! I'm gonna fall if you don't hurry!" Kitty screamed.

" Kitty, give me your hand." Hiei said laying on his stomach, reaching out his hand to Kitty.

" I'm scared . . . I don't wanna melt!" Kitty said taking one hand out of the rock and thrusting it into Hiei's outstretched hand.

" Good . . . now give me the other one . . . " Hiei said reaching his other hand down. Alaira held onto Hiei's ankles to keep him and Kitty from falling into the lava.

Kitty took her other hand away from the wall and put it into Hiei's other hand. She closed her eyes and held her breath.

" Alaira, pull me back." Hiei said turning his head around and looking at Alaira.

" Right. Here we go!" Alaira said pulling Hiei back from the side of the plateau.

They pulled Kitty up onto the plateau. She flung herself into Hiei's arms. Hiei just put his arms around her. He ran his hand through her hair trying to comfort her. " It's okay, Kitty." Hiei whispered into her ear.

" Hey guys. Let's get out of here before Kitty has another nerves attack." Kuwabara said pulling on Yusuke's arm.

" Yea. Hiei carry Kitty. She doesn't look like she should be walking." Yusuke said looking at Kitty's small shaking body.

Hiei just nodded his head and picked Kitty up. She buried her face in his cloak and put her arms around his neck. Hiei just followed the others out of the room, lagging a bit behind them so they couldn't hear Kitty's quiet sobs.

" Kurama, what did Kitty mean that she's already had a near death experience with fire?" Kuwabara asked quietly so Hiei or Kitty wouldn't hear him.

" I'd rather not talk about it, Kuwabara." Kurama said quietly, he put his arm around Alaira and walked away from Kuwabara to join Yusuke.

" I wonder why he doesn't want to talk about it . . . " Kuwabara thought to himself as Hiei ran up behind him and bumped into him.

" Go on. Hurry . . . the others are leaving us." Hiei said running to catch up with Yusuke, Kurama, and Alaira.

" Hey! Wait up! Wait for me!" Kuwabara yelled running after the others.

He caught up with the others standing in a room with a lot of doors.

" Hey . . . Kuwabara . . . here's a time that you can be useful. Pick a door." Yusuke said motioning Kuwabara over.

" Okay . . . " Kuwabara said concentrating his spirit awareness energy into locating the right door. " There's something evil behind this door. Something so terribly evil it's unimaginable . . . " he said walking up to the door second to their right. He flung the door open to reveal a dark hallway. the camera moves down

" Squeak!" goes a mouse sitting on the floor.

" AHHHH!!" Kuwabara screams and runs back out of the door.

" Kuwabara you really had me going. Your speech was very climatic!" Yusuke said laughing.

" Yes . . . quite." Alaira said. Everyone looked at her because she usually never insulted Kuwabara. " What? I had to throw in a line for Kitty. She still hasn't gotten over her nerves attack."

Kuwabara went up to Kitty who was still in Hiei's arms. " Kitty wake up! Whatever you've been through can't still be that scary! Cut the act!" he yelled as he hit Kitty in the back of the head.

" Kuwabara! That was uncalled for! You want to know what happened to Kitty? I'll tell you!" Alaira yelled scaring Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Hiei. She never yelled. Kitty, who was still in Hiei's arms, put her fingers in her ears.

" Kitty and Kurama's house caught on fire when she was five, Kurama was seven. Kurama thought that Kitty had made it out. She hadn't . . . she was stuck on the second floor of her burning house . . . Kurama went back in to get her. He found her on sitting in the middle of their mom's windowless room crying and holding her head in her hands. Fire surrounded her and almost killed her. In fact she had serious burns on her arms and legs from trying to force her way through the flames in the hallway. She had to have special surgeries to hide the burn scars . . . do you understand why she's afraid of fire now? It's not only because she's an ice demon either . . . " Alaira yelled.

Kuwabara looked stunned. He had never heard about that. Yusuke was just staring at the small figure lying in Hiei's arms with disbelief. " I never knew that about her. She never told me that." Yusuke said.

" She wouldn't have told you. That's something she never talks about . . . " Kurama said going over and petting his little sister on the head. " Come on Kitty. You need to get up . . . it's okay . . . we won't talk about it again."

Kitty looked up at him. Her large hazel eyes were brimming with tears. " Okay . . . " she said quietly as she got out of the safety of Hiei's arms.

She wiped the tears from her eyes and looked at the group. She smiled and said " Let's go . . . the next Saint Beast is waiting for us."

She walked off down the hallway behind the door that Kuwabara had chosen.

" That girl really scares me . . . " Yusuke said following Kitty down the hallway. Hiei ran and caught up with Kitty. Kurama and Alaira ran to catch up with Kitty and Hiei. Kuwabara and Yusuke stayed behind a bit.

" Those four . . . it's like they're inseparable . . . like they'll always be together no matter what. They look out for each other. The only thing that holds both groups together is that Kitty is Kurama's sister . . . if it wasn't for that . . . Kitty and Hiei would be off by themselves and Kurama and Alaira would stick together . . . " Kuwabara said to Yusuke.

" Right . . . just don't hurt Kitty's feelings again or I'll join Hiei, Kurama, and Alaira in kicking your ass. I'm not about to let you hurt that girl's feelings again." Yusuke said running to catch up with the rest of the group.

" Looks like I'm all alone with this one . . . " Kuwabara said to himself as he ran to catch up with the others.

TO BE CONTINUED

Preview: Kuwabara has beaten up Kitty's Uncle Bayako, the giant white tiger. The flame Saint Beast. Will the next Saint Beast be of Ice or Lightning? Will it be Yusuke or Hiei who has to battle? To find out read the next chapter of:

YU YU HAKUSHO REVISED


	20. Chapter 20

Repreview: Kuwabara has beaten Bayako the fire Saint Beast. There are only two Saint Beasts left, one each of Lightning and Ice. The Ice Dragon shows himself in this next chapter of Yu Yu Hakusho Revised.

" Hey! There seems to be some sort of a door up ahead..." Alaira said running up the hallway.

" Wait up Alaira! Don't leave me back here!" Kitty yelled running to catch up with Alaira.

Kurama and Hiei just looked at each other and shook their heads.

" I'll never understand why they have to run up ahead of the group and see what's up there first...." Kurama said shaking his head and quickening his pace to catch up with the girls.

" Yes...I suppose..." Hiei said running on ahead of Kurama in case the girls got into trouble.

Kuwabara and Yusuke started running to catch up with the rest of them. They caught up with Kurama and Hiei. The girls were still ahead of them.

" How long is this hallway?" Yusuke said looking around.

All of a sudden they heard the girls scream.

" Well, We'll find out soon enough." Hiei said running, hand on his sword.

They reached the spot where they heard the scream come from. A wooden door was half way open. Hiei went in first. He saw Alaira sitting in a corner frozen from the neck down. Kitty was no where to be seen.

The others had followed Hiei into the room.

" It's cold in here..." Kuwabara said shivering.

Kurama saw Alaira in the corner and went over to her. He put his hand on her neck to see if she had a pulse.

" Alaira is still alive....I don't see Kitty though....the coldness in this room suggests that an ice demon is nearby." Kurama said pulling his hand back from Alaira's neck and looking at the thick fog that was covering the room.

" Very good...you have guessed the secret." a voice said just as the fog started to swirl around.

" Wha...what's happening?" Kuwabara said stuttering.

The fog stopped spinning around and pulled back to reveal a man with black hair and a blue complexion. He was wearing a blue ninja like outfit and had a black gotee.

" Where's Kitty, you son of a bitch?" Yusuke said surprising the others. He never showed that he actually cared about Kitty before.

" Oh...you mean the little ice kitten? She's hanging around." the man said laughing and pointing upwards.

" What do you mea–... dammit!" Yusuke said looking up. Kitty was hanging from the ceiling on an ice chandelier that hung in the middle of the ceiling. She looked unconscious and her skin was a pale blue. Her eyes were closed and her hair had icicles hanging from it.

" Kitty!" Hiei said looking up after Yusuke. " What have you done to her and Alaira?"

" Your friend Alaira has only been lightly frozen. Kitty is an ice demon. She has powers that surpass my even my own...I needed her power so I took it from her!" the man laughed again.

" Seyru!" a voice yelled from the hallway.

" Huh? Wait that sounded like Bayako! But I thought that he died in lava?" Kuwabara said looking behind him.

" Seyru! Listen to me! These children are too powerful. We can work together and beat them!" Bayako said walking through the door. He was burned and his clothes were torn.

" Bayako! You are weak. I do not need your help! You have ashamed the name of Saint Beast! You must die!" Seyru said freezing Bayako.

The others just watched as Seyru knocked Bayako into pieces. His head was the only thing in tact when the body hit the floor.

" What did you do that for?" Kuwabara said staring at the frozen head.

" Bayako was weak. He did not deserve to live." Seyru said unruffled by what he had just done. " The only way to get your friends back to normal is to beat me...who will fight me?"

" I will..." Hiei said looking up at Kitty and then down to Bayako's head.

He took off his cloak and threw it over Bayako's frozen head. There was something going on in Hiei's head I don't think even he could explain.

" Fine. Prepare to die!" Seyru said as he unleashed a powerful blast of ice.

Hiei was just a blur as he jumped away. He reappeared on a high corner on the left wall.

" He can move that fast?" Kuwabara said, his mouth dropping open.

" Yes. He has great speed." Kurama said watching Hiei dodge Seyru's ice attacks.

" You shall not escape this one!" Seyru said as he shot a beam of ice at Hiei.

Hiei didn't dodge this one fast enough and it hit him in the leg. It froze his leg. Hiei just kept on dodging his other attacks. Seyru let loose another beam of ice and froze Hiei's other leg. Hiei fell to the ground and couldn't move.

" This won't hurt a bit. You'll soon be joining your little friends." Seyru said releasing a huge ice/wind wave.

" One of Kitty's attacks....where does he get off using her attacks?" Hiei thought to himself.

As the wave of ice drew closer to him, he put his sword into the ground in front of him. The ice hit the sword and split down the middle. It hit the wall where Kurama and the others were standing. It's a good thing they were standing behind where Hiei was...the ice just went around them.

" You seem to have missed...." Hiei said raising his body heat and the ice on his legs melted off. " Now it's time for you to die!"

Hiei jumped up and ran towards Seyru in a blur. He jumped over him and slashed his sword. When he landed Seyru turned around and laughed.

" Ha! Your puny attacks have no effect on me!" Seyru said, just as his face cracked. Blood ran down his face as he screamed " NO!!"

Seyru burst into pieces. His energy flew from his body and went upwards into Kitty's body. Her skin became a pale white once again and the icicles in her hair disappeared.

" Kurama!" a voice yelled behind the gang.

Kurama turned swiftly around and Alaira ran into his arms. She put her hands around his neck and kissed him on the lips. Kurama put his arms around her and swung her around in the air, then sat her back down. Hiei just turned away and looked up at Kitty. He jumped up into the chandelier. He picked Kitty up and jumped back down. He laid her down and sat down beside her. The others were fussing over Alaira.

" Come on Kitty wake up..." Hiei said petting Kitty's hair.

Kitty's big hazel eyes slowly opened. She sat up and smiled at Hiei. She put her arms around his neck and he put his arms around her waist. She closed her eyes and kissed him. Kuwabara turned around and saw Hiei and Kitty sitting on the floor kissing. He just turned to Yusuke and poked him on the shoulder and pointed to Hiei and Kitty.

" Well looky who's up..." Yusuke said laughing.

Kitty and Hiei stopped kissing and glared at Yusuke. Yusuke just smiled stuck his tongue out at Kitty. Kitty just flicked him off, smiling back.

" Can it, Yusuke. I heard everything you said before. I could hear you but couldn't respond." Kitty said standing up, brushing off her black low-rider leather pants and fixing her black leather belly tank top.

" Really? That's something I don't believe..." Yusuke said laughing.

Hiei just stood up and put his arm around Kitty's shoulder. Kurama and Alaira had stopped kissing to watch the conversation between Yusuke and Kitty.

" Maybe we better go...that guy might come back." Alaira said nervously looking around.

" I doubt he will....I can feel that he's gone for good....but yea we should get out of here..." Kitty said trailing off.

" Right! Let's go!" Kuwabara said running out the door.

" I guess we have to follow him now..." Kurama said trailing off. He followed Kuwabara and Yusuke out the door. Alaira was right beside him.

Hiei and Kitty lagged behind the others. " Thanks for saving me Hiei....I guess I'll have to say thanks for Alaira too...." Kitty said looking up into Hiei's crimson eyes.

" It was nothing Kitty...I'd do anything for you..." Hiei said looking back into Kitty's eyes and putting his arms around her, embracing her gently.

" Ummhmm..." Kitty said closing her eyes and hugging Hiei to her. She then kissed him on the cheek. " Hey Hiei....we better go....the others are probably wondering were we got to..."

" Yea...let's go..." Hiei said pulling Kitty out the door by her hand.

Kitty and Hiei soon caught up with the group. They were standing around Yusuke. He seemed to be yelling into a silver hand held device. Kitty walked up and tried push Kuwabara over so she could see what was happening. Botan was on the screen of the hand held thing.

Kitty heard that Kayko was in trouble because the people infested with the Makai insects were after her. Kayko was with Botan. But Botan wasn't sure if she could keep Kayko hiding. After Botan cut the connection Yusuke was kind of dumbstruck.

" Let's go...We need to find the final Saint Beast...let's follow this path." Yusuke said running off, almost knocking Kitty over.

" Damn Yusuke....just push someone out of the way why don't you?" Kitty said getting up off the floor.

Hiei came over and pulled her to her feet. He then swung her up into his arms and ran off.

" What are you doing Hiei?" Kitty said perplexed about why he had picked her up.

" I didn't want you to get hurt again...so I'm not going to let you go ahead of the group again...no telling what traps are set in this castle...." Hiei said still running behind the others.

Alaira was in Kurama's arms, she seemed to be enjoying herself. She had her arms around Kurama's neck and her face was buried in his shirt. Kitty just put her head on Hiei's shoulder and put her arms around his neck, she hugged him tight to her.

" I love you..." she whispered into Hiei's ear before she closed her eyes.

Hiei just smiled and kept on running. Alaira kissed Kurama on his neck, he was surprised and almost dropped her. He regained his feet and turned his head and kissed her back. She just sighed and put her head on his chest. All of a sudden everybody came to a complete stop.

" What's the matter?" Alaira said looking up.

" It seems we're being held up by some green guys....scratch that...a lot of green guys..." Kuwabara said drawing out his Spirit Sword. Hiei put Kitty down and drew out his sword. Kitty pulled two twin swords out of nowhere and twirled them around in the air. Alaira summoned her Staff of Dark Magic. Kurama pulled a rose out of his hair and turned it into his signature Rose Whip. They semi circled Yusuke.

" What are these things?!!" Kuwabara yelled slashing one of the green guys apart.

" They're called Cultivated Humans. They have no feelings...so they cannot feel pain." Hiei said cutting a few more apart.

" My dad used to grow these things...they're actually very easy to beat...the only thing you need is a good attack backed by energy...like this!" Kitty said as she brought her swords down to the ground and it split, destroying the cultivated humans within a 100-foot radius of her.

Kuwabara just stood with his mouth open as he saw Kitty's attack. He didn't notice one of the green people attack him. Kurama saw it before it killed Kuwabara and cut it to bits with his Rose Whip.

" Damn Kurama! Why didn't you leave him alone? If he was killed by one of those Cultivated Humans it would be an 'accident' and we wouldn't get in trouble." Kitty's voice popped into Kurama's head.

" What did you want me to do? Leave him to die? You know that's not what kind of person I am Kitty!" Kurama shot back in thought speech as he cut his way through a crowd of Cultivated Humans.

" Yea...isn't that what I just said? He gets on my nerves...you should've left him....you'll regret it later....I know you will..." Kitty said turning her head to look at Kurama and ducking as one of the humans threw a punch at her head. " Yipes!" she said out loud.

" We seem to have cleared them out from around here...there's a window on that tower up there...one of us could get through. I have an idea we can catapult Yusuke up into the window from here...it would work!" Alaira said putting her hand on her chin, thinking.

" I think I have a better idea....Yusuke grab hold of my hand. Hold on tight...I'm not kidding about that..." Kitty said holding out her hand to Yusuke.

" Okay...what for?" Yusuke asked as he grabbed Kitty's hand and held it tight with both hands.

" For this..." Kitty said as her and Yusuke's images became transparent.

" Hey! Where'd Urameshi and Kitty go?" Kuwabara said his eyes getting wide.

" Kitty ran..." Kurama said looking at the tower.

" She what?!! No body can run that fast!" Kuwabara yelled his eyes still wide.

" You seem to have underestimated Kitty's speed...she's the fastest one here,...not to mention the smallest..." Alaira said giggling.

Hiei shot Alaira a dirty look and glared at her. " Whoa...I didn't mean it in a mean way Hiei...don't get your cloak in a twist...I was kidding..." Alaira said waving her hands in front of her face.

Hiei just looked away. All of a sudden a voice yelled from the tower window. " Hey! We're up here! I'm going with Yusuke in case he needs help! Okay? I'll see you later!" Kitty's voice yelled.

" Seems like they got in okay...We better keep fighting or else we won't be seeing Kitty or Yusuke again...." Kurama said slashing out with his Rose Whip at the approaching 'humans'.

" Dark Magic Attack!" Alaira said unleashing a huge amount of black energy from her staff.

" Rose Whip Thorn Wheel!" Kurama yelled spinning his Rose Whip around, a bunch of rose petals fell off and then zigged around and cut the 'humans' into pieces.

Hiei slashed away with his sword at the 'humans'. Kuwabara did the same.

We now go to Kitty and Yusuke

" Hey Yusuke....there's a huge amount of Spirit Energy coming from that room up ahead...I'm pretty sure that's where the head Saint Beast is..." Kitty said pointing to a door at the top of the stair well.

" Kitty, have you heard anything about this guy? I mean you're a demon and all..." Yusuke said turning his head toward her.

" Oh...yea I've heard rumors about this guy. He uses lightning attacks....his most powerful is Storms of Torment. It's deadly...not to mention it hurts like hell..." Kitty said half laughing.

" I always knew I liked you...If I get the flute away from this guy will you play it? I mean try and play a counter melody or something...you know to reverse the effect of the Makai insects." Yusuke said heading on up the stairs.

" How do you know I play the flute?" Kitty asked turning her head sideways and blinking.

" Oh...I passed by one of your concerts and I heard your name being called to play a solo...it sounded very pretty by the way...." Yusuke said blushing.

" Thanks! I work hard at it!" Kitty said smiling.

" Well here we are....ready to go?" Yusuke said putting a hand on the door.

" Yes...but here let me do the honors..." Kitty said pushing Yusuke's hand off the door and putting her own in it's place.

" Go ahead..." Yusuke said laughing.

" Thanks..." Kitty said as she summoned up her Spirit Energy and blasted the door into pieces. " Hey Mr. Tough Saint Beast! We're here!"

Yusuke just looked at her wide-eyed and they walked into a brown stone room.

TO BE CONTINUED

Preview: Kitty and Yusuke have split from the gang. They are headed to face the most powerful Saint Beast. Will they succeed or fail? Will Hiei and the others make it through the army of Cultivated Humans alive? To find out read the next chapter of:

YU YU Hakusho Revised


	21. Chapter 21

Repreview: Kitty and Yusuke have split from the group. The others are fighting the troublesome Cultivated Humans. Yusuke and Kitty face the most dangerous Saint Beast of all. Suzaku, the Lightning Saint Beast, shows himself in this chapter of Yu Yu Hakusho Revised.

" Welcome. I didn't think you'd make it this far." a voice said from the other end of the room.

" Suzaku....the Lightning Saint Beast....we meet again..." Kitty said looking at the humanlike creature standing in front of a big tv screen.

" Ahh....Sheena...we meet again...it has been a long time. Sit down and chat. You are always welcome here." Suzaku said smiling evilly and pointing to a chair.

" No thanks....Will I have to vanquish you to Hell? Or will you destroy all the Makai insects and leave the young girl alone?" Kitty said stepping towards Suzaku.

Suzaku's pet bird flew into Kitty's hair and started scratching and biting her neck and ears.

" I should think not. Only I have the power to control the Maki insects....only with the flute can they be controlled. You shall never get it." Suzaku laughed as Kitty fought off the bird.

" Damn bird...you'll be the first I send to Hell! Angel Cry!" Kitty yelled slashing her claws. They threw out an energy that became a blade of red energy.

The bird didn't dodge fast enough and she was cut into pieces. Suzaku watched in horror as his beloved bird fell to the ground in pieces.

" What did you do?! You little...." Suzaku said dropping the flute.

" Yusuke grab the flute!" Kitty's voice screamed into Yusuke's head.

" Right." Yusuke thought spoke back.

Yusuke jumped for the fallen flute. He grabbed it and threw it to Kitty. She caught it and dodged to the side just as Suzaku lunged her way.

" Kitty! Get out of here! Go back to the others! I'll beat this guy!" Yusuke yelled pushing Kitty out of the way of Suzaku's second charge.

" Yusuke..." Kitty said just as Yusuke pushed her down the stairs.

Kitty rolled down the stairs, unable to regain her feet. Hiei and the others were halfway up the tower, being held up by the Cultivated Humans. Kitty just tripped the other Cultivated Humans as she rolled down. She rolled right into the others and they almost tripped, but Hiei stopped Kitty from rolling all the way down the stairs.

" Ouchie! That hurt. I'm gonna kill Yusuke when he gets out of this..." Kitty said sitting up on the stairs rubbing a bump on her head.

" Kitty? Are you okay? Where's Yusuke?" Kurama said looking Kitty in the eyes.

" Yusuke is fighting Suzaku...Ouchie!...He doesn't want you to come Ouch!....up there....Ouch! Stop Alaira! OUCH!!!" Kitty said as Alaira poked her bruises.

" Urameshi doesn't want us up there huh? Well he'll just have to deal with it. I'm going." Kuwabara said walking on up the stairs.

" Hey Kuwabara!" Kitty yelled up the stairs.

" What?!" Kwabara yelled back.

" SQUEAK!!" Kitty said in a really high pitched voice.

" AHH!! MOUSE!!!" Kuwabara screamed jumping into Alaira's arms. "SAVE ME!!!"

Alaira just looked at Kuwabara and dropped him. Kitty about fell down the rest of the stairs she was laughing so hard. Then she remembered the flute. " Hey....did you guys see a flute when I came tumbling down like Jill?" she said looking around.

" Here....I caught it before the big oaf stepped on it." Hiei said handing Kitty the flute.

" Thanks...Yusuke wanted me to play a counter melody on this thing..." Kitty said taking the flute from Hiei. She put it up to her mouth and started playing a slow Indian melody. The notes hauntingly hung in the air around the gang. There was dead silence as the flute played its song. Kitty opened her eyes and looked around her. The others were staring at her intensively.

" Uh...problem guys?" Kitty said taking the flute from her lips.

Hiei had moved over next to Kitty to listen. " That song sounds familiar...." he thought to himself as Kitty stood up.

" Kitty...what was that?" Alaira said looking at her wide eyed. " It's not what I think it is...is it?"

" If you're thinking what I think you're thinking....yes...it is..." Kitty said looking back at Alaira. Then speaking in thought speak " Yes...it is the Rise of the Black Spirits....the ritual song used to revive the wandering souls of dark demons...."

" While you were playing those Cultivated Humans seem to have regrouped and are coming to attack. We better fight or we'll probably get killed." Kuwabara said pointing at the army of Cultivated Humans marching down the stairs.

" I lost my swords falling down the stairs." Kitty said looking up at Hiei.

" That's okay...I'll protect you." Hiei said pulling his sword out of its sheath, " Stay behind me."

Kitty nodded her head and stood behind Hiei. He fought off the Cultivated Humans without leaving her open for an attack. He wouldn't leave her. Kurama, Alaira, and Kuwabara fought their way up the stairs.

We now go to Yusuke and Suzaku

" Do you think you can block my electric attack with the rubber soles on your shoes? Pathetic!" Suzaku laughed as Yusuke took off his shoes and put them on his hands.

" Maybe, Maybe not...it's worth a try..." Yusuke said smirking.

" You shall perish!" Suzaku yelled as he unleashed a horrible amount of lightning from his hands.

Yusuke put his hands in front of his body. The lightning was met with a huge amount of blue spirit energy.

" How did you?...." Suzaku said as the energy hit him. He flew backwards and slammed into the wall. The wall broke into pieces. Suzaku got up and flew into the air. " You won't escape this attack..."

Suzaku put his hands up into the air and the storm above got stronger. Lightning surged through his body. He aimed it all at Yusuke and then yelled " Storms of Torment!"

Yusuke was enveloped in a blaze of yellow energy. He started screaming in pain. He was writhing as if in serious pain. Suzaku wasn't letting Yusuke out of this attack.

" You see what Storms of Torment does? Your body feels as if it's on fire doesn't it?" Suzaku asked laughing evilly.

Yusuke broke out of the attack and Suzaku fell back again. " I felt it all right..." Yusuke thought to himself, out loud he said " Is that all you've got? You're pathetic!"

" You won't escape this! Especially if your girlfriend's life is on the line!" Suzaku said laughing again.

" What are you going to do to Kayko?" Yusuke yelled looking at the big tv screen.

" Don't worry...." Suzaku said. All of a sudden there were seven Suzaku's looking at Yusuke.

" How the hell did you do that?!" Yusuke asked pulling his hands back into fists by his sides.

" Easy....but I will not explain...you will soon perish....alone in Maze Castle....the Spirit Detective Yusuke Urameshi....his friends and Sheena will die also....this is the greatest day in history!" the Suzaku's said laughing in unison.

Then all the Suzaku's copies, plus the original, put their hands into the air and then they all yelled " Seven Storms of Torment!"

Yusuke was about tripling over in pain. He was screaming out in agony. His body fell to the floor on his hands and knees.

" You shall soon die...Kayko will join you...you can watch your girlfriend's demise...just look at the screen." Suzaku said pointing one hand up at the screen.

Yusuke saw Kayko being chased by the people infected by the Makai insects. All of a sudden they stopped chasing her. The people turned around and walked the other way. Then Yusuke heard a haunting melody being played from far away. As it played, black things were coming up from the floor.

" NO!! Only one person knows how to play that song...and that person is Sheena, Daughter of the Damned....but I thought she died falling down those stairs. NO!!" Suzaku yelled as the black things took shape into the shape of one large demon.

The thing looked at Suzaku and then unleashed a powerful blast of black energy. The Suzakus were enveloped in the black energy and they screamed out in agony then they disappeared into the darkened depths of Spirit World. Yusuke fell to the floor in a faint. The others came through the door. Kuwabara ran over to Yusuke and checked to see if he was alive.

Hiei just put his arms around Kitty and she buried her face in his cloak. Alaira just held onto Kurama's hand and put her other arm around his neck and her head on his shoulder.

" Urameshi is alive. I'll take him out." Kuwabara said picking Yusuke up and putting him over his shoulder.

Then they all walked out of the tower and back through the rooms they had come through. Kitty and Hiei paused at the room of typhoons and picked up Kitty's trident. They all the walked out the front gate of Maze Castle.

Three Days Later

Yusuke is laying in bed. Kurama, Kuwabara and Alaira are standing around him.

Yusuke's eyes slowly opened and the room was coming into focus. He bolted upright in bed, suddenly remembering Kayko and Botan. Kurama, Kuwabara, and Alaira jumped and then looked relieved.

" Thank God you're up Yusuke....we were beginning to think you had died again." Alaira said letting out her held breath.

" What about Kayko and Botan? What happened to them? Did Kitty make it down the steps okay? What happened?!" Yusuke said looking around at them.

Kurama just looked at the ground. Alaira rubbed her eyes and Kuwabara looked away from Yusuke's gaze.

" They didn't...did they?" Yusuke asked looking at Alaira.

" Umm..." Alaira didn't get to finish her sentence because all of a sudden Kitty's voice drifted up from the street. She seemed to be yelling.

" Hold on...was that Kitty?" Yusuke said looking out his window to see Kitty slapping a guy in a Saratoki High School's uniform. " Yep...that's Kitty all right..."

Then Botan burst through the door. " I thought I heard Yusuke's voice! It's good that you're up Yusuke!"

" Guys! Why did you do that?!" Yusuke yelled looking at Alaira, Kurama, and Kuwabara.

" I'm sorry Yusuke....but he insisted..." Kurama said just as Kuwabara burst into laughter.

" You should have seen the look on your face when you thought they were dead! It was sooo funny!" Alaira said laughing too.

Yusuke's temper flared and he got out of bed and punched Kuwabara in the face. Kitty and Hiei then appeared in the open window.

" Hey Yusuke. Glad to see that you're up!" Kitty said smiling.

Hiei put his arm around Kitty as to shield her from something from the street. A rock then flew through the open window and hit Hiei's arm. It had a note attached. Kitty picked it up and took the note off of the rock and unfolded it. It read:

_Dear Kitty,_

_Please go out on a date with me! I'm begging you...you don't have a boyfriend, I know that much because you never hang around guys...not even one...go out on a date with me! Be my girlfriend!_

_Yours Forever,_

_Shinobi Huysone_

Kitty just took the rock in her right hand and then looked out the window. She saw the guy, Shinobi, standing below the window. She threw the rock down and hit him square on the head. She then yelled " NO! I'm not going to go on a date with you! Leave me alone!!!"

Yusuke just laughed and laughed. Everyone joined in, even Kitty. Hiei just stood watching with his arms around Kitty's shoulders.

TO BE CONTINUED

Preview: Things happen. People change. You can't stop that. Torukine comes and he conquers. Ice Maidens held captive. Can they be saved? Who will save them? Will a best friend betray the trust of the other? Find out next time on:

YU YU HAKUSHO REVISED


End file.
